Strawberry Glaze
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: Shindo Shuichi is a high school student wanting to be famous. Yuki Eiri is a internationally recognized romance novelist. What a strange thing is the gravitational pull of two strangers as they entangle into the strands of love to find out who they are...
1. Prolouge

**Strawberry Glaze **

**A Gravitation Fan Fiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional**

**Prolouge **

**Disclaimer: The Mighty O' Maki Murakami ownzed her Gravi-boys and such, and I only own the Ipod which holds Gravitation music on there. HA! What a win-no-win situation... -author ducks large objects thrown at her- Okay, okay, okay... I know lately I've been lacking in some stories, but I HAVE to redeem myself with this one! It's going to be lengthy, yes, but I am going to be all of my energy into it. And also, pray for the Mighty Erica (that's me, by the way...) that she'll get into her college of choice! This is only the prolouge, but expect to see other chapters soon! Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!  
**------

_'I know this will not remain forever.  
However it's beautiful.  
Your eyes, hands and your warm smile,  
They're my treasure.  
It's hard to forget...  
I wish there was a solution,  
Don't spend your time in confusion.  
'll turn back now and spread..._

_my broken wings...'  
_**- Tomoko Tane "broken wings" from "trinity blood"  
**-------

I know it's wrong.  
I know it's wrong.  
I know it's wrong.

Oh, God... what am I doing? WHY am I here?!! I didn't want things to get this far... so, now, here I am.  
Pressed up against a wall with the most gorgeous pair of amber eyes staring deep into my soul and my heart has stopped beating. Goodbye, cruel world... I'm dead now. I can't feel my limbs, I can't even feel my teeth and gums. Everything is numb. All because of _him_. The world will no longer see me because now... I know that...

I'm his.

I know it's wrong.  
I know it's wrong.  
Oh, God Almighty...

I'm in love.  
---------

**O.o I DIDN'T TELL YA GUYS IT WAS SHORT!!! Buahahahahahaaaa!  
Look for Chapter One soon!**

**-the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

**_"Later Days...!"_**

**SD**


	2. Chapter One

**Strawberry Glaze **

**A Gravitation Fan Fiction**

** By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Chatper One **

**Pairings: not that hard to figure out... )**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty O' Maki Murakami ownzed her Gravi-boys and such, and I only own the Ipod which holds Gravitation music on there. Here's the firsty chapter thingy... also, it helps to listen to Nana Kitade while writing. Her voice is so unique sounding! I love it!!! -huggles it- Now, we are introduced to our Lil' Shuichi and his friends, and also... -dun, dun, ddduuuunnn...- THE MYSTERIOUS PINK RABBIT! O.o No, that's next chapter. Sorry! Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!**  
------

_'It's not what it seems. _

_Not what you think _

_No, I must be dreaming.  
It's only in my mind,  
Not real life.  
No, I must be dreaming...'_

**-Evanescence, "bleed"**  
------

The sunlight shone brilliantly into the stuffy classroom, touching the students gently, lulling them to a sleep. Heads began to nod, eyes drooping, and the familiar creep and slumber clinging to their backs as they hunched over their desks. A sudden rap on a wooden desk woke them up and the usual droll of the same monotone voice echoed into the silent room. Some of the students were paying attention, writing down the lecture, whilst the others stared off into space or drew obscene pictures on the front of their notebooks. One particular student seemed invigored, writing something down furiously, his brow furrowed and the tip of his tounge peeking out from his mouth. His hand flew over the paper, his scribbling mess of kanji unreadable to most Japanese people.  
However, he was in America, happy that no one could read it.  
They were his precious _sparkling_ thing.  
His own lyrics.

"Mr. Shindou!"  
Blinking some, the strawberry-haired boy lifted his head, his large amethyst eyes meeting the stern gaze of his teacher, Mrs. McMullen. "You seem to be in depth of my lesson, Mr. Shindou. Care to tell the rest of the class who isn't paying attention, the summary of what we just went over?," she sneered some, crossing her arms over her chest. Shuichi felt fear grip his heart and he started sweating, his hands shaking some. "Uuhhmm... we were, uhm, discussing... the, uhhh... story of... 'Romeo and Juliet' by Shakespear, and eerr... how... it can be related to most everyday, hnnn... occurannces in life?," he cringed, hoping he was at least half right.

"Excellent, Shuichi. Now, I hope Mr. Nanako can finish it for you." Shuichi nearly laughed out loud, gleefully happy that he wasn't the only caught doing something. He turned in his seat, grinning at his best friend Hiroshi. The red-head with the sweet angelic face and eyes of stone like a demon froze in his writing, his face paling. "Eeeehhh... I... don't know... I mean, I'm sure you can use "Romeo and Juliet" into everyday life, but then, if that were to happen, mass suicide cults would happen, right? The theme of the story is that "love conquers all, even in death", but I mean, c'mon... the majority of people in the world have limited arranged marriages. So, the whole idea of "Romeo and Juliet" having to be put into this generation is hopeless and pointless," Hiro said softly, turning his head to the window. The girls sighed whistfully at the foreign boy. Shuichi fumed at him, turning around and placing his chin in his hands. Mrs. McMullen accepted Hiro's opinion and finished her lesson. 'How is it that Hiro can get away with things so easily?!!,' he thought angrily, pouting.

He felt something strike the back of his head.  
Shuichi turned and saw Hiro pointing some to the floor. Looking down, the boy say a folded piece of paper. Leaning down, he picked it up and opened it.

_'Quit pouting, you big baby. Pay attention more! We can work on those lyrics later, 'kay?'_

Shuichi smiled some and nodded, closing his notebook.  
-----

He and Hiro were transferred over to the States because of their father's working together for the same Sony company in Japan. They wanted them to move to Atlanta, Georgia and spread the new appliances and technology Sony had to offer for them. The men agreed and packed up their families and made their way to the South. Shuichi loved the warm weather Atlanta had to offer and the busy city. It didn't compare much to the outskirts of Tokyo, but it was close enough. Of course, Mariko, his younger sister, fell in love with the Mall of Georiga and instantly, his mother was visited by nearly all the house-wives in their suburbian neighborhood. Shuichi was pleased to not be seperated from his long-time friend and guitarist. He wanted to create a band with Hiro since he was influenced heavily by a popular Japanese band named "Nittle Grasper" and their now solo singer, Sakuma Ryuichi.

However...  
he was limited to become a singer.  
His grades were poor back in Japan, but somehow... miracuously sprang to life in the States. Now, it seemed school was a bit more important than his dream. Shuichi was 18 years old and Hiro dominated him at 19 years. They both held their Asian looks with wild colored hair and loud, eye-popping outfits. Shuichi looked younger though and Hiro had girls crawling to him. Shuichi didn't mind.

He knew that someone was out their for him, and that high school wasn't nessecarily the best place for first loves. He wanted to take his time. He loved to sing and write lyrics, but now... it seemed lacking. Like, all the energy he longed for to write them down was drained away from him completely. Sighing, the boy picked at his french fries at McDonalds, glad that school had let out finally. But now, his appitite was lacking. "What's wrong with you?," Hiro asked around mouthfuls of burger, raising an eyebrow. Shuichi sighed again, pushing his tray away and placing his forehead on the table. "I'm a faliure at life. Go ahead and kill me now. I feel no passion for ANYTHING anymore!!!," the pink-haired teen wailed miserably, causing people around them to pause in mid-eating, glancing over to Hiro and Shuichi's table.  
The guitarist smiled meekly and waved at them. He turned his attention to his blubbering friend. "Look, Shuichi, it's not the end of the world! You need to get laid, simple as that!," Hiro said, clapping a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. The boy lifted his head, glaring at Hiro dangerously.

"Excuse me?"  
"What?!! There's notthing wrong with a... what do Americans say? Hm... oh yeah! Booty-call!"  
"Wwwwwaaaiiiii, Hiro!!! I'm not a MAN-WHORE!"  
"Will you PLEASE stop schreeching?!"

Shuichi sniffled, wiping his eyes. "You might think that's what I need... but I whan inspiration! From someone, something, anything! Not a butt." They got quiet for a moment until Hiro broke the silence. "Well... there is this local band from around here. They're having a concert tonight! If you want, we can go see them and get ideas! I know the lead singer and the band's music is pretty decent," Hiro suggested, picking up his soda and sipping from it. Shuichi tapped a finger to his chin, thinking some. "Hmm... that's not too bad... sure! Let's do it!" The red-head smiled and high-fived Shuichi. "There's my singer! Let's go home and get ready!"  
-------

They arrived at a activity center, cars parked everywhere. Raising an eyebrow, Shuichi looked around. "Wow... they must be pretty popular...," he mused. Hiro nodded. "Let's go inside and get a good spot to watch them."  
"What's their name?"  
"Magdalean's Sorrow."  
"Wow... sounds... deep... hope we dressed right." Hiro and Shuichi looked at each other. The pink-haired boy wore a red fishnet shirt with a black leather jacket over it and PVC pants with leather boots, studded belts criss-cross over his thin hips. Hiro wore a satiny dark green Georgian men's blouse with tight, black jeans and red Converses, his red hiar pulled back, dark gray eyeliner around his eyes.

"I think we did," Hiro assured.  
When the two teens entered after paying a $10 fee entry and wristbands, they were embraced by hot air once inside, the pressed bodies swaying and moshing to a power rock band on the tall stage. The smell of leather, colonge, perfume, cosmetics, and sweat filled Shuichi's nose, along with the overwhelming surge of excitment. He felt his heart beating quickly as he drank in the image of the scene kids, the emo ones, the die-hard hardcore punk rockers, the skaters, Lolita-punk girls and normal dressed ones. It seemed that they all got along, though. As if music was their tie to get along.  
Unity.  
Shuichi grabbed Hiro's hand and made his way up to the stage, dancing along to the pounding bass and screaming voice. The older teen leaned down and yelled into his ear that Magdalean's Sorrow was next after this song. Nodding, Shuichi then lost himself into the music.

This was what he was missing out.  
Togetherness.  
Hard music.

A few moments passed and the band exited the stage, carrying off their equipment. A tall boy with black hair wearing a black vest and dark gray jeans with spiked haired announced Magdalean's Sorrow and immediately, the entire crowd roared and applauded for the band. Shuichi grinned stupidly, his hands shaking some. _'This is it... let's see what they're made of...!' _Turning his head to the stage, the lights dimmed low in a dark royal blue color. Someone flipped on the dry ice machine, causing fog to roll onto the black stage. A melidious string of a violin floated around the crowd as a whispery voice started singing, gently:

_'It's never to late,  
to be given a second chance.  
I can only give it to you,  
and no one else.  
Abuse it,  
and I will not be so kind.'_

Shuichi's eyes widened as the lights turned on and with full force, guitar rifts, drumming, orchestral strings, and keyboards were thrown out with full force. In the middle of them all was a girl with strawberry-blonde hair, the tips a fire-engine red color. Her eyes were heavily, but tastefully made up with black eyeliner and purple eyeshadow, allowing her aqua eyes to stand out. She was pale with scarlet lips, and encased with torn material of fishnets, satin, vinyl, PVC, her arms adorned with black opera gloves with millions of bracelets and pearls around her neck. A red corset hugged her body and a torn skirt with knee-length platform boots completed her outfit.

And her voice was strong.  
Perfect.  
Clear.

She sung with everything she had. Passion, force, and strength. Shuichi was rooted to the spot at what he saw found himself pressed to the stage, wanting to touch this over-powering figure. The girl was sweet-looking and innocent, but her eyes told a different story. She was trapped. Shuichi could feel it.

Hiro watched his friend and mused to himself._ 'Perhaps it was good for him to see Emmy.'_ The crowd loved Magdalean's Sorrow and their lead singer Emmy Banister as much as any harcore band in Atlanta and labled ones from big cooperations. Hiro was introduced to her the other day by the bass player. Emmy was a nice girl and had a drawling Southern accent, dispite her powerful pronouced words. She was familiar with the Japanese pop and rock scence and loved it. She invited Hiro and anyone else to the show, so, Hiro thought it the perfect opprotunity for her and Shuichi to meet.

Finishing her song, the blonde bowed low as she drunk in the applause, hollering, whistling, and clapping. Raising her head, she caught a gaze of purple on her and found herself frozen to the spot. The holder of the beautiful eyes was breath-taking... drawing in air, the girl smiled prettily at him and winked some.

Shuichi thought he'd died and gone to heaven.  
-------

Rain had fallen outside of the center once all the people had left, leaving the band's behind to pack all their stuff. Shuichi moaned pitifully and griped. "WHY are we WAITING?!! It's all wet and nasty...! I wanna go home, Hiroooo!"  
"Don't you want to meet Magdalean's Sorrow?"  
"OH!!! YEAH!"  
Shuichi was now happy, looking around for the blonde singer. She exited the building, hollering "Goodnight, ya'll!" and opening her umbrella. It was a lacy black Lolita one. She made her way in her boots to Hiro and Shuichi. "Well, hello you two! Did ya'll enjoy the show?," she asked pleasantly, a sparkle in her eyes. Hiro nodded and bowed. "This is my friend, Shuichi. He liked it very much," he smirked, hitting Shuichi in the back, urging him forward. Yelping some, the strawberry-haired boy blushed and bowed too. "Pleasure...," he mumbled. He heard her giggle softly and felt her pat his head. "It's not a problem! C'mon, I know you two are hungry. Let's go get somethin' to eat!," Emmy said, walking towards a large red pickup.

"Is.. that yours?"  
"Yup. Didn't expect that, did ya?"  
"Well... that is..."

Emmy laughed and shook her head. "I might look like I bite, but honestly, I don't. I will soon if there's no food in my stomach! And..." She paused some, and placed a finger underneath Shuichi's chin, lifting it up a bit, staring into his face. Emmy smiled slowly and murmured only to him, "If I'm not fed, I guess I'll eat you first..."

Shuichi fainted in the mud.  
-------

**WHEW!!! How's that for ya guys? And nnnnoooo, don't think of Emmy wrongly. She's a good character, trust me on that one! And yes, this is set in a AU, so, don't complain to me that everything is wrong. EVERYONE WILL BE IN CHARACTER!  
Sheesh... REVIEW PLEASE!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.-**

**_"Later Days...!"_  
SD**


	3. Chapter Two

**Strawberry Glaze **

**A Gravitation Fan Fiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Chatper Two **

**Pairings: not that hard to figure out... )**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty O' Maki Murakami ownzed her Gravi-boys and such, and I only own the Ipod which holds Gravitation music on there. Alas, here is the second chapter. And I was reading "Trinity Blood" while trying to figure out a a good layout for this chapter. -laughs weakly- Can ya tell I'm far behind? Work these past two days have kept me away from my beloved laptop, so HERE I AM! -listens to crickets singing- ... fine... I see when I'm not wanted. -sniffles- Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!**  
--------

_"Can it be that maybe  
I can't hold something as free as you?  
I want to stare into those eyes.  
If the morning doesn't come for us,  
at least know,  
that wherever you are,  
that I will be right there for you..."_

**-original song by me**

---------

Shuichi fidgeted in the booth at Stake 'N' Shake, hardly believing that some complete and pretty stranger invited him and Hiro for supper with her Why should she do this to him? Making him all nervous? It was only a girl... the boy straightened up and took a deep breath. Releasing it, he smiled openly and started a converstation with her. "So, Emmy, why did you want to become a singer?," he asked pleasantly. The blonde paused drinking her chocolate milkshake. "Hm... well... I don't really know... half of me was bored not doing anything... the other wanted to DO something, so, that's where I decided to just get up and sing."

"Did you take lessons?"  
"Nope. Self-taught."

Shuichi felt his heart beat wildly. _'Just like me...!', _he thought. Emmy noticed his eyes go wide and tilted her head to the side, offering her prettiest smile. "I take it that you are musical yourself," she grinned. Shuichi nodded and gushed out how badly he and Hiro wanted to get signed to a label and become a great band like Nittle Grasper. His cheeks flushed dark pink with excitment and his hands moved wildly, describing to the girl his entire dream. "And I want to be as successful as Sakuma Ryuichi! If I can get to where he is, then the world could be mine! As long as I make people happy with my music, I don't need anything else!," he finished with a heavy sigh, leaning back in the plush interior of the booth. Hiro nodded along, a hand on his cheek. "Yup. We're some serious musicians. That's why Shuichi has a writer's block for the past four months," he sneered some, jokingly. Emmy laughed out loud, slapping the table. "AH! That's nothing! Try going a year!" Shuichi and Hiro blinked stupidly.

"I would die," Shuichi mumbled.

"Like how you did in the mud an hour ago?," Emmy asked sweetly, enjoying the sight of the pink-haired teen embarassed. Hiro laughed and poked his best friend's cheek. "Aw, c'mon, Shu-chan... she's just playing! OW!!! You bit me!" Shuichi stuck out his tonuge and turned to his sandwich, ready to sacrifice it to his bottomless pit of a stomach. He felt teased and weary from the picking. Emmy saw his expression and her face softened, her heart going out to him. It looked as though he needed something... or someone. "Ya know, Shuichi...," the blonde murmured, picking with the bracelets on her wrists, eyelashes pointing down to the surface of the table. The boy looked up from his sandwich and felt a stab in his chest. She looked so lonely so suddenly. He stared longfully at that pose, looking onto the untouchable singer. "Yeah?," he asked absently.

"Having a problem figuring out lyrics isn't so bad. Sometimes, you can go without music entirely. No band, no practices, no nothing... but... if you're able to have the passion for it... then, perhaps...," she trailed off, her head bending down some, her eyes hidden from her choppy bangs. Hiro and Shuichi stared after her, a silence stretching between them all. "Uhm, Emmy...?," Shuichi asked, scared to break her suddenly from her reverie.

The girl looked up some, her face unreadable. Then, something stirred in the depths of her eyes. Realizing that she distant herself from her company, the blonde gasped, hands flying to her face. "Oh... nothing! Nothing... I'm thinking to myself. Well, boys, I gotta run. I still have a cerfew with my roomate, so, I don't want to distrubt her slumber," Emmy grumbled, rolling her aqua eyes playfully. Standing, she straightened out her skirt and picked up the ticket, her purse, and Lolita umbrella. "It's on me this time. See ya'll two later!," she sang out, waving goodbye to them.

Shuichi stared after her, a distant look in his eyes as he watched her hurriedly go to the front registar. "Hey, Hiro...? Did you notice how she changed? From happy, to sad? So quickly?," he asked bemusedly. The red-haired guitarist made a noise in his throat and munched on a corner of his frisco burger. "I guess. Maybe she thought of something bad?," he suggested, eyes flickering over to Shuichi.  
"Possibly."  
--------

Emmy hurried down the sidewalk to the large bookstore nearby, knowing that it had 15 minutes left to closing. She clutched the umbrella handle tightly, hoping... daring that the person would still be there. Approaching the door, she flung herself inside, dismissing the exclaimations of water dripping off of her onto the clean floor. Emmy swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and made her way to the large front where a desk laid, covered with a few books. There had been a signing, and she barely missed it because of dinner and the concert, but she was determined to get a signature on a book. A particular one. It nestled in her large purse, the cover still brand new and the pages worshipped by her greedy reading as she devoured each word and paragraph within the book's binding. Timidly, she walked to the front behind four people. _'Please, oh please, Lord... let him still sign my book...!,'_ she prayed silently. As the line got smaller, Emmy's heart was soaring as she finally laid her eyes upon him.

He was finishing his signature with almost a bored flourish. He closed the book and handed it to the woman in front of him, who gushed blantanly. He smiled, but it never reached his eyes. It was a frigid smile. But Emmy was determined to have him talk to her one way or another. As the woman scuttled out of the way, the blonde stepped forward and spoke softly, reaching into her black velvet purse for the book, "Uhm... good evening, Mr. Yuki. I... well, uuuhh... would greatly appreciate your signature, sir..."

Eiri Yuki looked up briefly at the teenager in front of him, almost inwardly groaning that there was one more book to sign. However, once his amber-colored eyes saw a familiar own pair staring down at him, he couldn't help but give a small smirk. "Well... look who it is..." Emmy blushed and looked away. "The little Lolita who said that I had zero-talent only last week. What happened, dearie? Change of heart?," he sneered, his pale features almost lit up by his chance of teasing her. Emmy bit her bottom lip and pointed a finger at him. "I only said that because you were rude to a lot of people that day!!! I only stood up in defense for them... and nearly got stoned to death by rabid fan girls and women," she mumbled, hugging the book to her chest, looking deflated.

And defeated.  
The Japanese novelist leaned back in his chair, tossing his dark blonde locks away from his face. "Then, a truce? You won't say anything bad about my work-"  
"And you don't bad-mouth my taste in music and fashion!"  
"You still suck at singing."  
"You're a pissy novelist who smokes cancer!"

Both of them glared at each other, the lady at the register up front looking back and forth between the argument, looking worried and a a bit perplexed. Emmy settled back and frowned deeply. "I guess that was good enough..." Eiri stood up, fixing his black jacket. "Hn. I don't know why I even came over here to promote. It was a bad idea."  
"Bad idea for you or for my father making the suggestion?," Emmy retorted back, eyebrows narrowing. "Both." The girl drew in a sharp breath and chucked Eiri's newest book at his chest. "Well then SCREW YOU!!!," she screamed and in a flash, ran out the door, her strawberry-blonde hair flying out behind her. Rain pelted on her form as she rain out into the Atlanta night scene, her umbrella forgotten at the bookstore. Emmy continued to move on, tears blinding her vision as she made her way to a crossway finally. No one was around during this late at night. Emmy sniffled largely and covered her face with her hands, sobbing openly in the rain. It felt as though she wasn't doing anything right. She just yelled at her crush, her admirer.  
And... what of it now?

Last year, her father suggested to his book company to allow international novelists to start signing over to promote their own books to the Americans. The first person to be brought up was the popular romance novelist Eiri Yuki, all golden, pale, tall, stoic, and cold. Bitterly cold. He was originally from New York, but carried Japanese inheritance in his blood line. However, he had stunning features. His skin was very pale, but not sickly looking to the eyes. He had ragged, choppy blonde hair like sunlight and piercing amber eyes that bore right into a person. Emmy fell in love with him when she met him for the first time at his golden looks. But, it started on a bad foot with her insulting mouth. And certainly ended on one as well. Standing in the night, she felt the wetness of rain stick and cling to her clothes like a second skin, but it didn't matter to the singer. Emmy cried to herself, one arm now circled around her waist, one free hand holding her face as Emmy wailed silently to herself now and no one else. Hair stuck to her face and neck, but she didn't care.

"Idiot...," she whispered to no one. A thought struck her suddenly. A flash of pink danced behind her lids and Emmy lifted her head, eyes wide. "Shu...," she said softly. The image of the sweet boy made her heart swell. And she wanted to see him. Somehow, he made her feel, "Sparkly... that's it," she murmured, wiping her eyes. Drawing in a breath, the girl made her way home, keeping the boy's face in her mind. The rain stopped soon after.  
--------

Eiri stepped into his apartment, closing the door with a slam, throwing Emmy's umbrella onto the floor near his shoes. Gritting his teeth around the butt of his cigarette, he stalked to his fridge, pulled out a beer, and soon found himself sprawled over his couch, downing the alcoholic beverage fast. That girl pissed him off extremely. To the point of slapping her.

He even went to her concert tonight to see how great she _claimed_ to be, skipping out on most of his book signing.  
But she was good.  
VERY good.  
Almost perfect.

Eiri lowered his beer can and leaned his golden head back on the couch, eyes staring up at the eggshell white ceiling. When she came out on stage, there was a prescence around her that even he couldn't describe. _'Admit it, Yuki... you have a thing with a teenager who throws insults at you at a whim and plus, you haven't gotten any since you left Japan. You're horny.'_ The novelist slapped his forehead and groaned. "I'm arguing with my thoughts," he muttered. However...

there WAS that pink-haired boy in the front of the audience... he looked... _cute_.  
Yes, cute.  
He stared after Emmy like some love-sick puppy with those large purple eyes that were sexily outlined with thick black eyeliner. And the clothes he wore hugged every inch of his lithe body, from where Eiri could see in the back of the room. The boy radiated brilliance and something else. It made Eiri concentrate on him more than on Emmy's singing, which now laid hauntingly in the back of his mind. Groaning again, he picked up his cigarette pack and picked one out, placing it inbetween his lips. Once lit, the blonde inhaled the smoke into his lungs and exhaled, relishing at the nicotine rush. He felt his body start to relax as the boy crossed his mind once more. _'I need to know who he is, or I'll go crazy,'_ Eiri thought dimly. Nodding some to himself, he stood and padded towards his study to finish a chapter in his newest novel.  
--------

Shuichi laid on Hiro's bed, munching on his strawberry Pocky and leafing through a magazine, his homework left untouched on the floor. The red-head glanced from the computer desk at his best friend, raising a eyebrow slowly. "Just because we're skipping tomorrow doesn't really mean you can't slack on homework, Shu," Hiro stated. The boy finished the stick and glared cutely at Hiro. "But I can so do it tomorrow, Hhhhiiiirrroooo! I wanna stay up all night!!!," he whined and rolled over on his stomach, laying his chin on his crossed arms. Hiro chuckled some and continued to type away on his laptop. "So, what did you think of Emmy? Isn't she good?"

"She's better than good- she's awesome!!! But...," Shuichi trailed off, lowering his gaze to the floor. "But what?," Hiro inquired. "She's sad. Her voice is strong, but she's unhappy. When I sing, I hope I don't have saddness inside of me when I do," he murmured, reflecting back on Emmy's performance. "That's impossible, Shuichi. No matter what, you make people love you and you're never sad. Maybe you should teach her to be happy, hm?," Hiro suggested nonchalantly, closing the laptop lid. Shuichi perked up and sat up on his knees, his face beaming. "Yeah! I can do that! And maybe, she'll introduce me to a record label and we could get signed on to someone and-"

a pillow his him square in the face. "Shut up and eat some more Pocky. God, you ramble," Hiro muttered, picking up his guitar. "Yes sir!," the boy cried out happily. Shuichi held the box and smiled softly, seeing a image of Emmy coming aross his mind. She did look pretty when she smiled... maybe he liked her? His luck with girls wasn't great like Hiro's, but it seemed as though Emmy did like him back some. Hope surged through him and he merrily ate while watching Hiro practice on his guitar.  
---------

A limo raced through Atlanta's streets, heading towards the nearby Hilton. Street lamps raced across the slick, inky surface of the vehicle and its riders inside, nestled in plush interior. One of its passenger was on his cell phone in the back seat, black sunglasses perched on his nose, even though it was nighttime. He spoke softly with a clear, cut voice into the reciever and nodded some, his platnium head gleaming in the dim light in the limo. A woman with long hazel hair in a red PVC skirt and black halter top with scarlet pumps listened to her husband negotiate and smiled some to herself, her dark blue eyes gazing outside the window while they held hands. After hearing him close his phone, the woman turned to him. "How did that go?"

"I'm pretty sure I can get them a nice deal. The band will be pleased and plus, we'll be placed on the map as a international music company if we do. This could be huge, Mika. They're ready to go and plus, they have talent. It's good."

"I know, darling. What was the man you were talking to?"  
"Chase Banister. He's the band's manager and financer. He's done very well with the band members. He's the singer's father."  
"Oh, the blonde. Emmy, right? Her voice is so smooth and flowing." Mika's husband nodded some but frowned a little bit. "She's not good though." Silence stretched between them. Mika bit her bottom lip and squeezed the man's hand. "You know she's not Ryuichi, Tohma."

Seguchi Tohma removed his glasses, teal eyes focused in front of him. "I know. But if would be nice to find someone as good as Ryuichi. It would give me a chance to create a huge star that everyone will love. Ah, your phone is going off, love." Mika jumped at the merry tone of her phone and opened it, placing it to her ear. "Hai, Mika desu," she spoke in Japanese.

"Ah! Anata wa... sou, genki dashite..."  
Tohma could hear the aggrivated voice on the other end yell, _"Could you PLEASE speak in English, you wench!"_ Chuckling quietly, he imersed himself into listening to Mika's conversation with her brother. "Of course, Eiri! It gives me more practice on my own English since I am proud of my heritage," she sneered some, rapping her red nails on the arm rest.  
_"Shove it. Listen, if that brat throws another book at me, I swear I'll kill her."_  
"Oh dear. Tomha, he's threatening to murder off your client's child."  
"He's just being a drama queen."  
_"WHAT?!! Mika, did he just CALL me a DRAMA QUEEN!"_

"Stop yelling in my ear," the woman bristled and turned from her husband. "Look, she's just a teenager, I'm sure she didn't mean to. How's the book coming along?" A pause on the other end told Mika otherwise. Sighing deeply, she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Eiri, I don't mind being your editor over seas, but you've GOT to make deadlines. You're not in Japan anymore where everyone let you do what you wanted to. This is America. They expect perfection. You have, what, three weeks left? I have faith in you, oh brother of mine. Go to bed, it's 1 in the morning. Night." With that, she slapped her phone shut and looked back at Tohma, who was staring at her gently, but his expression told her other-wise. Blinking, she tilted her head to the side. "What?"

"I love it when you're so responsible and demanding. I could take you right here"  
--------

Morning came, the sunlight pouring into Hiro's bedroom. He shifted in his bed, yawning and pulling the warm coveres over his head to block out the annoying light. He felt the spot beside him for Shuichi, but found it empty. Hiro waited until his ears could pick up the boy singing in the shower to the top of his lungs. Smiling, he closed his eyes and listened to the smooth, entergetic voice of his friend. Ever since they had met, Hiro knew that Shuichi was going to be famous one day with his big voice. Low in confidence, though a large supporter in everyone else's dreams, the 18 year old wanted to be someone, but feared on how he would be recieved. Hiro tried constantly to help him out, but failed miserably due to Shuichi's wailings and large, crocodile tears. Yes, he loved Shuichi, but it was time for him to find his wings and fly on out. Soon, it was going to happen to him, but Hiro was dedicated to their dream of making it big as a band.

Hiro's day-dream was interupted by Shuichi flopping ontop of him. "LA LI HO, HIRO!!! LET'S GET GOING! I REALLY HUNGRY!"  
--------

**YAY! Second chapter done!  
Reivews are nice... please give me some or I'm going to be beaten to death by Sanzo and his Paper-Fan-O-Doom. I HATE that thing! -twitch-  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Later Days...!"_  
SD**


	4. Chapter Three

**Strawberry Glaze **

**A Gravitation fanfiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Chapter Three**

**Pairings: it's not that hard to tell! **

**Disclaimer: Maki Murakami owns all the characters in here except for Emmy- she's mine. So, yeah, I got a ridiculous flame that pissed me off and so, I had to write that rant. That was WRONG of me to respond like I did. However, I RESPECT Shuichi and Eiri enough to the extent of to NOT pair them off with someone else. No matter what. However, Hika continues to annoy me. -sighs- I will admit it: Hika, you DID get to me on a VERY bad week. It's called being "vistited by that certain Aunt of the Month". Don'tcha HATE that, ladies? Anyway... I'm going to finish this story. WITH Emmy. And in this chapter: Eiri finds Shuichi!!! What'll happen?! Will Shuichi FINALLY get out of his writer's block? Will we EVER see Kumagoro?!! All this and more in Strawberry Glaze! Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!**  
-------

_"What if I wanted to break?  
Laugh it all off in your face.  
What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor-  
couldn't tell this anymore.  
What would you do?"_  
**-"The Kill" by 30 seconds to mars**

--------

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"  
"Yes, Shuichi... this is something that'll help you."

Both boys sat in the Mall of Georgia, watching the people pass, the sounds of laughter, talking, footsteps on the floor, music, the water fountains crashing against Shuichi's ears. "Take a look at everyone, Shu. See what they see and imagine what might go through their heads. They look like everyday people but what if they're hiding something? Find a story and start thinking of words, dude. I'll be back with some food, okay?," Hiro suggested, putting his hands in his jean pockets. Shuichi nodded his pink head and smiled, watching the guitarist walk off. Sighing, he leaned back against the bench and pulled his orange hood over his head, stuffing his hands into the small pockets and watching the people walk pass him, staring and observing. They all looked the same to him, though not from Japan. Everyone was busy, scurring around like mice, trying to get from point A to point B. They didn't care what laid before them, nor what was there in the surroundings to offer for them. Shifting some, Shuichi turned his head and saw something flash before him. Curiosity getting the best of him, he sat up straighter and tried to find the thing that broke his concentration.

Ah!  
There it was!

Jumping up, the singer dashed towards the brilliant sight lost in the crowd. It was different than what he saw in the Mall. Or anywhere. It was beautiful! A perfect color of shorts, but Shuichi couldn't place it. The thing was moving too fast for him. Slipping between people, Shuichi continued to follow on towards the end of the mall where a bookshop laid before him. Raising a eyebrow, the Japanese boy stopped before the entrance. "I guess it went in here...," he mumbled to himself and walked in, the smell of new books and cleaning supplies wafting in his nose. Looking around, Shuichi tried to find the shinny. Where WAS it?! He was getting frustrated by the minute, not able to get what he wanted. Stopping in the mystery section of the bookstore, the boy slumped his shoulders, not able to find his treasure. _'What the hell, man...? I find something and then it disappears!'_ Shuichi pouted and turned around, ready to leave.

He doesn't really ever watch where he's going...

He bumped into something sturdy, knocking him off balance. Crying out in surprise, Shuichi flailed his arms, bracing the fall when someone caught him. Gasping, he turned looked up and met the most gorgeous pair of golden eyes burning into him. His heart stopped beating. He knew that his entire face was burning red from embarassment and awe at the man who held him in his arms. Shuichi noticed faintly that the man's hair was a blinding blonde color- just like what he saw in the crowd eariler. "Shinny!!!," he cried out and then clamped his hands over his mouth.

He was instantly dropped to the floor.

"WAH!!! Why'd ya do THAT?!," Shuichi howled, gripping his butt from behind, wincing that the sharp pain firing up his spine. The pale, blonde man frowned at him and his upper lip curled some as he stared down at the pink-haired bundle of mess. It was the brat from the show! And... in a... compromising position... his legs were spread out, the knees barely touching each other as Shuichi was arched up, still holding his behind, his face rosy and large, amethyst eyes gleaming brightly with unshed tears. His plump lips were pulled into a motion of pain, too innocent for his own good. Eiri wanted to punch himself. He was thinking of the kid as a damn yaoi wet dream!!! And he barely KNEW him! At last, he finally found him! By lucky chance, of course, but here he was... and awfully tempting. Struggling with his raging hormones, the novelist spoke in a low, almost dangerous tone, "Watch where you go next time, brat. Next time, I won't be so nice or helpful." Shuichi pouted cutely and stood fast, hands clenched by his sides. "Maybe you should watch out for people instead of worrying about YOU, ya big pale MEANIE!!!"

Shuichi inwardly groaned at his stupidity and lack of calling names for this man.  
_'What is WRONG with you?!! Just walk away, Shuichi! Don't start anything!,'_ cried his conscience, practically begging him with a teary voice. Shuichi growled some in his throat and followed his inner voice by walking past the man- only to be stopped by Eiri throwing out his arm and making the singer fall back down. "What the hell?!!," Shuichi yelled, anger visible on his cute face. Eiri smirked, his eyes now hooded with a unknown emotion that made the teen shiver under the scruinty of the blonde novelist. "Do you know who I am, brat?"

"A jerk-off?"  
"Guess again."  
"The world's biggest, arrogant, self-centered, pompus dirtbag?"  
"Let's try... Yuki Eiri..."

Shuichi wanted to DIE. Fall into the mall floor and just DIE. Out of all of his days, he had to run into someone famous! And also very, very sexy. Shuichi knew very well who Yuki Eiri was- a popular romance novelist with a pissy attitude and fabulous looks that melted all the women's- and a few men's- hearts. Everyone wanted him. And secretly... Shuichi was a avid reader of the books. Now he knew why he was attracted to his shinny hair- because it was like Eiri's. And somewhere, in his heart, he hoped a tiny bit that it WAS him. And now, he loomed over Shuichi like a great, golden monolith. And staring at him with such unreadable eyes. He was starting to have a panic attack inside. Shuichi trembled and stood up quickly, turning around and running towards the back of the bookstore, hoping that the man didn't follow him. Hiding himself deep against the poerty section, he hid behind a large, plush chair, clutching at his chest. "Oh, my God... breathe, Shu, breathe...," he mumbled to himself over and over, trying to calm his rattled nerves. He bad-mouthed a celebrity, lived enough to escape and now, dwelt with the guilt of leaving behind such a beautiful person. No matter how rude and mean he was, Shuichi felt something spark inside of him when he stared into those fiery amber depths of his eyes. A force pulled him to those orbs. A undescribable force. It scared Shuichi.

A weight fell on his shoulders. Shuichi paused for a moment, letting the feeling sink in. After five minutes passed of him staring into space with a blank mind, he drew his knees to his chest and hugged them, resting his head on the caps. "He'll be a somebody. I will be a nobody," he whispered to the still air and silence around him, the faint sound of the bookstore music barely reaching his ears. tears that had once thratened to fall earlier raced down his plump cheeks, soaking into the orange material of his hoodie. Shuichi wanted Hiro to hurry and call him on his cell. To find him and comfort him. Yuki Eiri was an untouchable- a force of nature that wouldn't be swayed by others nor follow any rules and always rule the top. Like Sakuma Ryuichi. The pink-haired boy sniffled and buried his face in his arms, crying quietly in his hiding spot.

"Hey."

Shuichi felt a bile rise into his throat as he heard the deep voice. Swallowing, he looked up through his strawberry-colored bangs as he saw Eiri standing before him. The blonde felt something within him twinge as he saw those red cheeks soaked with tears, a fear hiding behind that violet stare. He swiped a hand through his messy bangs and sighed, closing his eyes. "Get on up. I'll take you to lunch."  
------

Nothing much was said while they ate. Well, more like while Shuichi ate. Because of his nervousness around the man, he stuffed his mouth with as much burger, fries, and apple pie as he could, slurping noisily on a strawberry milkshake. Eiri watched on, shocked, rather appalled, and fascinated as how much food the boy consumed. Eiri glanced around him and noticed the stares and gaping from the people around him. Glaring at them rather evilly, they turned around quickly and emersed themselves with their own meals. Turning to Shuichi, he saw the brat staring at him darkly, his cheeks stuffed like a chipmunks, holding onto a Big Mac dearly. Chewing on it slowly, the boy watched the man shift slightly in the booth. Pleased with making the novelist antsy, he swallowed his burger and grinned. "So. What brings YOU here to the US, Eiri-sama? The Japanese not liking you too much now?," he sneered, waving a french fry around. Raising a fine brow, Eiri said, "No. Not really. More like the Americans wanted some of _my_ flavor." Blushing some, Shuichi turned his head away, mumbling, "Please... who'd wanna taste a meanie-head?"

He felt a prescence near him and Shuichi found himself drowning in the amber gaze, a rather stupid look on his face. He saw a faint smile cross Eiri's perfect lips. "Dare to try?," he murmured faintly, a finger tracing over Shuichi's chin. Blinking some at the contact, the boy screeched and fell onto the floor under the booth.

Shaking his head, Eiri stood, tired of the teen antics. "Well, there's your treat. You shouldn't get so emotional from name-calling or realization. I've been called more nastier names and recieved even worse reactions on who I was. You're not the first, brat."  
"My name is Shindo Shuichi! SHU-ICH-I!!! God, at least get THAT right!"

A merry ringtone to the sound of Nittle Grasper's "Sleeless Beauty" erupted from Shuichi's short pocket. He reached for it and saw that it was Hiro calling him. "Ah!" Bringing the phone to his ear, he spoke merrily, "Hey Hiro!!! I'm in McDonalds. Yup, I already ate!!! What...? You have more food?! Heck YES I want SOME!!! Meet me at the food court, Hiro!!! Bai bbbbaaaaiiiii!," he sang out and clicked the cell phone shut. He stood up and bowed to Eiri. "Thank you for treating me to lunch, but I have more waiting for me!" He dashed out the small resturant and made his way towards the entrance of the mall. Shaking his golden head, Eiri craved for a cigarette badly. It was hard enough watching the boy, but to finally get a chance to touch him... the skin he caressed to lightly was soft enough to make Eiri yearn to touch more. What WAS it about the teen that got to him? It wasn't the same effect that Emmy had on him. This was something _entirely_ different.  
Something good.  
Something... nice.  
"Shuichi, huh?"  
-------

Emmy sat beside her father in a large office, her hands in her lap, her eyes focused in front of her steadily, not really listening to what the man had to say. Something about spreading her musical talents further, taking her to the other side of the world, expanding her band's sound. Basic drabble from a guy who looked like he was 19 years old. However, Seguchi Tohma was no fool, nor a idiot. He was going to test her out. Once he stopped talking, Emmy bowed her head. "Thank you for your offer, Mr. Seguchi, but I don't want to go over-sea's. Nor, do I want my band to recieve special treatment. We are going to do this our way, sir."  
"I know. That's why I'm not going to sign you on."  
Emmy blinked and turned her head to Tohma, disbelief on her face. "What?"

Tohma smiled knowingly, tilting his head to the side. "You're not ready. There are better people out there. You do have a unique flavor, but it's not really NG Production quality. Your voice isn't strong enough, you are weak in stage performance, and there is no passion within your lyrics nor singing. I merely said all those things to get a rise out of you. Now, you are dismissed."

Emmy gaped at him, her heart rapidly beating against her chest. "What do you mean not _strong_ enough?!! I'm PLENTY strong! All of our shows are sold-outs and everyone loves us!!!"  
"Everyone around here, Miss Banister. You may leave now."  
Huffing, the blonde jerked out of the chair and stormed out of the office, her father following silently. Tohma watched them and leaned on his elbows, chin in hands. "There is someone out there better. And I do believe they are underneath my nose. But, you, Emmy... have the gift to make it happen for _both_ of you," he said to himself softly, knowing deep down he was dutifully right.  
--------

Emmy stalked along the sidewalk, her high heels claking noisily against the pavement. "What in the FUCK did he mean, Dad?!! What have all of my voice lessons been for then?! Am I wasted talent?!!," she cried out, stopping suddenly. Chase Banister sighed to himself and tried to thinking of choice words. "Well... not all of it is worthless, sweetheart. Perhaps Seguchi is looking for something more... original."  
"... is that it? So, I'm just like everyone else, apparently?"  
"No, I'm not saying that."

The girl looked back at her father and stared some at him, her eyes studying him. "Daddy... just go ahead and SAY it." With that, she walked on without him.  
--------

Shuichi groaned against and slumped in his desk chair.  
He was back in school the follow day.  
Bored.  
Sleepy.  
Hungry.  
And really bored. And in front of him was his messy kanji lyrics, almost done. Ever since meeting with Eiri yesterday, he was suddenly hit with inspiration, crying for joy while babbling to Hiro of his encounter with the celebrity. The guitarist simply nodded along and sheepishly smiled. Oh, how his dear friend was in for a surprise... Shuichi poked at Hiro's shoulder. "Oi, where's out teacher? If she's not here in like... two minutes, I'm bailing," he announced. Most of the students around him agreed loudly. Hiro sighed and popped Shuichi in the nose. "Just hang on, Mr. Famous Singer." Shuichi grinned stupidly and scratched his head. "Heheheheee... not yet!!! Espeically not until we get a keyboardist-"

"Good afternoon, class."

A loud crash rang out in the classroom suddenly. Hiro witnessed his friend fainting at the sight of their Literature teacher.  
"Since Mrs. Whiting is out for the remainder of the semester due to illness issues, I am your new subsitute teacher." Mocking amber eyes smiled darkly at the students.  
"My name is Eiri Yuki."  
--------

**HA! I'm done with the chapter!  
Now, review and make me feel happy, please?!! "Kaleido Star" can only do so much for me! -weeps- And I found out there's another season of it and I MUST go and find the boxset!  
Reivew PLEASE!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Later Days...!"_  
SD**


	5. Chapter Four

**Strawberry Glaze **

**A Gravitation fanfiction**

** By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Chapter Four**

**Pairings: it's not that hard to tell! **

**Disclaimer: Maki Murakami owns all the characters, except for Emmy. She's mine. Haha. Well,chapter three has come and gone and we have NOW seen that Eiri is -le gasp!- working as a substitute teacher?!! NANI DESU KA?! Heehee, I love myself for putting Anime characters in real people roles. And for everyone that has STUCK by me, I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! All of this wouldn't have been possbily without your support and demands of wanting more chapters!!! Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!**  
-------

_"What if everything around you,  
Isn't quite as it seems?  
What if all the world you think you know  
Is an elaborate dream?  
And if you look at your reflection,  
Is it all you wanted to be?  
What if you could look right through the cracks,  
Would you find yourself-  
Find yourself afraid to see?"_

**-Nine Inch Nails, "right where it belongs"**  
--------

Shuichi couldn't breathe. His eyes focused in anger and half in confusion as the blonde man stood before his class, talking about Ernest Hemmingway, his thin-framed glasses glinting in the light as he wrote notes on the board and turned to face his class, the calm, drolling sound of his voice lulling everyone into a mesmerized trance, the girls blushing and swooning, the boys in awe of how cool and composed he looked. Shuichi, however, failed to fall for any of Yuki Eiri's ways. He knew how he truly was...

_'But, he's REALLY good-looking...',_ came the tiny voice of Shuichi's conscience, sitting on his shoulder in the form of a angel with small powdered blue wings, purple eyes, and a mop of magenta hair. _'No, he's NOT!,'_ the singer argued back mentally, narrowing his amethyst eyes at the replused thought. _'Oh, so... you DON'T like him?,'_ said Conscience, tapping a finger to its chin. _'No!!! I like-'_  
_'Emmy?'  
'Yeah! I do!'_

_'Uh-huh... okay. But remember, Shuichi, there are going to be some hurt people...,'_ Conscience stated in a sad tone. Shuichi raised an eyebrow and glanced over at his shoulder to find the apparition gone. He blanced some, not believing that he was just arguing with a figment of his imagination. Groaning some, he turned back to his lyrics, pleased that they were now completed. "Now, all I have to do is get with Hiro to finalize the music, and then, off to the recording studio!," he whispered excitedly to himself, rubing his tiny hands together. The bell rang, signaling for the next class change. Shuichi stood, gathering his books and notebook into his bookbag when he heard, "Oh, stay behind please, Mr. Shindou." Shuichi raised his head to meet the gleaming stare of amber in the front of the classroom. Shuichi stomped a foot and hung his head. Hiro stopped by his side, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. "What did you do this time?," he asked, confused. So far, Shuichi hadn't done anythign wrong that he could think of. "Nothing. Just go on to Art without me. I'll be there soon. Oh, here are my lyrics. Read 'em and let me know whatcha think, 'kay?," Shuichi asked pleasantly, grinning. Hiro's mouth twitched into one, the energy of his friend making him match with his friend's.

"Will do. Have fun with Yuki-sensei," he teased and waltzed out, pulling his red hair into a ponytail. Shuichi watched the retreating figure of his guitarist and then, stiffly, turned his attention to the blonde sitting ontop of his desk. The room was empty, leaving only them behind. "Well, fancy seeing you here, Shindou. Didn't know you were school. What _are_ the odds of this happening?," Eiri snickered, crossing his arms over his chest, tilting his head back some to stare at "his" student. The boy pouted some, and shrugged, turning his head away. "Like I really wanted this to happen. What are ya now, some sort of stalker or someone who HAS to be everywhere to recieve attention?," Shuichi snapped back, proud of his come-back.

He watched, pleased, as Eiri narrowed his eyes even more. But... now, those eyes scared him. Shuichi shifted on his feet and blushed some. His heart was beginning to race, the blood pounding in his ear in a dull roar. '_What is this..?,' _he asked himself, dreading what Eiri might say next. Silence now reigned over the two making Shuichi nervous. "Uhm... why did you keep me back?," he asked in a timid voice, unable to look at the man. He heard the chair scoot back and the sound of footsteps approach him.

Lifting his pink-head, he saw a dangerous glint in those golden eyes. _**'That's it. I'm outta here!!!,'**_ he screamed in his head, and tried to turn, but a hand reached out fast and brought him back, flinging his small frame right against Eiri's strong one. He struggled, crying out as the fingers dug into his arm. "Please!!! Let me go! Gah, Mr. Yuki, that HURTS!," Shuichi pleaded, his body trembling. "I'm not letting go," replied the blonde, his voice eerily low and deep, making the singer lift his head up quickly, eyes large and fearful. Eiri pushed them back against the wall in the classroom, both of his large hands on Shuichi's arms.

"You want to know something? Since I first saw you, you haven't even left my MIND. Do you KNOW what that does to a person? If they can't get something off their brain, they go insane? Perhaps even slightly mental? Also because, they can't HAVE that thing? Huh? Do you _know_, Shindou?," Eiri asked darkly, the thrill of making the boy squirm before him coursing through his body like fire. The teen sniffled softly, tears gathering in his eyes at the humiliation. "No... I don't... what did I do?," he asked in a shaky voice, his body beginning to go limp in the strong hold Eiri had on him. The blonde smirked some and leaned his head down, his mouth directly hovering over Shuichi's ear, his hot breath making the boy gasp, arching involuntarily towards the man. There was a sudden line of fire running through Shuichi, straight from his chest to his groin, pooling deeply at the bottom.

"I don't even know! You haunt my dreams, day and night. You and your damn... whatever it is. And if you don't even know, then, I guess I'll have to figure it out, won't I?," Eiri murmured, closing in the space between them and burying his nose in the pink hair, smelling strawberries. One of his hands slid up Shuichi's arms to caress the boy's thin, long neck that burned underneath his palm. Fingers traced along Shuichi's jawline towards the back of his head, finger nails scratching against skin and hair, bending it back as Eiri's mouth then left the ear and descended upon the quaking mouth of Shuichi.

_**BAM!  
THWAP!**_  
"Ooooohhhhh, ffffuuucccckkkk..."

Eiri crumbled to the floor, holding his stomach in pain as Shuichi dashed out of the room in a panic.  
--------

The cameras continued to click and flash as Emmy posed with her band in the studio, the cool air conditioner freezing against her skin and face as she stared into space, her heavily-done eyes unfocused. "Emmy, darlin', look my way please? And Gaberiel, place her arm around her shoulder. Michael, lean in towards her left side more. Ah, Raif!!! I love that in the back! Arms crossed, hair in face- perfect! Now, hold it...!" The flash burned against Emmy's eyes. She felt hollow inside since her meeting with Tohma Seguchi. To be told that she wasn't good enough... it affected her some. What more was she to do? Magdalean's Sorrow was schedual for a small photoshoot for their promo CD that they handed out at gigs and small concerts and hopefully, to get a spread in the local rock music magazine of upcoming performances and bands. Emmy felt no passion for this shoot. Sighing, she stood up and walked off, ignoring the exclaimations and protests.

She grabbed her shoulder bag and jacket, stalking towards the exit of the building and allow the hot sunlight to flow over her. The noise of the city rang in her ears. Swallowing the large lump that formed in her throat, she made her way up the street. She knew soon that Gabriel would call her on her cell. He was always checking up on her. Her best friend for 6 years, Gabriel Sullivan was a heaven-sent angel for Emmy. As their lead guitarist and half manager with her dad, he knew everything he needed to know in the music business, but did it with grace. With dark long hair that fell to his shoulders in small waves and piercing dark brown eyes with a soft smile and lanky, built body, he often resembled Brandon Lee from "The Crow" movie, making Emmy fall in love with him since they met at a Aerosmith concert and clicked. He was everything that Emmy loved, dispite her infatuation with Shuichi and Eiri.

However, Gabriel was still taken.  
Emmy hated herself for thinking horrid thoughts of his girlfriend, no matter _how_ nice Alice Bell was. Emmy couldn't bring herself to tell him, "I love you so much" last year on Valentine's when they performed for her high school's Valentine's Day dance. Instead, she watched on the side when Alice told him how she felt for Gabriel. And everyday, Emmy regretted it, but moved forward with her band and with Gabriel.

Dismissing the thoughts of her friend, Emmy passed a local high school, trying to get to the McDonalds on the other side when she saw a familiar pink head bobbing in the crowd. "Shuichi!!!," she called out, her face breaking out in to a large smile. Shuichi turned around, looking for the voice who said his name. Seeing Emmy, he made a beeline to her. "Hey, what's up- oof!!! Whatta hug there! What's up, Shu?," she asked gently, wrapping her arms around him. He laid his chin on her shoulder, sniffling and holding back his tears. "N-nothing... just a bad d-day at school," he mumbled, smelling the distant scent of lilac and mango on her. "You're a really bad liar, ya know? C'mon, let's go get some food," she offered cherrily, turning him around and both walked off towards the resturaunt.

Shuichi didn't want to dump on Emmy what just had happened.  
No matter _how_ much it scared him.  
And excited him.  
And how much he didn't understand the enigma named Yuki Eiri.  
--------

"I didn't think you were coming back here so soon. It's only been, what- two weeks since I left?," Tohma asked in a cool, but very pleased voice at the person before him in his office. "Well, I missed the place. I am America's son, blessed with the gift of music management and fire-arms. Not that I'm bragging in anyway...," the person replied in a light tone, deep but care-free. Tohma shook his platnium head, now fully grinning. "Of course not. I presume you're here because of a new singer you found last night?"

"Yes!!! I found them- yeah, there's two- the other night in the main city's park, rehearsing I guess. It's only a singer and a guitarist, but Seguchi-sama... they have something. I can't really describe it, but I loved everything about their music. However... the singer is the lyricist and he's stumbling along, but he has enthusiasim and energy and there's also "something" about him too. I think this is it, Tohma... I really do," the person said in a confident tone. Tohma leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together and studying his partner. "Then prove to me that you're right-

K."

Claude Winchester alias "K" smiled pleasantly and saluted with two fingers, his cornflower blue eyes twinkling with mischeif. "Always at your service, Seguchi-sama. I won't disappoint you. That DOES mean I get my weapons back to complete this mission, rrrriiigghhhttt?," K drawled out, fingers wiggling in anticipation. "Of course, K. I would never hold what was precious to you for such a long time"  
---------

Emmy looked at her friend in front of her, who poked at his food sadly, his strawberry milkshake untouched. "Hey, Shuichi... what's wrong, really? You're never like this. You love food!," she urged gently. The boy scoffed some in the back of his throat and looked away, his eyes hidden by his bangs. "School was just rough. But, I'll be okay. Uhm, Emmy? Can I ask you something?"

The girl nodded, shoving a piece of chicken wrap in her mouth. "What's up?"

"Is it okay to mess with someone? Like, to get the best of them to make them all confused and such? Get them riled up that they won't leave you alone or they think about you all the time?"

Emmy blinked, jerking her head back some. "What in the _world _do you mean by THAT? Shuichi- are you being harassed by someone?!" Shuichi jumped at the severity in her voice and shook his hands. "No, no, no! Nothing like that! But, I think I messed up someone... they like me... but, I don't know if I like them back... I mean, I kinda, uuhh...," he blushed and dropped his head some, hands diving underneath the table to grasp themselves. Emmy raised a quizzical eyebrow and then opened her mouth, realization hitting her. "Ooohhh... you already like someone ELSE, hm?" Shuichi groaned miserably and then proceeded to fill his mouth with chicken McNuggest and fries. Emmy laughed merrily and clapped her hands. "Haha!!! Gotcha! So, whose the lucky person?"

Cheek puffing out, the boy's face grew redder and he averted the blonde's gaze.  
Emmy felt her heart pound hard against her chest. _'No... it couldn't be...'_

Silence stretched on until Emmy decided to move. "Well, let's get out of here. I'll take you home. C'mon." A few moments later, they were on their way to his house. The ride home was unsettled, making Shuichi nervous. Inside, he was battling with himself. 'Who do I like? Emmy... or Eiri...? It's all confusing. I don't know what to do. I can't have them both. But I barely KNOW Eiri Yuki!!! Oh, God, what do I do?!!"

Emmy pulled into a drive way to a quaint two story house and parked the truck. She glanced over at her friend and bit her bottom lip, her gloved hands thumping at the steering wheel. "If ya want, we can meet up tomorrow after school. I have another photoshoot and you are more than welcome to come with me, Shu," she offered polietly. The singer whirled around in his seat. "Really?!! Awesome! Let's do it!" Emmy smiled largely and nodded. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh..."

Just as Shuichi slid out of the seat, Emmy grasped the end of his dark red hoodie, holding him still. He turned to her, eyes large and questioning. The girl blushed and leaned over, placing a chaste peck on his soft cheek, eyes closed, and heart racing wildly. _'There... I did it,' _she thought.  
She pulled back, head ducked from view. "G-good night...," she whispered, and crawled back into the safe inside of her truck. Shuichi stared after her and nodded dumbly, his cheek slightly burning from the contact of her mouth. "Yeah... 'night," he replied faintly, closing the truck door. Emmy waved to him and pulled out into the dark street, disappearing into the night. Bringing his hand up to his face, he traced the tips of his fingers over the spot where she kissed him. "Wow..."

He walked inside in a slight daze, but happy. "Wait 'til I tell Hiro!" But deep inside, he was a bit upset. _'Should I have let Eiri kiss me...? I- I really wanted him to.' _Shuichi paused in his walking, remembering their afternoon. How gentle and rough he handled him... the hot breath against his skin, those piercing eyes that went straight through him, how soft his lips looked... that is, before he-

"OH, SHIT!!! I PUNCHED A FAMOUS NOVELIST IN THE STOMACH!!!"  
-------

**Well, THIS was a complex chapter for me...! Shuichi was almost attacked by Eiri and he got a kiss in the end, but he's REGRETTING IT!!! -author falls over- So, how am I doing? Is it good?!! DO I GET COOKIES?!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Later Days...!"_  
SD**


	6. Chapter Five

**Strawberry Glaze **

**A Gravitation fanfiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Chapter Five **

**Pairings: kinda confusing now... -cringe-**

**Disclaimer: Maki Murakami ownzed everyone, except for Emmy. But I REALLY want K... I love K so much... but not as much as I love Stage!Ryuichi. Omg, he's soooo hott in that mode. Anyways, yuppers, Shuichi doesn't know who to lean towards: the sweet, vivacious caring singer Emmy or the pissy, deliciously sexy novelist Eiri. Of course, my dear readers, I can't give away such things... or perhaps you KNOW who goes with who! -cackles- And yesh, I DO have a Crow fetish. I love me some Brandon Lee. -drools- It was a awesome movie. I love the comic book as well. But enough dwadling- Shuichi has caused pain to Eiri, who wants the boy, and now, Shuichi is stuck on deciding upon whether it's Emmy he likes, or the sadistic new Literature teacher. Wow. I love drama... review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!**  
-------

_"Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.  
Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see...  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
A little high, little low,  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me..."_  
**-Queen, "bohemian rhapsody"**  
--------

Why was it burning? Everywhere... so hot. However, in this case, it felt _good_.  
Illegally good.

Shuichi tossed back his head in rapturous, silent scream as he fet a pair of lips wrap around his most private posession eagerly like a lollipop, a talented tonuge wrapping around the silken flesh, large hands traveling up his sides. Never had the teen experienced such emotion running through him. Shuichi was terrified of it, but at the same time, he welcomed it with vigor. The lips now tightened themselves over the pink-haired boy, who trembled violently. He whimpered, biting down on his bottom lip, sweat rolling down his body, his face flushed and eyes swimming with unshed tears of passion. He never had anyone allow him to feel like this in his life. It was hasty, raw, quick, though lingering. It filled Shuichi with fire and made his blood boil nearly over.

The mouth left him and traveled up his stomach, all the way up to his chest and then finally captured his own, thrusting a powerful tonuge into his willing mouth. Shuichi grasped onto a strong back, scared that he was going to pass out from sheer rapture from the heated kiss he was recieving and the now special attention given to his hardness with the large hands. The pink-haired singer shook as he was worked up, his need aching and burning. Almost.. almost...

"Shuichi...?"  
_'Hmm... oh, yeah... almost!'_  
"OY, WAKE UP, HENTAI!"

**_BANG!  
CRASH!_**

"Wwwwwwwaaaaahhhhh, Hhhhiiiiiirrrroooo!!! What was THAT fooooorrrr?!," cried out Shuichi, clutching at his head. Hiro frowned at him, holding his guitar possessively. "Instead of finishing and perfecting your lyrics, you're day-dreaming!!! And, uhm... I wonder WHAT about?," the teen snickered, pointing down to the obvious bulge in his friend's tight jeans. Amethyst eyes wandered down and then Shuichi screeched, hands flying down to cover himself up. Hiro roared with laughter and strummed a loud chord, singing along with it. They were in his parent's basement, their equipment hooked up and the forgotten kanji lyrics laying on the floor. Shuichi blew out air tiredly and stood up, dusting off his knees. He peered over at his red-haired friend and bit his bottom lip, wanting to talk to him about Eiri. About Emmy. About how felt for both of them.

"Uhm, Hiro...? Is it... for friends to, er, kiss?," he asked meekly, turning away to busy himself with fiddling with his microphone. "Well, doesn't it depend on what type it was?," Hiro sugessted, looking back to Shuichi. "Why? Who kissed you? Oh wait- Nooo... she didn't?! She did?!!! DUDE, you SCORED!," Hiro whooped and slapped the pink-haired teen on the back, nearly knocking him over. Shuichi sighed and shook his head. "It was only on the cheek. I seriously doubt Emmy has "those" kinds of feelings for me. But, it WAS different..." Hiro frowned some and raised an eyebrow. "Different how?"

"Like... odd. I liked it, but then, I didn't."  
"Shu- we've dicussed this over and over again while over in Japan... you're not gay. You're more than likely bi-curious." Shuichi cringed at that word but stayed silent. During his first two years in high school, Shuichi started to develop feelings for the same sex, unsure and scared. The only person he sought comfort from was Hiro, who stuck by his side through his struggle of denying the idea he liked boys. In the end, they told each other that Shuichi was only bi-curious and the situation was never brought back up until Shuchi received that kiss from Emmy last night. Hiro leaned back into his chair and studied Shuichi for a moment and nodded solemnly. "You so need to get laid." The singer sputtered and blushed darkly, mumbling, "No I don't!" Hiro grinned maliciously and picked up his guitar, resting it on his knees. "Well, earlier, you seemed _pretty_ damn excited about _something_... care to help me out?," Hiro asked innocently, watching Shuichi squirm and then hunch around his microphone stand, staring at his friend with large, watery eyes that were filled with guilt.

"Shu?"  
"I was day-dreaming about Yuki Eiri.  
"..."  
"God-dammit, say something Hiro! Quit staring at mmmeeeeee!!!"  
--------

Emmy laid down in the front yard of her house, staring up at the slowly darkening sky. The news must've been right about afternoon showers... Atlanta was prone to early spring showers that came up unexpectedly. Sighing some, she closed her purple shadowed eyes and clenched her hands in the green grass. The black long-sleeved shirt with the red tanktop covered in red sequins over it and dark stone-washed flares didn't make her hot as it would most people. Emmy enjoyed wearing her punk clothes, but often dreamed of being lady-like. Just as her mother and grandmother before her. Emmy frowned some and re-opened her eyes.

_'If only it was Gabriel that made me **feel** that way... then I wouldn't be stuck in this mess.'  
_Her conscience cut in apruptly. 'Oh, and I suposse Shuichi doesn't?' Emmy blinked, shocked at what her inner voice just stated._ 'Well... I mean... it's just that Shuichi is cute, bright, funny, and sweet to me, but I met Gabriel first and I still love him. No matter how much he's happy with Alice, Gabriel will come first in my heart.' _Her conscience let out a small giggle, very light and understanding. 'However, dear Emmy, you forget- Shuichi made you feel better after confronting Yuki Eiri the other night. Doesn't that stand for something?' The blonde growled and shot up, her blonde hair flying everywhere. "Leave me ALONE!"

A deep voice rumbled gently above her. "Okay then... no practice today...," Gabriel chuckled, tilting his head to the side, his dark locks falling over his shoulders. Emmy gasped and then blushed darkly, hands folding quickly in her lap. "No... I didn't mean that...! Oh, quit laughin' at me!," she whined as her guitarist sat down beside her, a bemused smile playing on his lips. His hazel eyes lingered on her for a moment and then he spoke softly, "Look, Emmy, we have a problem. You might like to know." Raising a blonde brow, the girl watched as Gabriel took out his cell phone and flipped it open, his slim thumb moving over the small number pads. Suddenly, her ears where filled with fast, entergetic guitar rifts and then, a bright, clear, strong voice floated out of the small speakers of the mobile phone. It was a in Japanese, no doubt, and it was good.

That voice was _good_.  
Better.  
Stronger.  
It had more passion and light in it than Emmy ever heard.  
And it scared her.

Dread filled her heart as the girl sombered up, eyes darkening some. "I know who it is... it's gotta be him," she muttered lowly, turning her head away from Gabriel. "There's no one else I know around here who speaks that language." The boy's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?," he asked. Silence stretched on some until Emmy spoke in a tiny voice, "It's my friend... Shindou Shuichi. I know that cute voice anywhere," she finished with a light giggle, almost crazed in a sense. Gabriel frowned. "Emmy, you know what this means. If this... Shindou person comes out with a voice like that and sings it in English, and everyone in our area here's him and his guitarist, we're done for," Gabriel said firmly, turning off his phone and sliding it back into his pocket. Thunder rumbled off in the distance, deaf to Emmy's ears. '_This is what Seguchi must've meant by not being good... because... there was already someone out there who was going to be better than me. How in the world is it possible that it would be Shuichi? How? **Why**?'_ The girl stood up, hands clenched by her side. "Gabriel, I hate to say this, I really do, but-"

"Don't you dare step down, Emmy Banister."  
Aqua eyes flashing, the singer of Magdalean's Sorrow stood up fast and glared at her friend. She spoke in a low voice, weary yet full of longing. "I'll step down to allow someone who _deserves_ to be in the spotlight for once. I don't think I can do this anymore... I'm only 19, Gabe. I have to do more than just sing and perform. I never even finished 2nd semester of college. I want to go back to school-"

"And leave me behind too?!!," Gabriel yelled at her, standing and turning towards her fast, dark hair flying around him, a angry frown on his face. Emmy blushed again, darker, and felt the world underneath her start to give out slightly. "Wha-what?," she gasped, hardly believing what he was saying.  
The sky broke suddenly and rain fell around them.  
--------

Silently, Yuki Eiri lit a cigarette and inhaled the nicoten filtered tastes, blowing the smoke slowly out of his lungs as he stared absently at the news, the female reported droning on CNN. He felt bad- guilty, as a matter of fact. Which, was a surprise to him. He was prone to just being a cold-hearted bastard who didn't really care what people thought, said, or did towards him. He let it go or simply stare them down until they fretted and ran away. Eiri sighed and flipped back his blonde hair, closing his eyes. He actually came onto the pink-haired student. In his classroom... his small, lithe body pressed against his own, trapped and weak, his scent everywhere on him. It was in Eiri's nose, in his memory now. How he trembled and gazed up at him with such fearful eyes... that was now interferring with his job.

Eiri had made up his mind at last minute to rake in more money by getting a side job. Since he enjoyed writing and novels, he thought being a Literature teacher at a near-by high school would go by smoothly. He talked with the principal and worked everything out nicely, even handing out free copies of his latest work to the female staff. School, Eiri thought, wouldn't be so bad. How _wrong_ was he when he saw those large, familiar violet eyes staring at him. Eiri groaned and shook his head, remembering the nice right hook Shuichi planted into his stomach when he got too close to the boy. "What the hell were you thinking?," he muttered, looking to his right to pick up his beer. Gulping down some, the door bell rang suddenly. Curious, and slightly annoyed, the man stood and answered the door with a cool, crisp, "What do you want?" A all-too recognizable face that eerily matched his own grinned back at him. "Hhhhheeelllllooooo, brother dearest! I have returend from the Mother-Land!," rang out the cheery, exhubarant voice of his brother, Tatsuah Uesugi. With black hair and twinkling dark blue eyes, the two men were opposite as night and day, though looked as if they were twins.

Eiri narrowed his eyes and stared down with distaste for his younger sibling. "The fuck are you doing here? Did Dad send you all the out out here to bring me back?"  
"No, I just wanted to pop in... say hi... oh, WOW!!! What a AWESOME pad, bro!," Tatsuha exclaimed brightly, barging into the apartment room, bags in his hands. Eiri decided to plan evil ways to destroy his brother while shutting the door tightly. "C'mon, Tatsuha, why are you really here?," he grounded out, working the cyndrical tube of cancer between his lips as he stared steadily at the bouncing boy through a thin film of smoke. Stopping some, the teen looked back at his brother with a vacant expression. "Yeah, Dad does want you home, but that's not really the reason... I mean, I know he wants you to run the shrine, but I got that covered."  
"Then why are you here? And stop that damn squirming; you look like a worm."

Tatsuah pouted slightly, a faint blush sweeping across his cheeks. "I heard Sakuma-sama was in town-" Eiri groaned loudly and stomped off into his study. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! You're thinking with your cock, you animal. God-dammit, why can't you people leave me alone?!," he yelled, throwing himself into his desk chair. Tatsuha shrugged, following him. "I can't help it if it's destined that Sakuma-sama and I are to meet and fall madly in love!!! Please, Eiri!!! Lemme stay here to fullfill my destiny! It'll be fine, I promise!" Eiri glared at his flesh and blood, who blinked and frowned. "Dude, you look like shit. Did something happen that I don't know about?," he snickered, flashing off his brilliant white teeth.

"I forced myself on a student," came the low, sad reply.  
Tatsuha's smile disappeared and was replaced by a thin frown, his brow furrowing sharply. "And just exactly does that mean you _forced_ yourself?" Eiri leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs, head cradled in his hands. "I don't know... okay, I just don't know!!! It's not my fault he won't get off my mind and thoughts and dreams! He's just THERE!!! And I've met him only once! How is this remotely possible?!!" The younger brother watched Eiri fight with himself and crossed his arms over his chest, a small smile flitting over his face. "That's because I know what you're talking about."  
"What? You do? Bullshit."  
"Yup. You're in love. Doesn't it stink, ne?"  
--------

Shuichi raced home in the rain, a large smile plastered on his glowing face. He did it! He and Hiro!!! They made a recording today! The rumbling storm didn't stop him! He was on his way to Hiro's to celebrate, dispite his clothes sticking to him like a second skin. People watched with mild amazement under the saftey of their umbrellas as he dashed and wove in-between the skimpy crowd on the sidewalk. Shuichi ran to a cross-walk and saw a figure standing with their back to him, dressed in bright red and black. Raising a eyebrow, Shuichi squinted his eyes to see the person better. They had wet, plastered blonde hair on their neck with red tips-

"Emmy!"  
The head whirled around, aqua eyes wide and large, faintly pink around the edges. Shuichi approached his friend, a wave of concern running through him. She was hugging herself tightly, shivering. "What are you doing out here?!! You're going to get sick, you idiot!," Shuichi scolded. Emmy bit her bottom lip, trails of rain water rolling down her cheeks, mingling with the salty tears that flowed along down them as well. Shuichi took no notice of this. He was so oblivious. _'Always innocent,'_ Emmy thought faintly, and smiled a bit, remembering that Gabriel held the proof in his cell phone of Shuichi's hidden talent that he didn't share with anyone. Shuddering, the blonde opened her mouth, speaking softly, "What do you wish more than anything, Shu?" The pink-haired singer blinked and then shrugged, his amethyst eyes looking away. "What I want to do is kinda impossible, but... I think I can do it. If there was one thing I could wish for, it would be to sing to people... forever...," he ended softly.

Emmy pressed her lips together and then dove into Shuichi's arms, wailing some, burying her head into the front of his pull-over. He blushed, body freezing, not knowing what to do. On instinct, he brought them up and wrapped them around Emmy's quaking body, trying to shush her. He felt a light warm sensation in his chest as he then realized that it was the comforting care of being a friend. He smiled and hugged her tight. "No, no, no... don't cry anymore, Emmy, please? We need to get you somewhere dry and..."

He faltered, his gaze now in front of him as he saw the focus on his dreams in all his golden glory, frowning and glaring ganerously, his amber eyes piercing into him as he held a black umbrella over his sunshine-colored head.  
_'Oh... Eiri.'_  
-------

**Well, how was THAT for a chapter?!!! -author laughs evilly-  
Hit that review button down there and leave me some sweets!!! I love sweets... -purrs- I love sweets as much as I love some Heero on Trowa action. Yummeh.  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Later Days...!"_  
SD**


	7. Chapter Six

**Strawberry Glaze **

**A Gravitation fanfiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional**

** Chapter Six **

**Pairings: kinda confusing now... -cringe-**

**Disclaimer: Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami and I am merely but a servant. Hahaaa... right. So, here we are, and I'm still writing out this story. God, I love you guys...! Ya'll make my days like you won't believe. I'm so happy there are people who want to read this, dispite the fact my character Emmy is a part of it. Have ya noticed I haven't put in Kumagoro yet?!! I LOVE that pink rabbit. He needs a scene in here. -author nods slowly- And if I confuse you guys on mental dialouge between the characters and their Consciences, yeah... DON'T ask me where it came from. ;;; I don't even know. Just... go along with it, okay? Well, review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!  
-NOTE: Soon, (i'd thought i'd tell ya'll this because i'm just too DAMNED excited) I will become the proud owner of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Oooohhh yyeesss, I bought the boxset off of Ebay. YAY-**  
-------

_"I may have cleared the first step,  
but that's not the end of it.  
There'll be endless more starting today,  
maybe even some meet with tears.  
If you get tired after working your hardest,  
you can do something besides work hard.  
The seemingly empty, sleepy night, will come to life..."_  
**-Sugar "take it, shake it" from "kaleido star" (english translations)**  
-------  
now in Shuichi POV  
-------

There are times where I have thought certain moments in my life were horrible. At the most, horrifying and embarassing. And of course, I would burst out crying and go and find Hiro to tell my problems too. However, in this situation, there was no where to run.

No where to go while being pinned down by those eyes.  
Glaring at me through the falling rain.  
I tightened my grip around Emmy and felt my heart jump up into my throat. I was scared now. I felt like a small sheep who was about to be consumed by the Big Bad Wolf. Emmy felt me stiffen and lifted her soaked head, her aqua eyes confused, black eyeliner starting to come off. "Shuichi...? What's wrong?," she asked softly and turned in my arms to see what I was looking at. She gasped and withdrew herself from my body, her entire frame going back into shaking. We both stared at the man before us, and I was immediately guilty. Eiri pursed his lips some around the fag in his mouth and exhaled a plume of smoke. "Shouldn't you little babes be in the bed already? Especially you, Emmy? Don't want to ruin that lovely little voice of yours," he sneered, walking towards us, his feet making loud splashes in the rain puddles on the sidewalk. I glanced over at Emmy who gave him a evil glare. She turned towards me and smiled some. "Thank you for finding me. We'll talk later. Night, Shu," she whispered and started to walk off.

Eiri thumped her on the head with his umbrella. "Take this, annoyance. At least it'll keep you dry on the way home," he offered in a dead-tone. The blonde girl's lips trembled and his took it quickly, fleeing down into the darkness. Inwardly, I wished she stayed with me. Eiri's prescence around me was hard and pressured. Immediately, I wanted to run away and hope that he didn't come after me. I was wrong. I took in the look he gave me.

It radiated off the stare like that of a wild animal.  
His eyes were alive and burning.  
I shrunk away from him. "Well... I might as well go on and-"

"You're coming with me." Uhm, I DO believe I hear alarm bells ringing in my head right now... pretty sure. Flashes of what happened to me in the classroom flooded my head and I felt a swooping blaze of warmth form in my lower belly. I blushed and allowed Eiri to grab my hand and drag me wherever he wanted me to go with him. His grip was so strong and yielding. I could feel where some parts of it were rough, like calluses. My heartbeat was going so fast that I thought I would die right in the street. I wasn't really paying attention to where he was leading me- all I paid attention to was the back of his golden head. And his neck. It was strong and handsome... I wonder... if...

I was thrusted into a cool apartment complex suddenly, the cool walls of the elevator pressing into my back, my soaked shirt wrapped around me like a wrung kleenix. I gasped at the sensation and fearfully looked up to see Eiri's back to me, tall and solid. I blushed heavily, wondering what was going to happen to me next... what if he decided to kidnap me for ransom money or something. Or maybe perform torturous acts of sexuality on me!I think _someone_ down there likes that...

"Are you coming in, or what?," came a gruff order. I was shaken from my thoughts and yelped, jumping out of the elevator. "Uh, yes!!!" I bounded into a ornate living room that seemed empty. I looked around, noticing the bare, slick wooden floors and the dark purple couchset. There was a large, flat screen facing the main couch and a small coffee table. A few shelves were scattered with some books. Other than that, there was nothing to signify he lived with anyone else. Secretly, I was glad for this!!! Why, I... don't honestly know..._ 'No, no, no, no, no!!! You are NOT gay, Shuichi! Remember, we talked this over with Hiro-"_

"Here. Dry yourself off." A towel thrown to my face made my inner rant cut off. "HEY!!! You can't THROW things at people!," I screeched, bringing down the fluffy piece of cloth, glowering at him and then, felt my anger melt away and a fresh emotion ripped through me at the sight I saw. Eiri stood before me, shirtless with a white terrycloth towel around his beautiful neck, a pair of black slacks hugging his hips and legs, a calm though irritated look on his handsome face, wet locks of blonde hiding in front of his amber eyes. He held a beer in one hand and the other one perched on his hip. Eiri was perfection everywhere, his skin creamy pale and built in just the right places. Oh, Lord, forgive me if something happens- this is something I've never seen before!

I blushed darkly and ducked my head, drying my hair off. "Thanks though," I mumbled, hoping the towel his my face from him. I heard him grunt some and walk away from me, sitting on the couch. I wiped off my face and proceed to cry my arms when I saw a bundle of clothing on the edge of the coffee table. "What are these?," I asked. "Clothes for you to change into. Hurry up." I blinked and leaned down to take them. I walked away from the man into the hallway. I held the clothes up to my nose and inhaled, breathing in Eiri's scent. It was natural and clean. It made me happy somewhat. I smiled and hurriedly changed. What he gave me was a clinging black t-shirt and soft gray flannels. Happy with the selection, I walked back into the living room to thank him when I saw Eiri with his eyes closed and head leaned back. He must've fallen asleep...

I tip-toed to him and sat down on the floor, watching him breathe. He looked at peace when sleeping. His face was cleared from stress, his brows relaxed and his mouth opened slightly, a pretty pale pink color. I smiled wholly at him at how cute he looked and then felt drowsy myself. I yawned and nodded off some, placing my head down on the couch cushion, glad that Eiri was beside me, no matter how nasty he was to me and cruel, I think.  
I love him for that.  
-------

Hm?  
What was this?  
I moved around, snuggling into the warmth that was around me. It felt like... sheets. And what is that heavy thing around me? I moaned, upset that I was slowly waking up from a deep sleep. Rubbing my eyes, I saw darkness around me and the sound of light breathing. Confused, I lifted my head and looked around. I _certainly_ wasn't in my bedroom... where was I? I felt the thing on my waist tighten and bring me down from my search. I gasped as the thing brought me close to a rock hard body. Blushing some, I then remembered I was in Yuki Eiri's house. Clamping a hand over my mouth so that I didn't shriek, I was looking into the slumbering face of the novelist, his chest bare, the white sheets wrapped loosely around his waist. I swallowed the large lump in my throat and silently prayed to all of the gods I knew that he didn't wake up anytime soon.

I peered down his chest, marveling at how strong it looked.  
And tasty.  
I reached towards him, a finger lightly tracing over his jutted collarbone and down the crevas of his chest. He was so hot. Well, since I've come THIS far, I wonder... if... my eyes flickered to his slightly full lips, wanting to see if that mouth was worthy of kissing like all the women in his past had done so much. Okay, that sounded as if I was jealous now. I bit my bottom lip and hesitantly, raised my head towards his mouth, hoping that I landed on it.  
------

regular POV

------

K Winchester sat ontop of a building roof, his black sunglasses perched on the bridge of his fine, Roman nose. He wore a white, button down shirt with a blazing red vest over it and black slacks, cowboy boots visible from the ends of the pants. He had a AK-47 slung over his chest, sitting on his back. Around his waist, he wore a black belt with a matching gun holster, perfect caliber .45 Automatics perched inside their confines. He never went anywhere without his precious "things". He grinned, marveling at the beautiful weather the morning bestowed upon him. A cool breezr floated past, tossing his long, sunshine-blonde hair around him. "Today's the day! We find the person who will be worthy of NG Records! Now, come my faithful compainion in crime!!!," he rang out, turning around with a wild look on his face.

Bouncing towards him was a rather... large... bunny.  
A pink bunny.  
With a red bow.  
And a human face.  
"HAI, K-SAN, NO DA...!"  
-------

_"Oh, please,  
Snow White,  
beautiful you-  
let me turn away from the world who hates me.  
Oh,  
I beg you,  
Snow White,  
let me lay beside you in your glass prison.  
No one will know i'm gone.  
Let's sleep forever into eternity beyond..."_

Emmy sung into the microphone before her, hands on the headphones that covered her ears, following the music pounding in her head. She had her eyes closed, within her own world as she sung into a empty room with a glass window to her left, people in the inside watching her, critisizing her, making remarks... fidling with the music she and her band made on the music board before them. Emmy finished the song and took off the headset, glancing at the wall. The clock read 10:30 am, and already, she was ready to go home. Last night was bad for her and no sleep came to her once she was in her bed at home. She tossed and turned, replaying the images before her. She was confronted by her two biggest fears: Shuichi and Eiri. Shuichi for his voice that she was sure she would never have and Eiri for his cool exterior and interior and his great accomplishment of being famous.

She cared for Shuichi like a dear friend, but her heart craved for Gabriel.  
She wanted to learn everything from Eiri, but chose to fear and argue with him instead.  
If only Gabriel...

Emmy closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that suddenly formed. Why did everything go back to him!  
_'I want to get out of here... I want to find him... I'm not cut out for this anymore. No matter how much I sing and how much time and effort I put on demo CD's, I'll never be like Shuichi. Seguchi will find him and Shu will be internationally famous. I want-_

_release.'_

Jerking her blonde head up, she threw down the headphones and dashed out of the recording studio, the bright blast of sunlight filling her eyes. She could hear the men inside calling out to her, but she didn't respond. She ran. Atlanta traffic and crowded sidewalks watched the teen run towards the heart of the city, her aqua eyes streaming and her heart aching for the one thing she ever wanted and cared for.  
--------

Shuichi pulled away, fear seeping into his heart. He couldn't do it... he just couldn't... sighing, he just decided to lay in the silence and comforting warmth that Eiri had to offer at such a special time that no one else got nor recieved. Pushing back his pink bangs, the singer closed his eyes and dreamed that maybe, the blonde man beside him would wake up and not be upset nor mad.  
And instead, kiss him whereas he failed to do so.  
---------

**What a STRANGE chapter... but at least you know K is alive and looking for the person to be NG Records rising star! But, I wonder who is partner is!  
I'm pretty sure you all know... -author smiles-  
And don't worry: the hot and heavy yaoi moments are comping up VERY soon!!! Yakusoku!!!! (that means promise in Japanese, but I'm sure ya'll knew that)  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Later Days...!"_  
SD**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Strawberry Glaze **

**A Gravitation fan fiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Chapter Seven **

**Pairings: We're getting somewhere...**

**Disclaimer: Maki Murakami owns all the character, except Emmy. All the songs used in this fan fiction are respectful property of their owners. Including myself. Yeah, that's right, I write my own junk too. But anyways, ah, we are all LIKING the fic so far! Goody! I haven't written this much since my Final Fantasy VII story and my Kingdom Hearts one. Oo I must be doing something right, ne? So, I wonder what Shuichi is going to do now that his heart is telling him to go towards Yuki and not Emmy. And what's all of this about Seguchi finding an international superstar and it not being Emmy? WHAT'S GOING ON IN THAT MAN'S HEAD?!! Here's a hint: not even I know and I'm the author! -blinks rapidly- Wow. This must explain a lot of my random outbursts and mindless chattering. HAHA! Well, review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!  
-NOTE: I apologize for my lateness. Due to work and a short staff, we're all pulling our weight around the restaurant I work at and that means, I'm working longer hours and days than normal. But DO NOT FEAR! I will make this the best Gravitation fic EVER Also, for awhile, this WEBSITE wouldn't let me put up this CHAPTER!!! Gomen nasai, you guys!-**  
-------

_"Now I am somewhere  
I am not supposed to be,  
and I can see things I knew I really  
Shouldn't see  
And now I know why (yea now I know why)  
Things aren't as pretty  
On the inside..."_

**NIN- "only"**  
--------

Yuki stirred from his deep sleep, feeling refreshed and actually calm. Yawning largely, he sat up, stretching his body. He remembered coming back into his room, carrying the slumbering Shuichi into the bedroom. He didn't want the brat to catch a cold or anything. Not that he _really_ cared or anything... But when he woken from falling asleep on the couch and just so happened to see Shuichi's head near his hand, he gave in easily and carried the boy to his bed. Something within him made him. More like... _wanted_ to. Once that lithe body was in his arms, Yuki didn't want to let him go. The teen fitted so right against his chest, his pink hair tossed to the side, revealing his innocent face to Yuki. With much restrain and sheer will power to not dump the boy onto his bed, rouse him up, and fuck him senseless (pardon the rudeness there), Eiri Yuki was pleased enough just to sleep beside him, inhaling the boy's natural scent. He turned his head to look down at the slumbering boy and found a light smile gracing his usually frowning lips. It was something about this boy that made him feel so light and relaxed.

The pale sunlight hit Shuichi perfectly, enhancing his bronze skin, making it look like a healthy gold color. His strawberry pink hair was laced with dark pink and a few strands of hair gleamed blonde. His lips were partially opened, dark eyelashes pressed tightly against his high cheek bones, flushed with color. He seemed small in Yuki's large bed, wrapped in white. He had the appearance of a young angel. Something inside of Yuki stirred, making his heart race as he continued to stare at the prize beside him. _'How in the hell could this happen? I don't know him, he comes into my life out of no where, and I think he's perfection. God, am I being punished for doing all those women and not treating them right or something? Is this for the time I made Tatsuha dance naked in front of a traditional wedding ceremony because I caught him jerking off to a Nittle Grasper music video? I think I am being punished…,'_ the author thought and lifted himself off the bed, now frowning. Glancing at his clock, Yuki grinned and decided to wake the boy. After all, school did start in almost an hour.  
---------

Shuichi felt it.  
Something wet tracing his ear.

What _was_ it…?! It made him wake from his comfy sleep, painfully aroused and squirming. Blinking slowly, he let out a soft moan as the tongue left, teeth now nibbling along the shell of the soaking ear. "Wha…?," Shuichi mumbled, arching his back some as calloused hands slid up his arms, grasping his hands tightly and holding them up above his head. A lean, hard body was hovering on top of his own, heat radiating from it. "Time to wake, Shuichi. School is about to begin," rumbled a low, baritone voice in his ear, the mouth now hovering over his own, teasing the pink-haired singer. Shuichi gasped as lips barely pressed against his own. "Yu-yuki…! What are you doing?!!," the teen half-whined, half-squealed as Yuki's hips grinded against his arousal in time with his brusing light brushings against Shuichi's lips. "Getting you up. Why? Are you thinking of something else?," the golden-haired author suggested, his amber eyes narrowed with mischief. Shuichi felt a lump form in his throat, his heart pounding a mile a minute. '_Is he actually THINKING what I THINK I'm thinking?!!,'_ screamed Shuichi in his mind. "Since your silence is assuring, allow me to finish your morning wake-up call," Yuki purred and one hand left Shuichi's wrists, trailing down fast on the boy's body, cupping his half-hard cock in his thin sweat pants. Shuichi mewled, blushing heavily. "Oh, Yuki! Y-you don't n-need to- wait, school?"  
"Yeah… what about it?"

_**THUMP!  
SMACK!**_

"GAH, I'M GUNNA BE LATE!," Shuichi shrieked, falling out of the bed and high-tailing it to the bathroom, leaving behind a befuddled and shocked Yuki on the floor, sheets twisted around him and a grown-man wanting release. Groaning, Yuki rolled his eyes and buried himself in his sheets, not before caressing his now tender cheek where the teen slapped him. "It's going to be difficult trying to get him," he mumbled.  
----------

Shuichi sat in his desk, thanking every single God that he was able to make it home in time to change and grab a Pop-tart before his family woke. Now dressed in clean baggy black khaki capris, bright orange sneakers and a red pullover sweater, the boy tried his best to pay attention during Chemistry, but found his thoughts traveling back to the author that had ALMOST proceeded in giving him probably the best hand-job in his life. He felt his cheeks getting hot and inwardly, Shuichi moaned, slamming his head on his desk, causing Hiro to glance up from his worksheets to see his distressed friend. Frowning some, the red-head hoped it wasn't something too drastically life-threatening and only Shuichi incapable to figure out a problem on the worksheet. Shuichi sneaked a look at the clock, cursing it that it was only 11:30 in the morning and the rest of the day was spent here in this Hell. Half of him wanted to get home and just beat himself mentally for getting tangled in something with a older man- nonetheless a TEACHER and the world's favored novelist by WOMEN. The other half wanted to finish what was begun this morning in the safe and warm haven of Yuki Eiri's bed. Shuichi giggled to himself and gave a goofy smile, his cheeks glowing pink. Hiro was watching this with horrid fascination and then groaned, slapping a hand to his face. _'Please tell me he's not daydreaming what I think he is...,'_ he begged himself.

Shuichi paused in mid-daydream and sat up. The pink-haired singer bit down on his bottom lip, remembering the softness of Yuki's lips. _'I think he was being serious. Oh, God, why didn't I stay?!! Then, I could finally prove to Hiro that I AM gay and it's NOT just a figment of my imagination! But the way he touched me... oh, SHIT!!! Go down, go down, PLEASE go down Mr. Woody sir!,'_ Shuichi mentally screamed at his sudden arousal, hiding it with his hands hurriedly. Suddenly, a knock on the door startled Shuichi from his mental screaming and the rest of the class. The teacher, Miss Gardner, blinked, her dark green eyes wide. "Uhm, one moment class," she said and stood, walking to the door and opening it. The girls in the room gasped with awe while the boys looked on, eyeing the two, large weapons on the stranger's back. Miss Gardner gave a small shriek when she met the end point of a 42 Magnum, its holder a beautiful blonde man with a strapping figure dressed in a white button down tucked into light brown slacks and black dress shoes, gun holsters around his muscular thighs and two guns packed against his hips.

"Good morning, class, I'm looking for a Shuichi Shindou and Hiroshi Nakano! If you give me their bodies quietly and sincerely, we'll forget that ANY of this happened!," he threatened cheerfully, his black sunglasses glinting in the classroom light. Silence stretched on as the faces of the students paled and mouths dropped. Shuichi and Hiro took one look at each other and instantly ducked underneath their desks, not wanting to be found by this physco gun-wielder. Miss Gardner trembled as the barrel still sat in front of her and soon, she passed out, collapsing in a heap on the floor. The man stepped in, the end of blonde ponytail whipping around him. "Yoroshiku! Boku wa K Winchester--- oh, oops. Forgot I was back home for a sec... anyways, I am K Winchester on behalf of NG Records Studio in Japan looking for Shuichi Shindou and Hiroshi Nakano!!! Please give them up to me or you lives will be plastered all over the walls!," K chuckled, tilting his head to the side, grinning.

All fingers pointed to the cowards underneath their desks.  
And that was the last they saw Shuichi and Hiro.  
for awhile.

As the story goes, they say that the two walked out peacefully and silently with the crazed man. Others claim that Shuichi and Hiro put up the greatest fight in history against the estrange person named K. But the real truth was that Hiro walked out calmly while Shuichi bawled like a baby being dragged by his best friend, screaming out something to the extent of , "TRAITOR! YOU BASTARD!!! YOU GAVE IN TOO EASILY!"  
----------

Hiro nodded after K finished his story. "So, Seguchi Tohma has been looking for us... but, how _were_ you able to find us here in America, Mr. Winchester?" K's face fell. "Please... don't call me mister... makes me feel old. Well, with advanced technology and my great skills in war strategy and also being compainioned with a excellent master of disguse, he was able to pin-point the sound of Shuichi's voice yesterday and so, we followed him!," the blonde finished. Shuichi blanced and clung to his seat belt. "YOU FOLLOWED ME?!! How far?! And where to?!," he howled, positively scared. Hiro raised a fine eyebrow. "What's the big deal? What were you doing, Shu?," he asked, leaning in to his best friend, his face set. Shuichi's bottom lips trembled and he wailed, clutching at his head. "I was told to do it, I swear!"

"No you weren't."

Shuichi's head lifted fast, meeting the cool gaze of K. The blueness of his eyes melded together, something behind the eerie color that made the boy sit up straighter and cease his cries, reducing them to sniffles. "What? What's going on?," Hiro asked, confused. "Nothing! It's between Shindo-san and me! HOW we found you was a couple of weeks back, when you two were practicing in the park. I was intriuged by the sound of Shindou-kun's voice, so, I recorded it for Seguchi-sama and he thinks you both have potential to be rising stars of NG Records! Now, it's time to meet your boss!" The limo they were in halted and K opened the door, revealing the large NG International Recording studio to the boys. They stared at it with opened mouth and shocked faces. It was large and grand, architercutred ornately but modestly. The trio walked inside the cool building into the front lobby that was spacious with light gray marble floors and a secratary desk sitting in the back, the color of it red oak. A lovely lady sat behind it with a thin microphone near her mouth, attached to a headset placed on her copper head. "Ah, welcome back, K. I see these are the boys. Mr. Seguchi is waiting for you with the other guest," she said lightly, a smile gracing his pale features. They nodded and K directed them into a beautifully decorated elevator. Shuichi didn't say anything on the ride up to see the infamous Tohma Seguchi, the once keyboardist to his favorite group, Nittle Grasper. All of his emotions were about to go hay-wire. He could scarcely breathe, his heart pounding away in his ears, hands shaking by his sides.

_'What does he want me for? How did he even know I wanted to do this...?! Oh, God... I think I'm about to pass out...,'_ Shuichi nervously thought. Never in a million years did he think that Tohma would even consider him and Hiro to sign onto his record! Or... what if it was something else? The elevator breezed to a stop, the silver doors opening with a soft "swoosh". Shuichi lifted his head, large amethyst eyes widening when he saw the platnium blonde standing before them, dressed in a dark red business suit, a black silk dress shirt underneath and a mysterious smile playing on his fine features.

"Welcome, gentlemen, to NG International Records. I am Seguchi Tohma," the blonde introduced in a quiet voice, speaking in Japanese to Shuichi and Hiro, who stared at him dumbfounded. K laughed out loud and shoved the boys out into the open. "No time for gawking!!! We must begin!" Hiro seemed to had found his composure and asked, confused, "Begin what?"  
"Recording!!! For your single!"

**_BAM!_**

Three pairs of eyes stared at the lifeless body of a shocked Shindou Shuichi as he fainted at the president of NG Records feet at the words from K's mouth. "I take it you didn't explain to the two new additions of out family of "why" they were coming here, did you, K-san?," Tohma asked pleasantly. "Of course not!," K answered jubliantly.

_**BAM!**_

Nakano Hiroshi followed suit on the floor with his best friend.  
--------

Eiri Yuki sat in his classroom, head bent as he graded papers from the latest Literature test. He was gravely upset that Shuichi wasn't in class, nor was his red-haired friend Hiro. Something was up... Shuichi couldn't _possibly_... nah. He and Hiroshi... not possible. They were always together from Yuki's observation and never leaving each other's sides. It almost as if the whole thing wasn't... mutual. Gritting his teeth some, the blonde novelist paused over a paper, gripping his red Sharpie. images flowed through his mind of his little pink-haired idiot doing _naughty_ things with Hiro. "Wait. When did he become mine?," he asked himself suddenly, staring off into the distance. Okay, so they spent one night together, but they didn't DO anything. Well, he tried to put the moves on Shuichi this morning. Groaning softly at the memory of the boy wriggling underneath him made Yuki sexually frustrated. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes, running both hands through his messy blonde hair. The low sunlight filled his classroom, casting slitted beams of light from the blinds across Yuki's desk and face, warming his body that was already singing with the vauge memory of Shuichi's body beneath his own. "Dammit, he's getting me horny and the brat's not even here," he grumbled. His hand itched to hide in his now tight-feeling slacks, but Yuki willed himself not to touch himself. "I'm no damn high school pre-teen. I have better mental strength then _that_," he scoffed and scooted back to his desk, finishing grading his papers.  
---------

As the now moving bodies of Shuichi and Hiro walked into Tohma's office, they took a glance at each other at what just happened nearly ten minutes ago. As K and the blonde president walked ahead, Shuichi leaned over to his friend. "Dude, I think they're pulling our legs. There's no way in hell something like THIS can happen SO fast!," he hissed, gripping the bottom of his red pullover. Hiro rolled his blue eyes and stuffed his hands in his jean's pockets. "I believe that it can. You have to believe hard enough, Shu, to feel this happend to me and you. Just think: a guitarist and a vocalist taking over the world by storm-"  
"That's where you're slightly miscaculated, Nakano-san," came the sweet voice of Tohma, his head turned back as he listened onto their conversation. Shuichi blushed darkly and bowed his head in shame. "What do mean, Seguchi-sama?," Hiro asked. "You're getting a new member to your band," K stated.

"NO!!!"

Silence errupted between the four men as that word flew from Shuichi's mouth. Tohma raised a pale brow, knowing fully well this was going to happen from Shindou. "And... why is this a problem?," he asked pleasantly. Shuichi frowned. "It's always been Hiro and me! Why should someone else come along and ruin it for us?!! We've been at this since the beginning when we created our band and through our sweat and tears, we finally made something with just the two of us! Why would you add on to our band?," he demanded, flailing his arms everywhere.  
"Even if it's someone you knew?"  
"What? What do you mean by that?"  
"Step inside my office, Shindo-kun, and you'll see." Shuichi felt hesitant at the now coolness of the president's voice and walked into the lavish office, seeing someone sitting before Tohma's grand desk. Turning around, the person met the eyes of Shuichi and Hiro and immediately, the three stared at each other for a long time. Tohma and K watched this from the rear with hidden anticipation. "Wh-why it's...," Shuichi whispered, eyes wide. Aqua eyes lowered and a sad, soft smile graced the face of Emmy Banister. "Well, who would've thought I'd be in a such a compromising position," she mumured to herself, standing up, her black skirts falling down her legs. Shuichi turned around to face K and Tohman. "She's the new member?!!," he shrieked, pointing to the blonde.

"What a interesting turn of events!," Tohma exclaimed, clapping his hands together, smiling that ever elusive smile of his.

Shuichi wanted to tear it off.  
---------

**Wwwwhhhhheeeee!!! There's the next chapter! I know what you all are thinking: what of Fujisaki?!! Well, I am NOT telling! Buahahaha!  
Do forgive me, my faithful readers! I still love ya'll!!! -author grins-  
The next chapter will be filled with LEMONY-GOODNESS.  
But the question is... BY WHOM?!!! Please review to find out!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Later Days...!"_  
SD**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Strawberry Glaze **

**A Gravitation fan fiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Chapter Eight **

**Pairings: So not knowing right now.**

**Disclaimer: Maki Murakami-sama OWNZED all her pretty little boys that appear in this story, and I only own Emmy (which is a pretty good thing). Okies, kiddies, I've been on a Sailor Moon binge for like... a month now because with me owning the 5th season and NOW Season one and the R season, well... I got the Meatball Head on my brain. So, to fuse it out, I'm drowning myself in the loveliness that is Y-A-O-I and re-reading all of the best yaoi fan fictions I have ever read. That includes Akuma's "Enslaving Heero". Oh my God, THAT is a hot fan fiction. But moving along... WHAT the HELL is going on?!! Why is Tohma suggesting Emmy in the band? Why doesn't Eiri just GO for Shuichi already?!! Why am I asking these? Because I am buying time right now. Buaha. Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!**  
-------

_"As we live on,  
we lose a little bit more.  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out..."_

-**DoAsInfinity, "deep forest" -translated chorus**

--------

"Ne, Hiro?"  
"Hm? What, Shuichi?"  
"Remember when I told you that if anything should happen to us, we'd take immediate actions to see that we live through our mistakes?"  
"I think so. Oh, come on now, Shu... it's not that bad-"

"NOT THAT BAD?! WE'RE FRIGGIN' BEING HELD AGAINST OUR WILL!," Shuichi howled at his red-haired friend, pulling at his own hair. Hiro sighed and rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. "You're taking it way too harshly, Shuichi. Seguchi-sama only wants what's best for us… including locking us in a studio to perform our song." Shuichi sniffled and rubbed his teary eyes, ashamed for letting K lead them into the room and then locking the door, wanting a single within an hour and a half. Emmy sat in a corner, hands placed calmly in her lap, her gaze steady in front of her. Shuichi took a glance at her and spoke, "Are you supposed to be the keyboardist?"

"No."

Both boys stared and blinked. "Then… why are you here?," Hiro asked. Emmy turned her head away and bit her bottom lip. "I'm supposed to sing with Shuichi."

Silence reigned over the trio in a most uncomfortable, awkward stance. Shuichi felt his heart drop to his knees, a cold wave washing over his body. "Wh-wha…?," he stammered, hardly believing what he just heard. Emmy? To sing with _them_? Him?! In their band?!! "I was approached by Tohma earlier this month, just to turn him down, but either way- he didn't want my band. He said we were good, but not good enough. And then, he heard you and Hiro from K. I knew right then my chances of becoming a rising star slipped from my hands. I let it go…," she whispered, her lips tightening into a firm line. Shuichi raised his eyebrows. "You- were found by Seguchi-sama? Why WOULD you turn away from him?!! You could've been famous-"

Emmy shook her head fast. "No, I wouldn't," she murmured. With that, a voice filtered into the room from the other side, cheery and pleasant. "Okay, you guys in there… you need to start recording or there won't be any release!," K rang out. Shuichi jumped to his feet, amethyst eyes glaring. "WE WON'T SING UNTIL I GET A KEYBOARDIST IN HERE!"

Hiro and Emmy stared at him, their faces in shock. He was going to let Emmy sing with him?! _'What is he thinking?!!,'_ Hiro though wildly. "I'd thought you'd see it our way," K stated and the door opened, revealing a small boy with dark green eyes, dressed in a dark purple button down with a tight, midnight blue vest and black slacks, his face stern for such a young boy. His eyes were stern blue and his lips in a firm line. Tucked underneath his right arm was a large piano book with paper sticking from the sides. "This is your keyboardist all the way from Japan, Fujisaki Suguru! Careful now- he's a musical prodigy in piano!," K said and clicked out of the intercom system, the room now huddled in silence. An awkward one. Emmy shifted in her chair, feeling uneasy. "Well… uhm…"

"Let's get started!!!," Shuichi bellowed, stalking to the microphone and yanking down the headphones that hung around it. Hiro and Emmy glanced at each other at their friend's sudden behavior. "Excellent behavior, Shindo-kun, because I don't want to be here as much as the next person with you," Suguru grounded out, his eyes narrowing at the pink-haired vocalist. "Then, why are you here?," Hiro asked with as much ice in his voice at the young boy. "Because I have much more talent than you three country pumpkins put together," Suguru sneered, walking to the large keyboard, placing his book in the stand. "I'm only doing this because I am the cousin of you now said boss." Emmy blinked, mouth falling open. "You mean to tell me-"

"Yes. I am Tohma's cousin"  
All three pairs of eyes lingered on him, making the boy blush quickly. "St-stop that! I get that enough from everyone else!!!," he shouted, looking away hurriedly. "Well, then get used to idea of hanging with pumpkins, Fujisaki. I wanna sing so I can prove to your cousin that we have talent and that Emmy does too!!! I won't be held here against MY will- dammit, let's make a single!!!," Shuichi yelled once more, jumping around the room with the headphones. Hiro grinned at his friend's actions and picked up the Gibson SG sitting in the corner and plugged it into the amp, slinging it over his shoulder. "Gotta do what the boss man says, Emmy… warm up and let's work together," Hiro grinned and strummed a chord with a guitar pick from his back pocket. The blonde bit her bottom lip and turned to the other microphone beside Shuichi. Glancing over at Suguru, she saw him tuning the keyboard, a concentrated look on his face. Sighing, she walked over to the singer and placed the headphones over her ears. "Time to record, K!," Shuichi bellowed, his face gleaming with the spark of victory.

--------

Eiri Yuki sat in the sunset that fell from the classroom windows, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest, a deep frown on his handsome features. He was still waiting for Shuichi to come back from wherever he and Hiro disappeared to. Feeling his eye twitch, the novelist growled lowly and turned his head away from the sunlight, glaring at the door. "Where are you, ya damn brat?," he grounded out, a pang of disappointment stinging him from within. He didn't know what the pink-haired singer did to him physically, but mentally-

Shuichi was making his small, tidy world turn upside down with the smell of strawberries and the feel of his soft bronze skin and his light, energetic voice that jumbled through his thoughts constantly since he first saw him at the bookstore. Eiri softened his expression and then turned his head back to the front. "You've been gone nearly a hour and a half… where are you?," he whispered into the air.  
Suddenly…

The door burst open.  
"YUKI!!! I DID IT! I MADE A CD!"

The blonde man raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. "Shuichi…?! The HELL-" The boy hugged the man, scrambling into his lap fervently. "We did it, but I don't know how! I mean, I know we were taken hostage by the world's most famous music producer and a really, really, _really_ scary blonde man with guns and pretty eyes to play music against out wishes, but we DID it!!!," Shuichi rambled on, latching his hands around the strong neck, grinning madly. "And left me here waiting."  
"Huh? What? You… waited-"

Eiri shoved the boy off of him, standing up quickly. The boy cried out as his kneecaps hit the floor hard, making Shuichi wince. "I don't have time to play games with a high schooler. I'm a teacher and a novelist at work, trying to _earn_ money and to not fuck around with people with huge imaginations and _no_ purpose in life to move ahead," Eiri said lowly, gathering all of his stuff together in his briefcase. Shuichi, a crumpled mess on the floor, started shaking, his wide eyes stuck solely on the blonde man before him, who was angry and hurt. "What are you saying, Yuki?," he asked weakly. At one moment he was flying high, happier than he had ever been in his life because his music was soon to be broadcast in Japan and he had a great music team behind him. Secretly, he was wanting Eiri to be proud and pleased with him- not mad. Standing up shakily, the teen spoke softly again. "Please don't be like this, Yuki… whatever it was that I did, I promise I won't do it-"

"Shut up, brat."  
"Eh?!"

"I'm leaving," the man muttered, shoving the boy to the side, stalking to the door. Shuichi stood there, his hands limp by his sides, his heart plummeting to his feet as a cold wave of realization hit him hard. He forgot all about Eiri this afternoon from school and he actually _waited_ from him…! Tears swam before his eyes and the boy suddenly cried out, his emotions getting ahead of him. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!," he bellowed, squeezing his eyes shut and his hands curling up into fists. He was pissed now. He whirled around, determined to keep his new-found lover to him… or whatever Eiri was. The blonde man stopped some, looking behind him with glinting amber eyes. His face was stripped of emotion, blank and stoic. Shuichi blushed but narrowed his eyes dangerously. "I forgot about everything. I'll admit it. But if there's one thing that _you_ are NOT going to do is walk away without me explaining myself _fully_, dammit, Yuki Eiri!!!," Shuichi exclaimed. "It's not really MY fault that Hiro and I were taken by order of Tohma Seguchi! We only did what he wanted us to do, and guess what? We finally made a single worthy of people listening to! I made music for EVERYONE and you're pushing me down! What the fuck?! You really are heartless like everyone says-"

With that comment made, the boy cried out in surprise and pain as he was shoved against the nearest wall with force, glaring amber eyes piercing into his soul with such anger and hidden emotion. His lips were curled some, revealing glinting white teeth. "You might want to take that back before something happens," he threatened lowly, a hand around Shuichi's throat, the other pinning one of the boy's hands above his strawberry-pink head. The singer stared at Eiri, eyes wide and heart pounding heavily in his ears with fright. He struggled against Eiri, whimpering. "What- no longer proud, high, and mighty?," Eiri murmured lowly, a malicious grin spreading over his lips. Shuichi glared helplessly at the man, gritting his teeth together. "No… I still got that. I just don't want to waste on someone as pathetic as _you_," Shuichi sneered sickenly sweet, a Cheshire Cat-grin of his own playing on his face. Something stirred behind the golden eyes of Eiri and silence stretched between them as they stared at each other, their faces millimeters apart. Inside of Shuichi's mind, the novelist was more sexy and hot than ever as threatening and scary-looking towards him. But his heart was yearning for Eiri to forgive him and instead of hurting him, loving him by embracing him in his strong arms, lips trying to find his own. But this was only in Shuichi's imagination. The boy was finally understanding why he was acting like this towards the cold man-

He was falling in love with him.  
Confusion, lust, aching within his soul, warmth, familiarity, compassion ,teasing, and the constant pickings where made towards each other because each male was falling harder and harder with the most beautiful creature before his very sight.

Shuichi drew in a breath and whispered softly, eyes glittering with sudden, unshed tears, "I'm sorry… Eiri."

The man blinked, shocked some. The brat actually used his first name…  
That meant-  
Could it?

Eiri drew back some, looking at Shuichi for a moment. The singer swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and started praying to the nearest God that he wasn't falling in love with this sadistic man. But somewhere inside pushed his thoughts away as it screamed, "Yes, you are!" Shuichi bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. _"Please, God… watch over me."_ With that decision made, he thrust his head forward and clamped his lips on Eiri's mouth, hoping that this was enough.  
It was.

In a whirlwind of sudden movement, the boy was hoisted up against the wall, embraced by the strong arms he longed for since that morning, his mouth being plundered by a forceful tongue and bruising lips, teeth scraping over them. Shuichi moaned helplessly and entwined his fingers in the thick, golden blonde hair, tilting Eiri's face to the side, gaining more access. This how it was to be. Shuichi instantly wrapped his legs around the blonde's thin waist, bringing them impossibly closer. Eiri pulled his head away from the tempting lips, groaning huskily, his lust-filled eyes hooded as he stared deeply into Shuichi's own burning amethyst pair. "Not here… not here… come to the apartment later." With that said, the man placed a lingering kiss on the bruised lips and fled from the classroom, leaving Shuichi breathless.  
-------

Hiro and Emmy sat in the local Chinese restaurant, trying to believe what happened to them actually _happened_. The red-haired guitarist glanced at the girl, chewing slowly around his fried rice. "You okay?"  
"Yeah… I'm fine. I think. What did we all just do back there?," she asked softly, her hands wrapped around her cup of hot green tea. "We made music. All of us together," Hiro said, placing down his chopsticks. Emmy raised her aqua eyes to her friend and frowned sadly. "Then why do I feel like shit?" The boy blinked fast, confused. "What in the world do you mean by that?," he asked. The blonde singer sighed and rubbed her temples lightly, black-lined eyes closing as if she was in pain. "I don't think Seguchi will like the single. Not if I'm on it. To me… it should've only been Shuichi singing and not me with him," she grounded out. Hiro leaned back in the booth, raising an eyebrow. "What happens, happens. Seguchi is doing what _he_ thinks is necessary and I'm pretty sure in Shuichi's mind, he knew what he was doing as well. You have to believe in him. Why else would I be his friend for all these years?!," he smiled happily. Emmy felt her lips twitch into a small smile as well and then opened her eyes back up, shinning. "…you're right."  
--------

Standing in a lone shower stood Shuichi, arms wrapped around his thin, soaking frame as he recalled the heated moment between him and Eiri only two hours ago. He planned on sneaking out of the house around 11ish and to Eiri's at 11:30 precisely to see what the novelist wanted to _do_ exactly. Shuddering some, a small moan escaped his tender lips, echoing off the bathroom walls. Yelping, Shuichi clamped his hands over his mouth, hoping his dad didn't hear him. When a moment passed, the teen finished cleaning and stepped out of the steamy bath, drying himself off hurriedly. Within four hours, he was going to be either in a predicament of pain or immeasurable pleasure from the man that lurked in his dreams and brain.

He carefully chose his outfit from the closet, pleased that he bought it in Harajuku district before coming to America. Boy, wasn't Eiri going to be surprised!  
---------

**HAHA!!! Cliff-hanger, my pretties! Sorry for not updating. My laptop crashed SEVERAL times lately and I had to back everything up. Thank God I saved this first. Please forgive me and my crappy-ass of a laptop. But REVIEW TOO!!! Thankies!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Later Days...!"_  
SD**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Strawberry Glaze **

**A Gravitation fan fiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Chapter Nine **

**Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki, Emmy/???**

**Disclaimer: Maki Murakami owns all the character. I own Emmy.  
-NOTE: Um, as you can tell from the lack of disclaimer, the Erica isn't feeling too well. Forgive me, you guys, but... it's hard to explain.**  
-------

_"You promised to be with me,  
through the dark and rough times.  
Now, it feels like we've both lied-  
which is innocent:  
you or me?  
Who took the bite of the apple?  
You or me?"_

**-original lyrics by me-  
**--------

Shuichi stood in front of the apartment complex, wrapped in a bright green pullover and khaki shorts, a red baseball cap on his head and large orange sneakers on his feet with baggy white socks. His face was wearing a worried and nervous expression, almost as if he was sick feeling. _Was_ this the right thing? To show up like Eiri said earlier? What would happen? Deep inside, Shuichi had… sort of an idea. Glancing at his wrist watch, the boy saw that it was nearing 11:30. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the door and pressed the intercom button for room 114, praying that the man wasn't-

"What?"  
Shuichi gulped loudly, his knees quaking. Pressing a shaking finger to the button again, the singer whimpered out, "It's m-me, Eiri."  
Silence.  
Then, a voice filtered out, low, pleasant, and somewhat unreadable-

"Come on up, Shuichi."  
----------

Emmy sat in the park, watching the fountain shut down, the water cascading back down to Earth and a low hum reached her ears, the nighttime of the city ringing loud and true as its occupants woke from the day to begin their night. She smiled some to herself and leaned her head back against the bench, noticing that no star shone in the black, smog-filled sky like it did out in the country. A breeze picked up and tossed her blonde hair, the red tips contrasting prettily off her pale skin. She closed her eyes at the sensation. Footsteps suddenly approached the unsuspicious girl. Calmly, hands placed themselves over her eyes. "Guess who?," asked a low voice, filled with humor. Emmy's heart began to race at the familiarity of the sound. "Gabriel…," she answered. The hands withdrew and turning around, the girl saw her best friend standing behind her, wearing a goofy grin, his long hair flying behind him. _"Please, don't blush… don't fall even further…,"_ she whispered in her mind as he sat himself down, the creaking of his leather pants and jacket breaking the silence between them. Gabriel turned his dark brown eyes to Emmy, who huddled in the corner of the bench as much as she could, holding herself. "What are you doing out this late? The night air might mess up your voice," Gabriel said softly, his hands crawling into the comfort of his jacket's pockets. Emmy bit her bottom lip, turning her head away. "I'll be okay. Hey, Gabe…"

"What?"  
"I made a single today."  
"Huh?! But, you weren't with us…"

Emmy looked back at the handsome boy, eyes filled with tears. Gabriel jerked his head back some, realizing that her face was sickly paler than usual, her eyes a bright aqua color and pink from crying. Her eyeliner was smudged and a fine line of dried mascara looked like it was drawn on her white cheeks with charcoal from the tears that fell. His heart immediately went to her until the next sentence fell from her worried lips, a stained red color:

"I did it with Shuichi and his band… at the NG Studio." The boy quickly looked away from his singer and stared at the cracked pavement before him around the fountain. Emmy's quiet sobbing reached his ears and it burned them. "I… I did it for the band… I did it to get rid of me!," she wailed, clamping her hands over her face, shoulders wracking with sobbing. Gabriel clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. Yes, he was mad! He was hurt that she went behind the band to record music with someone else-  
But to blame herself?  
For their downfall?

Suddenly, Emmy found herself being yanked into strong arms and the smell of spearmint and Clove cigarettes, a hot, soft mouth on her own.  
_"Oh..."_  
----------

Shuichi rode the elevator up, his throat tightening with excitement, his face hot. Flashbacks of what happened that morning and that afternoon in the classroom ran over and over in his mind, making him squirm and a burning wave wash over in the bottom of his stomach. As the elevator "ping!"ed, and the doors opened, revealing an empty hallway, Shuichi knew it was all or nothing. "Time to face the music," he murmured to himself and crossed the threshold to Eiri's apartment room. He stood before the door, staring it down with large eyes, his hands clutching at the front of his pullover. He felt childish and stupid all of a sudden. "You can do this," he prayed to himself, over and over. Taking a deep breath, he knocked lightly on the front door. Nothing happened for a moment, until he heard the locks being undone. The door opened fully, revealing the pale man, wearing a tight, black wife-beater and loose gray sweats, his feet bare. His golden hair was damp from his bath and a cigarette hung loosely between his stilled lips. Piercing amber eyes stared down at Shuichi with no emotion nor expression on his stoic face. Shuichi blushed at the stared and bowed his head. "Uh… good evening. May I come in, please?," he asked quietly, clutching at the sides of his pullover like a security blanket. A grunt reached his ears. Shuichi took it as a sign of "yes", and walked passed the cold man quickly into the warm room.

"Took ya long enough to come over, brat," Eiri grunted out, locking his door once more. Shuichi pouted, glaring at the man over his shoulder. "I was waiting for my dad to fall asleep! Least I made the effort and came over instead of ducking out like a chicken!," Shuichi argued back. "I give kudos to you for that then," Eiri sneered, walking briskly pass the boy to his study where his beloved laptop sat, waiting patiently for its master. The strawberry-haired boy watched this with fascination and also humiliation as the novelist hid away, typing and ignoring him. HE was the one that wanted HIM over! Eiri was the one who wanted to _finish_ what was _started _back in the classroom!!!

The teenager growled low in his throat and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly, his bottom lip poking out. _'Well, if he wants to play like that, then I'll play back!,'_ he thought and grinned, striding over to the plush, cream-colored couch and sat down, picked up the remote and started flicking through channels on the large flat screen television. Shuichi propped his feet up on the mahogany coffee table and leaned his head back into the cushiony interior of the couch. "I'll just sit here and wait… ha, take THAT Yuki Eiri!," he giggled.  
--------

Later on, Shuichi stirred from the couch, yawning largely, not realizing that he had fallen asleep while waiting for Eiri to come out from his study to see that Shuichi was still here and waiting and apologize.  
It didn't happen.  
Not by a long shot.

Darkness swept in the apartment, making the singer a bit nervous, even though faint moonlight poured from the large windows. He sat up and stood, holding himself. He padded softly across the wooden floor to the hallway where perhaps he could find a bathroom. He passed a digital clock and it glowed a soft green color, the time 1:35 a.m. a beacon in the black void. Suppressing a moan of frustration, Shuichi at last found the bathroom and stepped inside to use it. After doing so, he clicked the light off and stepped into the hallway, wondering which door lead to Eiri's room. He really wanted to sleep in a bed and not on the couch like last time. If he remembered correctly, it was right by the closet where the terrycloth towels were kept. Opening the door silently, Shuichi walked into the room that smelled of Eiri. He peered closely, seeing the faint outline of a shape huddled in a lump on the bed. Shuichi smiled to himself and stripped off his pullover, cap, and shoes. He wanted to surprise Eiri with his little gift to him… even if it meant waking him up by crawling into the bed.

Which he did.

Carefully, Shuichi placed his body down next to Eiri's and closed his eyes, inhaling and then exhaling from nervousness. He raised his hand to find Eiri's face and caress it. He found a hard shoulder, bare underneath his palm. He traced it lightly and went up further to where the collarbone jutted forth. Fingertips raced up the neck to the softness of Eiri's cheek. Shuichi blushed and once more ducked his head, daring to believe what he was doing. The boy swallowed hard and lifted his chin, prepared to kiss Eiri from his slumber when a husky, deep voice stopped him:

"What are you doing, Shuichi? Hm?"  
"Aaaahhh… Yuki! You're awake!!!"

"As much noise as you make trying to be stealthy, I'd say don't quit your day job to be a ninja or a assassin, you damn brat." Shuichi bristled, sitting up fast. "Well, excuse me!!! You're the one who left me in the living room all by myself to go and hide!!! But I'm at _least_ making an attempt to… to… gah!!! You piss me off SO much!," Shuichi wailed, turning his head away from the man, who sat still on his side. "Do I really, Shindo?," the blonde asked a bit amusedly. From the sound of his voice, Shuichi could detect sarcasm. Narrowing his amethyst eyes, the boy jumped out of the bed. "I'm going home."

A hand shot out instead and grabbed Shuichi's arm, yanking him back down into the cool sheets. "Like hell you are!," Eiri stated firmly, wrapping his strong arms around the teen. Shuichi struggled, trying to pry himself out from the steel embrace. "Lemme go!!! Eiri!!!"

He felt something wet on his ear then a semi-sharp pain as it was bitten playfully. Immediately, he responded to it, squirming within Eiri's arms. His hands went up to clutch at them as he moaned from the actions the blonde was doing to his ear. Then, the hot mouth traveled down to his neck, knawing and marking the boy with his teeth and tonuge. "Nnggg! Eiri…!," he whined. The mouth removed itself and brushed against Shuichi's temple. "You want me to stop? I can always let you go, Shuichi," the man murmured deeply, one of his hands traveling down the boy's stomach teasingly. He heard the boy's breath hitch and ever so hard, Eiri grounded his pelvis in the boy's rear end, making him cry out. The hand went faster down the stomach. But... instead of feeling cloth, he felt…

Vinyl.

Raising an eyebrow, Eiri sat up immediately and turned the bedside lamp on, his mouth opening at the sight before him that was blushing and curled up like a kitten. "Brat… what in the fuck are you wearing?," he asked loudly, his heart pounding a mile a minute. Shuichi unwound himself, sitting on his knees and looking at Eiri with such pleading eyes. "Well… it's something that… I got in Japan before I left for here… and uhm, I'd thought… you know… that's you'd like it," he mumbled, looking away, his face growing a steady red color.

The boy wore a tight, black PVC vest with silver zippers and buttons keeping his strung body away from Eiri's gaze. The flaps were up like a blazer, and the vest opening dipped low, revealing bonze skin. The stomach was showing his small, but strong washboard stomach. Black matching PVC shorts were encased around his thighs like a second skin with zippers up the side and extremely… extremely… short.

The long legs were bared with a black cord wrapped around one thin ankle and no shoes adorned his feet. All in all, Shuichi was dripping in sex and innocence-

"Is that a cat-bell around your ankle?"  
"… yes"  
"Oh, fuck."  
---------

**… you all love me, yes?  
DO NOT HARM THE AUTHOR FOR EVIL CLIFF-HANGER!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Later Days...!"  
_SD**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Strawberry Glaze **

**A Gravitation fan fiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Chapter Ten **

**Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki, Emmy?**

**Disclaimer: Maki Murakami ownzed her pretty bishounen- you know who they are. I own Emmy and Gabriel and their band. : Well, I think I'm a little better now then lately. I had a marvelous intervention the other night and decided that, well... I'm going to be better than how I used to be. Well, enough of this drabble!!! I HAVE LET YOU ALL WAITED LONG ENOUGH FOR A HOTT, STEAMY, SHMEXY YAOI SCENE!!! And I mean Full-Yaoi. Like... fluffy shtuff, limey shtuff, hardcore shtuff... Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!**  
**-NOTE: I apologize DEEPLY to my patient readers and followers of this story. I had many things happen, including the CRASHING of my beloved laptop. -sobs- It keeps going off at random times, no matter how many times I defrag it and clean it out. So, I wrote out as much as I could and save. This chapter is DEDICATED you ALL!!! I love you!-**  
-------

_"God, please grant me a happy end.  
In the present, past, and future,  
I'll be completely devoted to you.  
I can't forget that dear look in your eyes when we first met.  
Out of tens of thousands of stars,  
I can find you..."_  
**-"Moonlight Legend" from "Sailor Moon"; translated second bridge**

--------

"You're wearing a cat-bell..." Shuichi blushed at the comment and scratched his head. Eiri noticed that something sparkly fell from his head as he did that. "And is that fucking _glitter?!!_ You put glitter in your hair?!," the blonde cried out in disbelief and surprise. The teen groaned miserably and hid his face in his hands. He stared thinking that perhaps this wasn't the best idea he had ever come up with. Shuichi pulled his body off the bed, sad. "Fine... I'm outta here...," he mumbled, hugging his body. "Sit back down, dumb-ass." Amethyst eyes widened and turned towards the man who was staring at him with hooded eyes, his perfect blonde hair falling across his pale face. "Wha-"

"Sit back down. Matter of fact... how about this?"  
With that, Eiri hauled himself from the soft bed to the small boy before him and shoved him against the wall none too gently, prying his legs apart with a swift, sturdy thigh, his mouth covering Shuichi's quickly. His hands went around the teenager's wrists and brought them up above the strawberry-colored head, trapping Shuichi easily. Eiri's mouth worked briskly, quickly, and roughly against Shuichi's, teeth nipping at the reddening lips and his tongue wrapping around the vocalist's own in a fierce, dominating battle. Weeks and days of pent up frustration of not getting this boy worked Eiri in such a frenzy, all his stress went into this breath-taking kiss that Shuichi accepted hungrily, moaning around Eiri's lips. The boy brought a leg up to wrap around the novelist's waist, the faint tinkling of his cat-bell ringing. Eiri paused in mid-lick on Shuichi's lips and found himself wanting to laugh at the sudden noise. Instead, he made a choking noise in the back of his throat.

"What?!!," cried the boy, pulling away, panting heavily, his eyes glazed over and a pout on his lips. "What now?," he whined. Eiri smiled and hoisted the teen up into his arms fully, toting him to the messy bed. Once he had spilled Shuichi upon the sheets, he took a step back and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, eyeing his piece of eye-candy carefully, his libido racing.

_'It's come to this, Yuki. You're hard for a teenager. Now you've gone and done it,'_ grumbled his conscience in the back of Eiri's mind. The novelist shut him off and spoke firmly, lowly, to Shuichi. "Are you sure you want this? After what happens, I can't go back. And neither can you." Shuichi gulped and cast his eyes down his body towards the floor. Of course he knew the consequences and wanted to take them with full responsibility, no matter what was to happen. He knew deep down he had driving emotions and feelings for Yuki Eiri. And it was pure love. Lifting his head, the singer smiled truly and nodded, confident. "I know. But... I want it to be you and only you. No one else matters but you. It's been that way for awhile," Shuichi stated, sitting up. Eiri nodded some, his golden eyes flashing. "So, that means Emmy is nothing more than a friend. Am I correct?"

"That's all she's been."

With that, a smile graced Eiri's face with so much whole-heartedness that it sent Shuichi flying. So THAT was what had been bothering the blonde... Eiri walked to the teen and pushed him down none-too-gently onto the mattress, earning a loud protest. He straddled the boy with his long legs, his hands on either side of the strawberry-pink head, his golden eyes burning into Shuichi's own violet ones. "Now, we may begin what we started," Eiri growled, leaning down to suck at Shuichi's neck. His hand moved up and down Shuichi's vest, smoothing the PVC over the hot flesh, sending shivers of pleasure down the singer's spine. Instinctively, Shuichi's legs wrapped loosely around Eiri's waist, the tinkling of the cat-bell echoing off the bedroom walls.

Shuichi gasped as Yuki grazed his teeth over his skin, leaving a small red mark behind before moving to suck on the patch of skin. Shuichi was his and he was going to make that known to anyone who saw him. Even Emmy, who he still saw a threat in the back of his mind. No one was going to take what he rightfully, so he thought, earned. He pressed his body against Shuichi's, trapping the squirming boy against sheets. Shuichi gasped, feeling the hardness of Eiri's body. Rolling his hips, Yuki moved away from the patch of skin, and met Shuichi;s lips in a bruising kiss. "Are you going to get out of that tease of an outfit or what?," he rumbled against the singer's lips, grinding his hips down some on Shuichi's own.

"Oh..." was Shuichi's response, his eyes closed and his arms hanging loosely off the side of the bed. Eiri's hand slipped inside his vest, running over his tight, small stomach and up to his nipples, feeling the buds hardened under his expert teasing. "Strip," he said lowly, his amber eyes flitting over Shuichi's face, that was red and flushed from their activities. Kissing Shuichi once more, he moved away, both arms resting next to Shuichi's head and stared into hazy violet eyes. Slowly Shuichi brought his arms up, trying to make his fingers work as he pulled the PVC vest off, and licked his lips, a nervous habit of his that Eiri started to love.

Looking at the blonde from behind pink bangs, Shuichi slowly trailed his fingers down his chest to the hem of his shorts, tracing it slightly as his captor watched hungrily with narrowed eyes. Noticing how impatient the novelist was, Shuichi grinned foolishly, running finger down his crotch and back up, tracing the button and zipper lazily all while Eiri started to become aggravated. "Take them off already!!!, he growled, lowering a hand to rub Shuichi's erection through the leather shorts, making the teen gasp and moan at the feeling. Fumbling to undo the button, Shuichi hastily pulled off his pants, wearing nothing underneath. This made the blonde nearly choke on his own saliva at how his little partner came prepared. It was hot. Very unlike Shuichi, but nice.

Smirking, Eiri decided to take the matter into his own... erm, _hand_...

Thrusting into that inviting hand, Shuichi moaned, practically begging Eiri to touch him and give him more. Eiri stared some, entranced by the sight of his naked lover before him- flushed, hard and moaning. He moved one hand to slip out of his sweatpants while his other continued to tease Shuichi's erection. Loosening his pants, he leaned down to kiss the singer as he released his erection from his pants, a small groan being voiced as the pressure disappeared. Shuichi responded to the hungry kiss, thrusting his tongue against Eiri's and nipping at the blonde's lips as his hands came up to splay across the pale man's covered chest. He lightly thrust into Eiri's hand and caressed his nipples through his shirt. "Yuki...," he moaned as man removed his hand, tilting Shuichi's head up so he could look down at him.

"I want you to suck me off first," Eiri said before thrusting his tongue into Shuichi's mouth, wrapping around his own and stroking it. Shuichi moaning helplessly into the kiss but broke it, gasping for air, his eyes wide at the command the novelist gave him. "WHAT the-" he began, but a finger against his lips silenced him. Eiri bent his head down to Shuichi's ear, licking it, muttering against the shell, "No complaints."

Groaning in pleasure and humiliation, Shuichi sat up while the blonde laid down, leaning against the pillows like some golden god, a small smirk on his lips. He lifted the black wife-beater off and disposed of the sweatpants, his pale skin glowing in the dim lamp-light, everything on him bare. Blushing hard, the boy sunk down on his elbows slowly so that he was face to face with Eiri's shaft. His amethyst eyes lifted to look up at lust-filled amber and he gave a shy smile before hesitantly licking the tip of Eiri's cock. Slowly he took the hardness into his mouth, running his tongue down the underside. Feeling innocent tongue upon his heated flesh made the blonde groan and dig his fingers into the pink hair below him. Shuichi slipped the shaft slowly into his mouth, swirling his tongue about and sucking at the hard cock. It tasted not too bad. In fact, Shuichi was beginning to want more of it. He let the head of Eiri's cock touch the back of his throat and he sucked it up and out of his mouth hard, releasing from the moist cavern with a soft _"pop!",_ making Eiri's head bang against the headboard. "God, Shuichi...!," Eiri groaned as the rest of his length slipped back into the hot mouth, teasing it with long licks. Sucking hard, he lifted his eyes upward to see Eiri's face contorted with pleasure, sweat visible in the light.

Flitting his tongue into the slit, Shuichi lightly bit and nibbled the sensitive head, making the man above him shudder with pleasure. Eiri pressed closer and began moving his lover's head up and down on his member, Shuichi relaxing his throat to let him fuck his mouth. His breathing changed to hard, labored breaths as his climax was approaching, pre-cum weeping from the tip into Shuichi's mouth. The pink singer lapped at the salty mixture happily, sucking hard on Eiri's cock for more. Getting an idea suddenly, the strawberry-haired singer held the base with one hand, the other hand trailing fast to Eiri's balls, cradling them lightly, making the novelist give out a yell as his climax came like a shot in the dark. Shuichi lapped the white liquid that escaped from him mouth and swallowed the majority of it, positively glowing with pride for what he did for Eiri. Shuichi pulled back and looked up at Eiri with bright violet eyes, a bit of cum sliding down the corner of his mouth. The blonde man panted, his face sweaty, golden locks falling into his eyes. "Oh, you little kitten...," he murmured, reaching from the singer. Shuichi leaned in as Eiri licked it off of him just before thrusting his mouth into his lover and tasting his essence on Shuichi's tongue.

"Yuki," whispered Shuichi against their lips, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "Now, please! Please, do something...," he moaned as the blonde palmed his hard erection for the first time, giving him only temporary release.

The blonde chuckled and pressed him up against his chest, moving down to attack Shuichi's neck, licking and nipping at the exposed bronze flesh. Running his hands up the tiny chest, Yuki stopped to tease his nipples, twisting and rubbing until Shuichi was writhing and mewling. "Perhaps I will, perhaps I won't. Depends on how much you turn me on, brat," Eiri chuckled, making the boy pout and squirm in his lap. "Hold still and let me do my job," Eiri grounded out, squeezing Shuichi's member some. He stilled, gasping. Taking this moment, Eiri trailed his mouth down Shuichi's chest and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking fiercely. Shuichi gasped and moaned at the odd feeling, but he didn't complain or pull him away, instead he pulled Yuki closer, trying to get more of that feeling.

"Oh, God, please, Yuki! Quit teasing me and just do it already!," he whined, arching his back, offering more to the novelist. The older ma chuckled against his chest, moving up to capture those bruised lips once more in a hungry kiss. He pulled back to suck and nip at his bottom lip and heard the almost inaudible sigh of pleasure escape the boy's lips. He pushed Shuichi back down on the bed, pushing between Shuichi's legs, letting the teen feel his excitement. He rolled his hips lightly and Shuichi moaned beneath him, his hands coming up to run up and down Eiri's strong chest.

The blonde paused long enough to grab the lube out of his night-stand and then returned to torturing his little lover. He quickly slicked three fingers and reached for Shuichi's legs, tracing the puckered entrance hiding there. "Are you sure about this? Once this happens... I can't go back. Neither can you," the man said in a soft tone, his gaze on the teen under him turning serious. The boy swallowed, his amethyst eyes pleading with him. "I can do this. If it's you, and only you, I don't want to do it with anyone else... please... Eiri..." The blonde blinked some. "That's the first you've said my name," Eiri stated slowly. The boy nodded, smiling widely. "Only for you." With that, the man possessively swooped down and caught that delectable mouth in a fiery kiss, Shuichi letting out a long wail of pleasure as the first finger slipped inside and Eiri brought his free hand up to cup the back of Shuichi's neck, deepening the kiss. Shuichi gasped at the small pain as another finger was added, but Eiri's skilled tongue kept the pain at bay and the pleasure continuing. Soon a third was added and Eiri carefully stretched and prepped his small partner, wanting to be as prepared and wide enough to handle his first time.

Releasing his fingers, the blonde added more lube in his hand and slicked his hard length with quick, masterful strokes and moved Shuichi around so his cock was positioned at his entrance. Leaning down so that his chest was against Shuichi's hot back, Eiri wrapped a arm around the boy. "Hang on," he murmured hotly in Shuichi's ear. He thrust in quickly so the head of his shaft slid in and waited until he felt Shuichi's body relax around him. The boy's body was tense like a bow and he grimaced and grunted until he felt at one with the stiff object inside of him. Once the teen relaxed, Eiri wrapped his arms around his Shuichi's lower back and lifted him up so he could slide in easier. Shuichi moaned and offered his behind to the man as his body eased around the hard cock within him. Eiri latched onto the exposed skin of Shuichi's bent neck as his member finally slid completely into the small, tight portal, making him rein in his passion before he just fucked Shuichi into the bed.

Literally.

Letting his lover rest on his hands and knees, Eiri let his hands wander down to his hips and pulled out, Shuichi's muscles gripping around him, pulling him back in. He gave a couple shallow thrusts, the teen moaning with each one and lifting his hips to accommodate his partner, and then pulled out until only the head of his shaft remained inside. He grunted as he pushed back in, snapping his hips forward and pressing Shuichi's chest into the bed. The singer arched his back at the first thrust and gripped the sheets in his hands. Soon, the mewling and small noises turned into loud, long, drawn out groans and yelps as Eiri thrust mercilessly into the young teen. The sounds coming from the small mouth made Eiri's blood sing. He growled as he pushed back in, deeper, and aimed for Shuichi's prostate, loving the cry of ecstasy that came with it. Shuichi contracted his muscles around Eiri's cock and moaned as the man began thrusting faster into the lithe body beneath him.

Sweat poured down their bodies and Shuichi bent further down, aiming his ass high, letting the older man thrust deeper inside, hitting his prostate continuously. "Eiri!!!", he screamed. "FUCK! Eiri... nngggmmmm, faster! Oh, Eiri!" Hearing his name yelled with such passion filled him with even more desire and he began thrusting harder, deeper and making Shuichi cry out louder. He didn't care who heard them or even if someone walked in on them somehow-

his little baka was going to have that tight little ass of his fucked raw.

Feeling his climax coming, Eiri reached down and gripped Shuichi's hard member, surprising the boy. The lithe form beneath him gasped and thrust into his hand, his hips moving in constant rhythm with the novelist's thrusts. He moaned deep and turned his head around, thrusting his pink tongue into Eiri's mouth, battling with his own. The constant assault upon his prostate was sending him over the edge and when the blonde began pumping his cock with those strong fingers, he felt his completion coming. With a loud shout, Shuichi came all over his tight stomach and Eiri's hand. His muscles tightened around the turgid pole inside of him and made the blonde shudder as his own climax poured into the singer. Parting from the kiss and lifting the drenched hand, Eiri pulled Shuichi's head back, biting into his neck. He came hard into his little lover, thrusting in again and again as Shuichi's contracting muscles milked him dry.

They both finally collapsed onto the soaked bed, Eiri's face tucked between Shuichi's neck and shoulder. "Yuki...," Shuichi murmured tiredly, turning over underneath the heavy body, wrapping his arms loosing around the novelist. The man panted tiredly, closing his eyes and relaxing into Shuichi's embrace. They both laid there in comfortable silence, the only sound of their harsh breathing slowing down with each passing minute into even breaths, their bodies giving into slumber. The pink-haired singer sighed happily, feeling rather content and whole. He nuzzled his face into the blonde hair, breathing in sweat, musk, a faint trace of Marlboro Red cigarettes, and spice.

He didn't want to let go during the whole night...  
-------

**Who loves you?  
ME!  
THAT'S WHO!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Later Days...!"_  
SD**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Strawberry Glaze  
A Gravitation fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Eleven  
Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki, Emmy/Gabriel?  
Disclaimer: ... I'm alive...? PLEASE to kill mmmmmeeeeeeee!!! -author hides underneath gundamium turtle shell-  
------- 

_"The smell of your skin lingers on me now,  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town,  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby.  
to be with my self and center,  
clarity,  
peace,  
serenity..."_

**-"big girls don't cry" by Fergie**  
-------

Shuichi wandered into his own bedroom, dazed and already late for school. His mind was clouded and buzzing from last night's activities with his blonde lover, shocked and at a stand-still. He shrugged off his jacket and slid into the cool sheets of his bed, inhaling a faint trace of the lilac powder his mother used when cleaning laundry._ 'Thank God she left for work early this morning with Dad and Sis is at school... one day of skipping won't hurt,'_ he thought slowly, his violet eyes sliding shut.

As he drifted on, the dull ache in his heart throbbed in time of his breathing, hinting in Shuichi's dreams that Yuki's body and touch was different from others... and when he would wake, he was going to be hungry for the novelist.  
-------

Emmy looked around the cafeteria for her pink-haired friend. The NG Producton studio was in 14-levels, the 3rd the lobby and eating area. She's thought he's be here today to finish the first track to their mini-album. Emmy glanced down at her Hello Kitty watch, the time sparkling 4:36 pm. "He should've been here at three after school," she mused. "Hope nothing happened." Sitting down noisily in a near-by chair, she munched into her apple when her cell phone rung out the blare of "Apologize" by OneRepublic. She flipped it open, working around the juicy fruit in her mouth. "Yes?," she sung out, leaning back in her chair. "Hey..."

"Shu?! You okay? Where the Hell are you, dude?!! We gotta finish the track-"

"I know! but, uhm... can you come up to the recording room? I snuck in..." Emmy rolled her aqua eyes and soon found herself in the elevator to meet and greet her scaredy-cat friend. Once in, she made sure K wasn't around to throttle her or Shuichi and opened the door to the sound booth. Shuichi sat on the floor near a corner in a bright yellow sweater with dark khaki shorts and red Nike sneakers, his strawberry-colored hair disheveled. "You okay?," Emmy asked gently, kneeling down. Shuichi looked away, a blush forming on his plump cheeks. "I... went to Yuki's apartment last night." The blonde blinked, her mind halting. "WWWWHHHHAAATTTTT?!!," she hissed, falling straight on her bottom. "You DIDN'T! Oh my God... you did, didn't you?!!!," she groaned, taking in his red-beet expression. "I didn't mean to! It just happened! Okay, maybe I wanted, and he probably did too, but _still,_ Emmy... I loved it."

The blonde singer sighed and shook her head. However, she WAS intrigued by the idea of Shuichi and Yuki together in bed in the throes of heated sex. Giggling mentally, she reached for Shuichi and hugged him tightly. "But why should that stop you from coming here to work?," she pressed, rubbing her hands up and down his tense back to loosen him up. Shuichi sighed deeply again, and leaned into the motherly embrace. "I dunno... it was paranoia... as if someone was going to say, "HA! You had butt-sex with Yuki Eiri! FAGGOT! QUEER! BUTT-FAIRY!" Or... something to that extent. Emmy laughed, pulling away to pat her friend on the head. "No, darlin', that's all you and what's going on inside that imagination of yours. Now, since you've taken on sitting in here, I'm going to call up Hiro and Suguru and make a friggin' track that's almost done!," she suggested brightly with enthusiasm, hoping that it would make Shuichi less scared. She looked down at his face and he smiled some. "... okay..." Emmy smiled back, but her instincts of feelings told her that it was a front, a fake smile that didn't reach his eyes._ 'What's really wrong with him? Really? It's more than just having sex with the famous Eiri Yuki. It's dug into something deeper,'_ she thought as they got up from the floor together. After calling up their band mates, within five grueling hours, their first track was done and half of their second.

And Shuichi s_till_ wasn't Shuichi.  
-------

In...  
out...  
In...  
out...  
"Are you ready?"  
In...  
out...  
"Yes."

Clicks, flashes, and loud voices roared around Eiri Yuki as he walked out for the panel to do a live interview for his newest novel, "Powder". It topped the best-sellers list within less than a week of the New York Post, the Atlanta Journal Constitution, and Chicago's Tribune raved it as, "Shocking, breath-taking, and mesmerizing to the last page." By far, it was Yuki's most popular novel to date and held the most sells since his first two books combined. Yuki was happy, of course, but didn't show it. All it meant to him was a good vacation afterwards from the publishing company and more concentration for the high school as the substitute.  
and watching over Shuichi more.  
That was his first priority right now. Whether he wanted to admit it or not first, he had fallen hard for the the bright ball of energy the first day he met him. Sitting down in his chair, the blonde coolly surveyed the room after taking off his Armani sunglasses, the camera lights washing over him.

"Mr. Yuki, is it true that this book his more popular than your others?!"  
"Yuki, Yuki, sir! What are you planning to write about now since this novel tops everything else?"  
"Mr. Yuki, rumor has it that Hollywood plans to make "Powder" into a film with Johnny Depp as the lead- this true?"

Pressing his lips together to suppress his brutish roar of laughter, the blonde Japanese pushed back his golden locks, hearing the muted gasps from the women reporters in the audience in carnal admiration for him. "Yes, I will write and continue more with my novels. Just because one hits better than the others with high ratings so soon doesn't intimidate me to stop writing more for awhile. A good month of vacation time and I'll be back on the laptop. And harassed by my publisher if I don't nearly make my deadline," Eiri said with a bit of tinted humor. The reporters laughed at this and Yuki continued. "Now, as for the movie deals and rights, if a production wishes to make "Powder" appear on the silver screen with Johnny Depp... go right ahead." The crew applauded and more pictures were taken and more questions asked. But all Yuki wanted was to go home, pop open a beer, and wait for his pink gumball to bounce to his door-  
hopefully.  
_'Why did he leave so early this morning and not come to school? Was he embarrassed? I hope not... he was good for a virgin,'_ he smirked mentally.  
-------

After all was said and done, Eiri walked out of the back of the building. Shuffling his hand around in his coat pockets, he pulled out his pack of Marbolo Reds and removed a cigarette from its confinements, placing the tube in between his lips and quickly lit it, the rush of nicotine flowing into his body and lungs and soon, the euphoria of the smoke pulled at his body, making him relax more. Exhaling the smoky-tinted air from within, the novelist shoved his Armani glasses back on half-way, suddenly feeling a heated stare on his neck. Looking behind him, she saw a girl standing with a black trench coat, bright blonde and red hair pulled up in a spiky bun, and gleaming aqua eyes glaring at him. "Ah... Miss Banister... to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence this evening?," Yuki drawled out, knowing it irked her. "I didn't come here on MY own account. I'd rather chew on acid pellets for rats, but instead... I'm here for Shuichi." The man made no movement, but continued to suck down on his cigarette, staring Emmy down through his dark sunglasses. "Figured I'd get that kind of reaction from you," she muttered, playing with a studded bracelet on his wrist. "Then, I guess I'll say what I came here to say: Shuichi was nearly an hour and a half late for work tonight when in fact- he didn't show up for school today at all. Because of him having sex with you. He feels now that the entire world is after him and as if they know. There... all of that bluntly said for YOU, Mr. Yuki. Now, here's what I SUGGEST- instead of you waiting on him, you go GET him and TALK to him. He's scared and tries to cover it up. He can't do that. Shuichi reads like a open book, Eiri. Please, do this for him...," Emmy murmured and began to walk away, her heart pounding heavily. Silence stretched behind her for sixteen paces until the deep voice echoed into her memory forever:

"Thank you."  
-------

Deft fingers ran over the black and white keys nimbly, as if remembering an old friend. Eyes were closed in concentration as the music flowed from his body onto the keyboard. Shuichi didn't want to stop. He was on a roll. The idea for his next song was brilliant!  
But that's why cell phones were invented to disturb the peace.  
The cheery tune from "Azumango Daihou" rang aloud, causing the boy to shriek and literally fall out from his chair. Snatching the phone up, he yelled, "WHAT?!," into it fiercely. "... I think my eardrum was busted," muttered a monotone voice. Shuichi gulped and tightened his grip, his pulse racing high. "Y-yuki," he stammered quietly. "Yes, brat, it's me. Look, I'm coming over in five minutes to get you, no if's, and's, or but's. Get over it."

CLICK!

Shuichi's amethyst eyes widened largely at such intensity Yuki's voice had and stared into space.

Wait...

five minutes?  
Until he gets here?

"FUCK!"

After a wild scramble, he brushed his teeth, ran a brush through his hair til it shone, and changed his clothes into a black turtleneck with jeans, the knees of the ripped artfully with his bright red Nikes from this afternoon. "Not bad," he murmured under his breath and heard the doorbell ring. Straining his hearing, Shuichi heard his mother's voice talking to a honeyed-rich low one and immediately, the vocalist was downstairs, breathless and trembling on the inside at the sight of the tall man standing in the doorway, looking smug as ever with a dark violet suit, a silky black dress-shirt underneath and a light aroma emitting from his sensual frame. "Shuichi! Why didn't you tell me you KNEW Yuki-sama? I would've dressed a little nicer also if you told me he was coming to see you!," his mother clucked, using her native tongue with her son. "_Okaa-san_, please, don't nag in front of our guest. I'll see you later," he answered back in Japanese, kissing her on the cheek and walked out with Eiri towards his dark Mercedes parked in front of his house. A chuckle made the teen stop. "You were ready to get out of there, weren't you?," Yuki purred out, closing the distance behind them, running a hand down Shuichi's arm. The boy shuddered at the mere touch of it and blushed darkly. "Not in front of here," he hissed and quickly hopped in the passenger side, slouching down in the seat. Yuki got in and buckled up, starting the car and drove on in silence until they reached the apartment. He turned off the ignition and waited for Shuichi to say something. They didn't move for awhile until the boy unwound himself and looked over at the blonde, who was staring hard and intently at him. The singer's heart fluttered and soon, he found himself leaning forward, a wistful look on his face.

"Can I have a kiss? Please?"

Eiri smiled slowly and lowered his gaze, leaning on the steering wheel, his hand holding his head up. "You think you need one?" Shuichui blushed harder, and ducked his head out of shyness.  
"Maybe... maybe no, but-"

he looked up, eyes fierce.

"I'll take my chances."

Yuki's golden eyes darkened and soon, he had the boy's head tilted up, his mouth devouring his little one's. The writer wanted to moan in bliss. Shuichi's mouth was so hot and moist, a mere memory of it from last night and this morning floated along Yuki's mind aimlessly. He delved more in, wrapping his tongue around Shuichi's, pressing deeper. The boy moaned softly, his hands buried in Yuki's golden locks as he struggled to move into the man's lap hurriedly. Parting some, Eiri shifted the seat back, grinning like a wild cat. "In the driveway? Where people could see? How naughty of you, Shuichi," he murmured lowly, a deep rumble from his chest. "Don't-care-need-you-," the singer whined, hands diving in between them to unbuckle Yuki's pants. The blonde hissed in pleasure as the pressure of his slacks were released and the boy's small hands found his throbbing need and stroked upward hard. Yuki's head fell back against the seat, his breathing quickening. Shuichi leaned forward and latched onto the novelist's ear, knowing it was his sweet spot. The blonde cried out and bucked his hips, encouraging Shuichi to go faster. "You wanna come now?," Shuichi asked softly into Eiri's ear. "Or-" a lick up the shell and a nip, "inside of me?," he purred, his shyness and embarrassment gone. Instead, a kinky kitten in him had come out to play.

Suddenly, he was tossed back into the passenger seat with brutish force.  
"Inside the apartment-

NOW."  
-------

Shuichi cried out in pleasure as he met each thrust, his arms bounded above his head and he tightened his legs around Yuki's fine, hard body to feel more of his experienced partner above him. Sweat fell from them, soaking the sheets and pillows, but neither cared. All they wanted to feel was their hotness and bodies, the burning fire swelling within them. Yuki quickened his pace, the tightness of the singer wrapped around his cock like a glove, making him go nearly over the edge. He leaned down, bruisingly kissing Shuichi, pouring almost every emotion into it; swiping tongues, biting, entwining dancing over slickness, a battle to be the strongest, the sealment that Eiri knew Shuichi was his. The boy arched his back, breaking the kiss, head lolling to the side as tears leaked from his eyes in pure of ecstasy, body flushed all over as his member cried out for attention. "Y-yuki! Please, let m-me come!," he sobbed, the blonde nailing his prostate now over and over. "Do you want to? How bad, Shu?," the man teased, pulling out of the hot entrance. The teen whimpered shamelessly and banged his head back hard against the pillow. His tear-streaked face stared back into Yuki's eyes as blushed a healthy scarlet and his sweet mouth opened,

"More than you do."

Yuki was taken back at this brave statement, but all the while, encouraged by his little lover. He grinned and he began thrusting, driving his cock into the warm depths of Shuichi's sweet body once more. A strangled cry was his reward; a musical symphony of pleasure. He knew he nailed him again, because the pink-haired boy began to shudder, and each thrust of his hips brought a loud moan from his panting lover.Shuichi began meeting Yuki thrust-for-thrust. He needed him to do it faster, harder, and deeper. The hand around his arousal now was stroking slowly, an unmatched pace to the drive of the blonde's cock into his body. Pleasure fuddled his mind and he didn't care how loud he was moaning. Yuki's erection was brushing his prostate with each stroke, sending waves of warm pleasure arching through his sensitized body. He wanted so much more from Eiri; he decided to voice his needs verbally.

"Harder, Yuki!!!," Shuichi groaned. "I need it harder...and faster..."

"Oh, God..."

Did the pink-haired baka realize how much it turned the novelist on to hear him beg?

"Harder!," the teen cried, riding Yuki's cock harder and harder.

"Shuichi...," the man moaned, meeting him thrust for thrust."YUKI!!!," Shuichi cried, clawing at his lover's back with his short fingernails. He wrapped his long legs around Yuki's waist tighter and clung to him, tightly, urging him to go deeper, and harder into his willing body. The sensation of Eiri's hard length pushing in and out of his body had the vocalist mewling in pleasure; never had he ever felt something so good. His nails were digging into the strong back so deep, he was sure there would be marks there when this was all over. "Touch yourself," the blonde groaned as he increased his thrusts. He had abandoned Shuichi's arousal and his hands were now gripping slim hips, keeping him in place from his forceful thrusts. Shuichi threw his head back and moaned louder than he had before. He stroked his arousal rapidly, meeting the same, driving pace of the intense thrusts. The double sensation muddled his thoughts into a whirlpool of pleasure, and he tossed his head back and forth, begging harder.

Yuki could feel his climax soon approaching. The teen's tight passage caressed every inch of his driving cock. Shuichi was so tight around him: hot, velvet muscles clenching and unclenching on his hard cock. Being inside of this boy was the closest he would ever get to heaven. Though, he was sure being inside of Shuichi WAS heaven. He looked down at his squirming lover, who was stroking his arousal in time with his thrusts. Shuichi's strawberry-colored hair was plastered to his forehead, and his mouth was dropped open in an 'o' shape, eliciting sweet moans from his tender lips. His final undoing was watching his little lover's face contort when he reached climax: Shuichi had thrown his head back, exposing his swan-like neck, and his body when rigid as shot after shot of hot climax splashed across his pale abs and covered slim fingers. As each shot left him, the hot, wet muscles of the boy's passage clamped down on him. White-fire pooled in his groin and shot out of his cock in spurts, coating the insides and claiming the baka as his.

When their climax finally subsided, Yuki rolled onto his side, reluctantly pulling out of Shuichi. He could hear his heart pounding against his ears and he wrapped a possessive arm around the teen's waist.

"You're mine now," he whispered huskily.  
--------

The night sunk well into the dying hours of 2:00 am in the morning and Emmy was STILL tossing and turning. She hoped that what she told Eiri was right. Groaning, she flipped her pillow over and placed it on his head, pleading for sleep to come.

TINK, TINK!  
THUNK!

Emmy's right eye twitched at the sudden noise. Some little punk was fucking with her... not cool. Throwing rocks at her window? How... civilized... Flinging herself from her warm bed, the blonde flung her window opened, ready to give her intruder a good piece of her mind when suddenly, she gripped the window pane in terror and shock.  
"Gabriel..."  
Her guitarist grinned up at her, his dark hair flowing gently in the breeze. "Can I come up?," he asked in a quiet tone, proceeding towards the tree near her window. "WHAT?! Are you insane? And why the HELL are you here?!!," she hissed angrily at him. Gabriel ignored her pestering questions and gracefully found himself in her room, standing beside her. Emmy wore a black tanktop that hugged her torso well with red Hello Kitty pajama pants and pare feet, her toenails painted black. Her blonde and red hair was disheveled and skin pale in the night light of her street light. Blushing at the scrutiny of her band member, she crossed her arms over her chest and appeared to shrink before Gabriel. "What...? Why are you here this late?," she grumbled, looking away. The boy chuckled lowly and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, cocking his head to the side. "You seem like a wounded puppy. What's up with you, I wonder..." Emmy glared at him, her aqua eyes flashing. "YOU know VERY well why!

YOU KISSED ME!!!"

Gabriel pursed his lips some and stared blankly at his lead vocalist. "And?" She groaned with frustration and smacked her forehead, shaking her head. "AND you have a girlfriend, asshole!," she growled in her throat. The teen looked away for a moment, hair hiding his expression at the mention of his girlfriend. "Don't you feel a LITTLE guilty for it?!"

"Do you?"

Emmy stared, taken back at his reply. "Wh-what do you mean? Of course I do"  
"You pressed back though."

With that said, the guitarist rounded on his singer with a full-blown kiss that sent her falling to her knees, only to be held and caught up as he ravished her mouth for her to succumb to him.  
--------

Shuichi stared at his golden lover sleep and sighed silently. _'Why do you look like an angel when you sleep? It's not fair. It's like you change into another person that I can't touch. It's not fair... But, that's okay. I'll wait til you let me in yourself. I can wait. Oh, Eiri... why do I love you? Do you love me back? Please, God, let this man love me for me... I'll die if he doesn't. I will. Eiri, Eiri, Eiri... I love you so much.' _With that said in his mind and rattled thoughts, the strawberry-haired boy leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the man's forehead with the lightest of touches. _'Maybe he'll feel that in his dreams to let him know I'm still here and not going anywhere._

_At all.'  
_--------

**... well? Review would RAWK right now, ne? THANK YOU!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_'Later Days...'_  
SD**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Strawberry Glaze  
A Gravitation fanfiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Twelve  
Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki, Hiro/??  
Disclaimer: Yyyyeeeaaahhh... I'm getting bad at this. SORRY! Without having Internet at your house and having to bounce to school to use THEIR computers kinda strains you! I go through THAT much, my dear readers, for you!**

**Because I love you all. You know who belongs to who... Maki Murakami OWNZ your souls, though. Ha.**  
--

_"I'm at the staring line of the rest of my life,  
and ready as I ever been.  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes.  
The prize is mine to win.  
... baby get ready, get set, don't go..."_  
- Miley Cyrus, **"Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go"  
**--

He never felt this fueled up before. The microphone nearly vibrated with energy as Shuichi's voice, mingled with Emmy's background vocals, rang loud and true with passion. This song was HIS song for his one and only. Sweat trickled down his temple, but he refused to wipe it away. Emmy opened one eyes, peeking at the starwberry-haired singer. Something in him changed... something "brilliant". She smiled inwardly. _'Well, if he can, so can I.'_ She opened her heart to the music and along with Shuichi, their voices filled the recording booth. Hiro, Sakano, Suguru and K stared in wonderment, their eyes wide. They didn't even turn on the microphone for them to listen- they could hear them through the glass. "Wha... what is that?," breathed Hiro, amazed at the sstrong voice his best friend held. "Whatever it is, it's gold," K murmured, pleased with what he was hearing, hoping Tohma would be pleased with the information that would be given to him later. "You think this is good enough?," Suguru asked a bit nervously, looking at Sakano. "It has to be in order to sell. It's up to the public now. Everything is in thier hands whether Shuichi and Emmy survive as singers," the man said lowly, pushing his glasses further up on the bridge, a sign of nerves. Hiro brought his thumb to his mouth and bit along the cuticle, staring hard at the duo before them. _'It's our music and their voices that depends on us surviving in this industry. Please, God... let this work.'_

The boy and girl behind the glass knew nothing of the heavy cloud that hung over their friends. To them, they were on fire and nothing could touch them. They went on til the last second, their final track on the demo CD completed. Shuichi then laughed loudly when the recording light went off, throwign the headphones off and glomping Emmy. "We're DONE! Done, done, done!," he cried out happily, hugging the blonde tightly. She smiled and patted his head. "Yup... now, we'll have to see how well we've done. They'll release the demo later next week. Think you can wait that long?," she teased, raising an eyebrow playfully. Shuichi shook his head. "Of course not! But I'll try. Besides, I'm gonna start promoting it!!" Everyone grimanced behind the glass as Emmy pursed her lips, a questioning look on her face. "Uh... how?"  
--

"HELLO, HELLO!! REMEMBER TO SUPPORT BAD LUCK'S NEW CD NEXT THURSDAY!! TELL YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR FAMILY, YOUR DOG; THE AWESOMENESS OF THIS BAND THAT'LL CHANGE THIS WORLD! GO, GO, GOOOOOO!!," the boy screeched the following day outside NG Studios in a pink bunny suit, waving a sign painted with hasty black knaji and a megaphone to his mouth. Emmy was holding on to Hiro's sleeve, a point-blank look on her face, mouth dropped open in sheer shock. "What... in... the seven blazing HELLS is THAT...?," she grounded out in a strained voice. Hiro sighed and hung his head in shame. "Shuichi. In a bunny costume. Enough said," he croaked out. The blonde made a strangling noise and covered her face with gloved hands. "I'm dying of embarassment. God, I hope Seguchi doesn't see this."

"I believe it's good advertising," a cool voice said bbehind them, amused.

Hiro and Emmy cried out in surprise, whipping their heads around to see their boss. Tohma stood there with Mika, dressed in all black with a smart-looking hat on his platnium head, sunglasses hiding his eyes. Mika wore a red business suit with a skirt and black heels, her brown hair swinging past her back, eyes too hidden by a pair of dark shades. "Ah... the happy couple," Emmy joked half-heartedly, winking at them. "So, how's it going? Has Shuichi verbally threatened anyone yet?," Mika asked, a smile playing on her ruby lips.  
"Twenty people and counting."  
"Very nice."

Hiro played with a strand of his hair, his gaze on the ground. "But I think no one's buying it. They think he's a side-road comedian in a bunny suit. I wish he took this more seriously."

"Oh, but he is."

Emmy and Hiro looked at Tohma. "How?," the blonde asked, curious. The man smiled, and pointed at Shuichi. "Look carefully-he's pouring everything he has in order to sell his band to people. He wants you all to make it, for you all to be known to the world. To make people happy when listening to his music. So, that when that times comes, they can all say, "I've listened to someone who cares." Shuichi does care. I wish you could be that way, especially you, Emmy," Tohma murmured knowingly, peering at her over his glasses. She blushed some in shame, and ducked her head. "I, quite frankly, don't have the nerve to dress up like that."  
"But there ARE other ways of promotion..."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "And that would be what, sir?" The president of Ng Records and his wife continued to smile mysteriously and turned away. "Go talk to K, please." Emmy wrinkled her nose in distaste. "What does he mean by that? Why do we need to speak with K?" Hiro looked back at the scremaing Shuichi, who was now cornering a group of scared schoolgirls, waving his sign madly. "Whatever it is, it's gotta be better than this. Within thirty minutes, all three plus Suguru stood before K, who grinned wolfishly behind his desk, his blue eyes twinkling. _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?,'_ all four thought, a shiver running down their backs, fear etched on their faces. "Ah... my little lambs have appeared before their master once more. I feel so happy right now!," he sighed, pushing back his blonde ponytail theatertrically. "Gah, just tell us why we were sent to see you!," fussed Shuichi, stamping his foot. Obviously, he was hurt and insulted by being thrown off the street before he could sell the band to those gaggle of gaping girls. "Patience, my darling one, and I shall say. You have been signed up to perform at the Tokyo Hall this Saturday night. You're opening for our other band, ASK. Tohma thought fit for that performance to be your debut. Are you okay with that?," K grinned, leaning back in his chair, pleased. Emmy yelped and latched on to the shock-strickened Suguru as Shuichi fell to his kneeds, violet eyes wide, his hand grabbing Hiro's jeans. "Are you serious?!," he gasped. "One hundred percent sure. And from what I've been told-

it's a full house that night"  
Cries of happiness and whooping rang on down the hall for nearly fifteen minutes.  
--

"... and we're opening for ASK in front of a full house, Yuki!!," Shuichi gushed wildly from his lover's lap, his dinner forgottened. His substitute teacher had finally come home from a school meeting, greeted by a hyper, bouncy pink ball of energy full of news. After supper was made, Shuichi had latched onto his golden lover, going ninety-to-nothing, mouth full of food. The novelist listened with a bemused expression, a faint smile playing on his lips, golden eyes lowered as he watched his animated pet. "I'm proud of you guys. Maybe your no-talent self will get a fan club," he sneered lightly. Shuichi pouted and stuck out his tonuge. "I'll have a bigger one than yours," Shuichi argued back, turning back to his chicken and rice. "You know I'm messing with you, Shu," the man said tenderly, swinging back some of his beer. "Yeah, yeah...," came back the monotone reply. "I'm hurt, brat. You're all moody now." Shuichi glared over his shoulder, some rice grains around his mouth. "Shut it or I'll shove that can down your throat," he threatened, and then went back eating, rather angrily. Eiri stared at his young lover's back with an intruiged yet baffled expression. "Well, well. Aren't we being rather bitchy tonight?," he pressed, placing his beer down and running his hands along Shuichi's bare arms, makign the teen tense. "I'm TRYING to eat here. THIS singer needs his protein and such in order to dominate the music scence," he barked, standing up suddenly and flounced into the kitchen. Eiri stared after him.

_'Damn... I'm turned on.'_

Sighing in frustration, he stood from the couch, gulped down the rest of his beer fast, shoved the remaining food down, and proceeded into the kitchen, his libido high. Shuichi was sitting at the table, finishing his dinner. "You done yet, brat?," Eiri growled out lowly, hoping he was. "Piss off," the pink-haired boy mumbled out instead, still pouting.

Perfect.

Eiri placed his hands underneath Shuichi's arms and hauled him out of the chair, fork clattering to the floor. He held the struggling body to him and kissed along the jawline. "Stop it, Yuki! I'm not in the mood! Quit it!!," he shrieked, pushing himself away. This wasn't like Yuki... his gentle Yuki... what happened all of a sudden? He never did this to him... "But I am. What do you plan to do about it, Shu?," the blonde hissed hungrily into his ear, pressing his proof against Shuichi's back hard. "NOTHING! I said stop it! Please!," Shuichi cried, squirming, his heart racing. He was mad at Yuki for not taking him seriously and he wanted to get away from him. Quickly. His adrenaline was pumping and Eiri's grip on his was tightening, hurting. He felt sick and cornered. Only one thing flashed in his mind's eye:

**Get out of there. NOW.**

Crying out in anger, the boy brought his foot down on Eiri's, making the man let him go as he let out a shout of pain. Shuichi fled out of the room towards the door. He flung it opened and raced down the hall, out of the apartment. He wore no shoes and no jacket. The bitter cold nipped at the teenager but he didn't care. His heart wept for Eiri and yet, he was terrified of him right now._ 'Hiro... find Hiro... he'll make everything better,'_ his mind said slowly. Comprehending this, the singer went to a place he knew well.  
--

Hiro and Suguru were in the warm bedroom of the Nakano household that belonged to the guitarist, finalizing some music for Saturday's performance when his cellphone starting blaring out The Beatles's "Strawberry Fields Forever". Leaning across the bed and balancing his guitar in his lap, the red-head flipped his phone open and placed his near his ear, not looking at who it was calling. All her heard first was muffled sobbing and immediately, he knew who it was.  
"Shuichi, were are you?!"

"...-sniff- I'm... uhm... -hiccup- in th-the alleyway between... ah... NG and the -sniff sniff- coffee store. Oh, Hiroooo...," the boy moaned pitiously in the reciever of his phone, tear rolling down his dirty face at the other end. Hiro gripped his phone tightly, blue eyes narrowing. "I'll be there as fast as I can. Stay right there!" He hung up and flew off the bed, grabbing his leather jacket. "We'll finish tomorrow, Fujisaki. You might want to leave now, please." The keyboardist bit his lip, hazel eyes worried. "Is he-?" Hiro took a deep breath, pushing back his fly-away hair, eyes closed and his face strained with some emotion. "I don't know." Suguru nodded and gathered his stuff hurriedly, exiting quickly with a soft, "See you later." Hiro stood in his room for a moment, collected himself and made way to Shuichi in the dark night. Once there, he parked his motorcycle rather crookedly and walked into the alleyway, seeing a mop of pink hair in the dim streetlight. Hiro half-jogged to his friend and knelt before him. "Shu...?"

Suddenly, he was attacked by a warm body pressed against his own, knocking him onto his rear, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The over-whelming scent of strawberries and cream hit Hiro's nose, making his heart skip a beat or two. His friend's sobbing brought him back as he held him close. "You're okay now. I'm here," he whispered softly, his left arm encircling around Shuichi's tiny waist, his free hand holding the back of the pink head, the softness of the hair pleasant on his palm. Shuichi wailed and wailed, hurt and sonfused at Eiri's actions as he relayed them to his guitarist. "I didn't know WHAT to do but call you. Oh, Hiro, I'm sorry," he hiccupped out, pulling back to wipe his tears away from his tender face. Hiro shook his head, blue eyes gentle. "You dummy. I'm glad you called me. You know I'll come running," he grinned, placing both hands on the side's of Shuichi's face. The boy sniffled and smiled a tiny bit, his eyes and nose ruby-red, as he lowered his lashes. "Do you mind if I stay over? I-I don't think I can go back tonight," he whispered. "Sure. Come on." They got up and walked over to the motorcycle, on towards Hiro's home.  
--

Shuichi sat cross-leg on the guitarist's clean bed, flipping through channels on the television. He had taken a shower and found a large, purple button-down big enough for him to wear and a pair of black boxer shorts. Yawning slightly, he picked up another stick of strawberry Pocky from the box that laid beside him and patiently waited for his friend to finish his own shower.

Which was going very... er... badly.

In the steamy blanket of the shower, Hiro was having complications of whether to continue bathing or... getting rid of his "problem". Years of telling Shuichi that he wasn't gay finally took a toll on the red-head. Secretly, he hid from the boy that he yearned for him for years. A double-bladed sword of lies. And now he had him in his room. ALONE. Though heart-broken and needing attention, it made Hiro excited. Panting, he gripped the wall, willing his erection to go away and down._ 'This is beyond wrong. It's treading on dangerous ground. THAT and Shuichi has Eiri. No matter what, he'll go back to him... I lose him no matter what.'_ Then, like a shot in the dark, Hiro blinked, a light of realization hitting him hard. _'But I will have him tonight-not Eiri- comforting him. I'm not going to let this opprotunity pass me by.'_ Grinning in the pulsing water that flowed above him, the boy straightened his back and finished washing, his mind zooming around on possible ideas.  
--

**Will Hiro succeed in his quest of having Shuichi? Is Yuki THAT mean to his brat or was it something else? Will we EVER see Ryuuichi again? Or rather lay eyes on Kumagoro EVER?! Tune in next time for possible, slightly misguided answers!! Okay? CLIFF-HANGER!**

**--the moonlight carries the message of Love.--**

**_'Later Days...'_  
SD**


	14. Author Note

My dear gentle readers.  
here I am at yet ANOTHER writing block, but it's not THAT bad.  
I know some of you are PANICKING over the last chapter of Hiro and Shuichi.  
It's not going to be THAT bad.

However, I need some inspiration for the following scene AFTER with our favorite singer and pissy novelist.  
Because I am using a school computer, I am not allowed to SEE something... -coughcough-, SO! here's the challenge: remember those REMIXES Maki Murakami did?  
If you can find me some HOTT, UBER SWEET scans from them involving Shuichi and Yuki.  
I will be in YOUR debt!

**Go to my profile on here for the emailing address, please?**

Also, if YOU have a idea or a suggestion, PLEASE let me know!  
It is in YOUR hands...

scary, huh?  
-author smiles sweetly-

LOVE TO YOU ALL!!

**P.S.- I KNOW Billy Ray Cyrus WROTE "Ready, Get Set, Don't Go" for Miley, but I used HER first lyrics from Track 14 of his new CD because she sung it. I'm not THAT incredibly stoopid.** -author grumbles, walking away-

-Something Dysfunctional


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Strawberry Glaze  
A Gravitation fan fiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Thirteen  
Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki, Emmy?  
Disclaimer: Maki Murakami is my Gawd. Nothing more. HAHA! Her Remixes gave me nosebleeds. Thank you for those who helped me for this chapter!! I appreciate it SO much! And that website? A HOLY GRAIL TO MMMMEEEE! -authors squeals and runs around- But yeah, Murakami owns the boys, I own Emmy and Gabriel, and uhm... Ryuuichi owns Kumagoro. Yay! All is right in the world! Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!  
-NOTE: Insert song "Shinning Collection" and "Rage Beat" is sung by Kotani Kinya; I used them for Emmy and Shuichi to sing so, PLEASE, no BITCHING! Thanks!**

--

_"Even if you embrace me until it's suffocating  
We will never become one.  
In a place deeper than gentleness  
Touching each other is merely pain.  
Please bind the two of us.  
We will dream no more,  
Joining hands in uncertainty  
Walking towards The cruel dawn..."_

**-translated 1st part of "Michiyuki"**

--

Shuichi looked up when Hiro walked in from his shower, a smile lightening up on his face. "Yay, you're done!! Wanna watch a horror movie or go to bed instead?!," he asked, bouncing up on the bed on his knees, holding up a DVD he found in Hiro's collection. The guitarist swallowed and ducked his head some, his mental speech dissipating quickly at the sight of his friend. "Whatever you want," he mumbled, toweling off his hair some more. Shuichi whooped and leapt off the bed to the DVD player, popping in the movie, babbling on. None of it reached Hiro's ears as he stared after the pink-haired baka. '_Should I say something? Do anything...?' _Everything he thought of in the shower was going out the window as cowardness reared its ugly head in Hiro's direction. He knew deep down what he wanted, but the thought of a murderous Eiri Yuki chasing him down for violating his beloved glory-hole made him want to go hide underneath his bed. Shaking off the darkened cloud that he felt hanging over him of looming doom, Hiro sat down next to the continuing talking Shuichi as previews rolled by.

_'Don't do anything... don't do anything...,'_ Hiro chanted his mantra over in his brain, hoping to implant it firmly as the film started, his friend finally quieting down. It was a boring movie that Hiro once enjoyed, but now, it was more of a teen slasher that didn't make sense anymore. Half-way into the movie, he started to get bored, his face bland of expression as some blonde bimbo screamed on the movie, topless, about to be hacked into pieces. '_Dumb-ass. You never have sex when some psycho is going around chopping people to bits for an act of revenge because he himself couldn't get laid,' _Hiro bitched silently, amazed at the film-maker's stupidity. Inwardly, the red-head thought it was hysterical, but Shuichi was terrified, jerking at a certain part where the ax hit the girl in the chest, and yelped, diving into Hiro's chest, grabbing his shirt. The boy blinked then, uncertain of what to do, frozen on the spot. "Gah, Hiro, this is too scary!! Turn it off!"

"You chose it!"  
"I changed my mind! Please, turn it OFF!," he whined, now clinging to the boy. Sighing in defeat, Hiro leaned over and switched it off, engulfing the duo in darkness, save for the street light peeping through the blinds in the bedroom. He felt Shuichi sigh in relief and then heard him yawn. "Time for bed?" Hiro felt his face heat up at the innocent question and prayed that he couldn't hear his heartbeat beat going fast than normal. "Y-yeah. I'll sleep on the floor so you can have-"

"Uh-uh! You're sleeping with ME!," Shuichi screeched, hitting him in the chest with a fist. "OW! You're such a baby, Shuichi... nothing it going to get you. I'm not sleeping with you."  
"I'll cry."  
... the high-pitched, outrageous, bellowed cry of sorrow or sleeping on the floor with a constant, urging obnoxious singer?  
"FINE. I'll sleep with you." Shuichi laughed in victory and plopped down, grabbing sheets and covers and burrowed underneath them, hauling his friend with him, arms wrapped around him like a vice. _'This isn't good,' _Hiro thought, grimacing. "Uh... could ya let me go?" He could feel Shuichi shake his head against the pillow. "Nope. I need you close to me in case I have a bad dream, Hiro!," he wailed, his sweet, Pocky-flavored breath near Hiro's face. The guitarist closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Fine..." Moments passed until their breathing became even and Hiro chose to roll over on his side, the arms still around him, sleep almost upon him with it's heavy blanket of security. After a moment of stillness, Hiro suddenly felt a finger trace his exposed neck down to the collarbone peering over the collar of his shirt. He froze, not wanting to move or scare Shuichi. It traveled up to his jaw line and across his cheek, ghosting over his lips lastly. Hiro couldn't help it; "What are you doing, Shu?," he whispered, coming out low and husky. The finger stilled and a small voice answered, "Memorizing. Hiro... do you think... that you could, uhm..."  
"What?"

The mattress shifted and Hiro opened his eyes, seeing Shuichi's full face near his, violet eyes shinning from the streetlight, the scent of strawberry and soap filling Hiro's senses. "Kiss me?," he asked timidly. Hiro felt his blood race at the request and eagerly, though he moved slowly, performed it. Shuichi's mouth fixed on his fitted well, lips soft. Shuichi opened his mouth, tongue darting out to trace over Hiro's bottom one. He opened willingly and soon, both boys were clutching at each other, fused together, tongues dancing together. Hiro clutched at Shuichi's head, letting the boy lead him where to go, his own hands buried in the dark red locks of Hiro's hair. He pressed his body against the guitarist, his newly sprung erection pressing against the teen's stomach.

_**'BRAKES, NAKANO! STOP!!'**_

His eyes flew opened, despite his yearning for Shuichi. He placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed the boy back, chest heaving, libido high. "No, Shuichi... this isn't right. Not for or Yuki either." He felt Shuichi tense at the name and pull away from him, sitting on his lap. "But... I thought that... Hiro..." Sighing in defeat, the guitarist sat up as well and switched on his lamp, the dull light making them grimace at first then their eyes settled. They stared at each other for a while until Shuichi spoke up, his voice wavering. "I was doing something I shouldn't have, wasn't I?" Hiro nodded, grim. "As much as I do care for you, you know you still love Yuki, despite what he did to you earlier tonight. I bet he's sorry too, but... your frustration can't go out on me. You need to go talk to him tomorrow, understand?," Hiro stated, raising an eyebrow like a mother would, scolding her child. Shuichi nodded and ducked his head down. "Does that mean we can't be best friends anymore?"  
"You ass. Yes, we still are."  
"Good! I don't think I could've stand it if I didn't have you around," Shuichi trailed off, blushing some. Hiro chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair cheerfully. "Me too. Now, wanna go back to bed?" He nodded and with a click of the lamp and fifteen minutes later, both boys slept soundly, holding hands underneath the covers.

--

Emmy stared down hard at Gabriel at their next band rehearsal, her black fingernails tapping angrily against the table she sat at, writing the final notes on her music piece. _'Who the HELL does he think he IS?!,'_ she hissed angrily in her mind._ 'Look at him, acting all cool and calm like some big shot. Like NOTHING happened!!' _Memories of the previous night last week made her bristle with anger. Growling low in her throat, she stood in a flurry of black skirts and chains, her voice ringing out. "Okay, let's start from the top everyone!" Grabbing her dark cherry-stained Gibson, she lifted the strap and swung it on her shoulder, picking the pick from the fender strings. She plugged it into her amp and looked over her shoulder at her drummer and bassist, Zack and Myles, and then at Gabriel, narrowing her eyes at him. He blinked several times, surprised. "What?," he mouthed. Emmy made a snarling face at him and turned around, smiling prettily at Tohma who stood at the synthesizers. "Ready?," she asked sweetly, now placing the cans on her ears. He nodded, putting his on as well and the light for recording turned on. Emmy strummed loudly, after Tohma's entrance, as rhythm guitar and began her song in full blast, her band playing loudly behind her as she begun to sing:

"Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete  
Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi..."

It was different singing in Japanese, but exhilarating at the same time.

--

Shuichi jumped around the recording booth with Hiro and Fujisaki playing fiercely as their song blared forth, his voice strong and clear, using his native tongue, the bass in his ears pounding and making his adrenaline shoot through the roof:

"... doko ni mo tomaranai  
mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo  
furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte  
tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World...!"

He only wondered if Emmy was okay with her recording session as well down the hall a little bit while she thought the same. As much time now they spent, they became closer as music partners and friends since their fateful encounter. But each singer thought to themselves: "What will happen after we make it big? Will we still be with each other or go our separate ways...?" Neither knew the answer of what Fate held at the end of the rope for them. It sat there, dangling until something becomes decided amongst the two.

--

"You ran from him?"  
"Yeah."  
"Shuichi, you know you're going to have to face him sooner or later tonight. You can't just keep hiding from him," Emmy pressed gently later on as they rode on towards Yuki's apartment. Shuichi made a noise and scrunched his face up, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. "I know, but, AUGH! Don't make me do it NOW!," he whined, pouting. Emmy rolled her eyes and turned her truck near the apartment complex. She pulled into a empty parking spot, parked it, and shut the engine off. She turned to the pink-haired singer and pointed an index finger out the window. "March. NOW. Or I will disown your ass."  
"You don't own it!!"  
"Yuki does. Now get to it, fruit cup!"  
Shuichi stuck his tongue out at the blonde and hopped out of the passenger seat. Before he closed the door, Emmy leaned over. "Hey..." He turned to face her, a sad look on his face. "What?" She smiled brightly and reached over to ruffle his hair like she had seen Hiro do numerous of times. "You'll be fine. You've got my cell phone if you need anything. And remember, the show's tomorrow night, so, if you two DO make up... don't stay up all night fuckin' your brains out, okay?," she drawled out, earning a earful of colorful language from the boy. She laughed and pulled back into the truck. "Bai bai!," she sung out, turning on her truck and soon, peeling out, leaving a pissy Shuichi. He sighed and turned towards the building, glaring at it.

_'It's now or never, Shu. You gotta do it.'_

--

"He's standing outside, staring down the building. I think he's looking for a fight with it...," muttered a voice over the receiver of Yuki's cell phone. He laughed darkly, inhaling his Marlboro Red cigarette and blowing it out, flicking the ash over the ashtray. "It wouldn't surprise me. He could probably bring it down," he said in a monotone voice. He was obviously pissed at his little baka, but upset for his actions from yesterday that he did. He stood, his dark slacks falling in place. "Thanks for bringing him over," he said, a bit happy. "Not a problem. You just owe me."  
"What? A novel perhaps?"  
"Come watch him sing. That's all I ask."  
"... you serious? I have to hear him scream my name, you think I wanna hear him sing?"  
"YES. Because it's worth it."  
Yuki grinned. "You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Banister." Emmy laughed loudly on the other line. "I know I do." With a click, she ended the call. Yuki flipped his phone shut and snubbed the butt in the tray and smoothed back his golden hair from his drawn face. It was more pale than usual with dark circles under his normally sharp amber eyes that looked tired. He stood there, waiting to hear the door bell. Each seconds felt like an hour.  
where was he?

**_'Ding, dong!'_**

Yuki crossed the living room to the dark violet door and opened wide, seeing the wide-eyed singer staring at him with glistening amethyst eyes, his hands in his pockets of his baggy jeans. He looked to the side, embarrassed. "Uh... hi there, Yuki...," he said timidly, afraid that the golden novelist would hit him or yell at him. Instead, he was yanked inside fast. The door shut with a firm click and soon, he was in a tight hug, the smell of the Marlboros and Yuki's musky scent wrapping around him. Shuichi closed his eyes and returned the gesture, his heart singing happily. "I'm... so sorry, brat," Eiri forced out, awkward at saying it. Shuichi pulled back some to look up at the face he loved so much. "It's okay... we're not perfect, but... it's okay. I've missed you so much, Eiri."  
"Wait... say that one more time."  
"What? Eiri?"  
"... you never called me by my first name..."  
The teen blinked and then broke out into a large smile. "Can I now? To, ya know, solidify the relationship?!" The blonde frowned and with a closed fist, bonked his lover on the top of the head. "Hell no. Say Yuki. You can "Eiri" in bed while you're screaming with pleasure," he grinned lecherously. Shuichi stuck out his tongue and dove back into the hug. "Deal, I guess..."

"Welcome home, then, idiot."

* * *

**Yay... a sweet chapter...!! But guess what? THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER!  
-author grins-  
Or maybe?  
Leave me some love and let's see what I can do!  
--the moonlight carries the message of Love.--**

**_'Later Days...!'_  
SD**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Strawberry Glaze  
A Gravitation fan fiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Fourteen  
Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki, Emmy/Gabriel  
Disclaimer: The greatness that is Maki Murakami owns the boys and I own Emmy and Gabriel... you all knew that. Hahaha! So, I got to watch "Fate Stay/Night" and fell in love with it. It's actually a kick ass series. I mean, c'mon: King Arthur as a woman- HOW COOL IS THAT?! The animation was flowing and just beautiful and Sabre is my new favorite character. But that's besides the point... the story is about to draw to a close soon. Will Shuichi and Emmy make it to the big time at the opening for ASK? Will they obtain their dreams of becoming superstars and keep their friendship, along with keeping relationships with the two dear to them? Is Eiri ready for that step and is Gabriel willing to drop is facade and take Emmy in, leaving his girlfriend for her? What IS up with Gabriel anyway?? All this and more in the 2 Part finale of "Strawberry Glaze"!! Review nicely and happy reading!**

**-NOTE: This chapter is kind of weird because of what's going to happen in the middle of it... it's an experiment I'm playing with and found it VERY hot to read. -author grins largely- Also, the "Dear Shuichi/Dear Emmy" section are letters that they've written to each other before the concert for support and motovation-**

-

_"Can you you hear me out there?  
Will you hold me now?  
Hold me now?  
My frozen heart?  
I'll gaze in from the distance and I'll feel everthing pass through me.  
I can be alone right now..."_

**-"Winter Sleep" sung by Olivia**

* * *

Emmy stood in front of her mirror at home, glancing at the outfit she was to wear tonight at the show. She and Shuichi decided to dress like a rockstar with a kick of glamour and sportiness. She had dyed the red in her hair to dark burgandy-purple and her hair was lightened even more to a pale platnium. Clad in a tight black PVC vest jacket the color of midnight with hot pink zebra stripes, a short plaid skirt of black, blue, and pink with frilly black lace, a white tank-top underneath the jacket, combat boots, and clean make-up of soft pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner only on her upper lids, she felt like she was ready to face the crowd. She smiled in approval and leaned to her desk to pick up her cellphone to call Shuichi when a soft knock was heard at her door. Cocking an eyebrow up, she answered, "Come on in." In walked her secret crush and current annoyance in a whirl of black leather and curling brown hair, his eyes sparkling. "You!," she screeched, pointing a black-nailed finger at him. Gabriel blinked, shocked almost. "What? What did I do?," he asked, closing the door behind him. Emmy bristled and crossed her arms over her chest, almost protectively, a habit she did when upset. "Stop acting like that. I'm still mad at you for the other night!"  
"That was like... almost a week ago."

"And YOU have a GIRLFRIEND," she stressed out. Gabriel leaned against the door, hands shoving themselves into his pocket, his blue gaze falling to the floor. "We aren't doing so well...," he mumbled. "What happened?," Emmy found herself asking, curiosity getting the best of her. Gabriel smiled some, rather sadly. "She says I've been distracted lately, not paying enough attention to her... that I seem to want to talk about... you all the time..."

The blonde stared at him with wide eyes, her arms slowly falling down in a trance. Talking? About her? It didn't seem right. Silence reigned over them until Emmy spoke again, her voice feeling not like her own. It was timid, throaty, and small. "Why...? Why are you talking about me?"

The boy turned his head some, his eyes steady and staring straight at her. Emmy felt her face heat up at the intensity of his gaze and turned around, her heart racing. "Wanna know? Really?," she heard him ask, rather quietly. She didn't answer him, not really wanting to know, the fear of what she would hear eating away at her heart. She heard him chuckle some and speak. "Your silence says a million things. It alway has ever since we met. But, I'll tell you anway because it'll eat you up if you didn't know. Let's start at the beginning... we met in high school, remember? Micahel and Raif introduced me to you. You seemed so distant, frozen-hearted, and always scowling. A peculiar hard-rocker you were, Emmy. Always rebelling, speaking your mind, knowing exactly what you wanted and how to get it never stopped you. I guess that's why I liked you from the start. You were never really close to anyone, were you?"

"I had to protect myself from people. I didn't want to... get hurt," she said softly, her face saddening at the memory. "I figured. Always the prettily injured, never the reciever. But once I heard you sing, I decided that I would go with you not matter what as a guitarist, as a friend. Starting a band was your big dream, and I wanted to be a part of it. Watching you at our first show on the side, I knew you were something I could never have... you have a power with that voice, Emmy, whether you choose to believe it or not. And all the while... I loved you. Still do actually. But I can't read you, so, I never could figure out if you cared for people, for me. That's why I dated Alice Bell," Gabriel continuted, walking towards Emmy's back.

She stared at the floor in shock. Loved... her? He did? STILL did?! She suddenly tensed up, feeling his hands on her arms, bringing their bodies close together. She felt him bury his face into her hair, the hands now wrapping around her in a tight embrace. "I couldn't help myself the other night. Once, I wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss the unobtainable girl I longed for. And for a second, I forgot everything: the band, Alice, responsibility, the world. All I focused on was you. And now, I can't even get you out of my mind. Even the punch you gave me in the stomach," he laughed gently in her ear. Emmy shut her eyes tightly, leaning back against him, her mind screaming to stay focused. "I'm not a boyfriend stealer... I'm not that mean to take someone away from another," she muttered through clenched teeth.

"No, you're not. Ever since you met Shuichi, you've opened up a lot. I have him to thank for that. He's made you more acceptive, sweet, and abrasive. Because now, I don't want anyone but you," Gabriel said, turning her around in his arms to stare into her glistening aqua eyes. They looked into their faces intently, searching. Gabriel's face softened and he traced a elegant finger down her cheek, feeling the silkiness of it. "You look prettier without all that make-up. This is nice," he murmured. Emmy bit her bottom lip, her body on fire at the mere touch. "And tonight, you're going to shine on stage with us, with Shuichi, to show the world you've hated so much what you're made of. And I'm proud of you. I've have been since we became Magdalean's Sorrow." The blonde smiled a tiny bit and bent her head down some, hair falling around her face. "And what if we don't make it?"

"Oh, we will. And if not, I'll still love you for you, Emmy. We can always try again," Gabriel whispered lowly, bringing her head back up, his hand holding up her chin. She nodded and lowered her eyelashes some, her lips trembling. "So... what does that make us now?"  
"Hmmm... not sure. Let me seal the deal and see if you want more." He captured her mouth with his, drinking in her taste and she eagerly did the same with him, hands burying themselves in his dark locks of hair. They kissed long and deep, mapping their mouths, hands traveling hastily, memorizing. Emmy broke off, gasping for breath, her face glowing and eyes bright. Gabriel's own had darkened into a lurid, inky, dark sapphire, eyes hooded and face intense. Emmy nearly fainted at the sexy look on his face. "I'll take that as a yes." She nodded meekly as he dove in for another one.

--

In Yuki's apartment, the golden sunlight danced into the bedroom, the room glowing from its rays, making the pale room warm-looking and inviting. Shuichi layed sprawled in the large bed, sheets wrapped around his tiny frame as he slept soundly, a small smile on his face. Yuki sat at the end of the bed, a towel around his neck, dark slacks on his lower half, his chest bare and hair wet from his shower. He stared down at his lover with an odd look in his amber eyes. It was a combination of sorts; pride, longing, confusion, some pain, and lastly, love. He was sorting out everything in his mind from when he met the pink-haired monster at the mall and instantly became attracted to him. What was it?  
Screw that fate stuff; Yuki thought it was non-exsistent and foolish.  
An act of randomness? Interest? A test or act through God because he wasn't at the temple often to help his dad and Tatsuha as punishment?

He shoved those ideas off to the side and shook his head, sighing deeply. He took a cigarette from his crumpled packet and placed it between his lips. Striking a lighter, he inhaled the nictone, his gaze steady on Shuichi still through the hazy smoke that now swirled around him. Whatever it was, it drove him insane with the crazy shouting, the loudness, the burst of energy that was around him constantly, the whirl of mass confusion everytime the boy hugged him and kissed him. And Yuki treasured it, no matter how many layers he put on to hide it. Shuichi was irresistable, lovable, darling, childish, sweet, always smiling, and playful; a lot of the traits Yuki discarded in his early youth because he thought them unessecary. He continued to sit there and smoke, watching his little lover sleep on. An hour passed and soon, he began to stirr from a dream, rolling over onto his stomach, his lips opening to whisper huskily, "Hhnnn... Eiri..."

This startled the writer, one of his eyebrow's shooting up in curiosity. 'Well, well... what is this?,' he thought to himself, amused. He leaned forward some on the bed, stubbing out his cigarette on the nightstand and watched as the pink-haired singer's eyes fluttered open, hazy with sleep. "Huh? Oh... Yuki. Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep for so long," he yawned, rubbing one eye cutely. The blonde man smirked some, a lecherous look crossing his features. "Sure. And you didn't call out to me, did you?" Shuichi blinked, a shocked expression on his face. "What?! I did what?! You're lying, I don't talk in my sleep!," he whinned, sitting up, his strawberry-pink hair touseled. "You just did, brat, and I don't lie if my name is involved. So, what were you dreaming about? What was I doing to you?," Eiri leered, pushing back Shuichi onto his back, causing the boy to cry out. He blushed darkly and turned his head to the side, pouting. "Nothing! I didn't dream about you..."

"Liar."  
"Honestly!"  
"Liar."  
"YUKI!!"

The man smiled and laughed richly, laying down on the boy, covering him with his pale body. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I can't play with you? You're unfair, brat, not letting me have any fun." Shuichi's face got even redder and hid his face in his lover's muscular chest, inhaling his scent. They grew silent for a moment until Shuichi spoke up in a tiny voice, "Why did you... act like that the night before last?" He felt Yuki's grip on him tighten some and then, he said, "I didn't know what I was doing. I was drunk, you were acting all sexy, and I just... wanted you. But, I didn't mean to hurt you. I mean, in bed, you like it fast and hard, so I thought, you know."  
"WHAT?! That I was a masocist?!"  
"Well... yeah. You kind of gave off that impression behind closed doors."

Shuichi spluttered, sitting up fast, yelling insults at the blonde, who stared at him with a slight bored expression on his face. Then, the teen stopped, a fist raised, and his mouth closing tightly, staring down at Eiri. "... but, I... hmph." Yuki laughed again, loudly and ruffled the boy's hair. "I think I just took you off guard because you were pissed at me. But admit it, Shu, you do ask for it. The painful pleasure that is me," Yuki smirked, grinning sexily. Shuich felt his anger ebb away as he cocked his head to the side, staring at the man's chest before him and handsome face. "Yeah..."

Yuki's face softened and he reached out to cup Shuichi's face, running his thumb along the boy's lips slowly. "Do you want to give this a shot, Shuichi? For real? To be with me?"

Shuichi nodded, touching Yuki's arm with his hands, leaning into the touch, a hazy smile on his mouth and his eyes lowered, sparkling a sweet violet color. He was struck with love for the man and wanted none other. "I'm sure, Yuki. I haven't had that many... relationships, so, I know I'm not perfect on some cases, but I know what I have for you is "real" and I don't want it any other way or have another person. Too many people have told me. Besides, who else can I annoy and love at the same time?," he giggled, playfully nipping at the soft flesh on Eiri's wrist. Something flickered in the amber eyes and they narrowed some. "Becareful who you're playing with, Shuichi...," he growled lowly. Shuichi stuck out his tonuge and laid back down, wrapping a arm around Yuki's waist. He gazed up at Yuki, almost worriedly. "I'm careful, but know something... no matter what happens, I don't care what I hear or what you hear, I will alway love you, Yuki Eiri, and you can't get rid of me. I'm here for good." Yuki felt his heart speed up at this statement and something glowed inside of him, a hot warmth in his bones that made his body swell with pride. "Glad to hear that, brat... Shuichi..." The boy smiled wholly and leaned up for a kiss, his eyes closing shut. Yuki complied, covering the mouth with his own, scooping the lithe body in his arms. Soon, it got heated, feverish, tonuges swiping across each other, painful erections pressing against one another, their legs entwining.

Now, Yuki didn't believe in Fate nor coinsidence, nor did Emmy for that matter. But in a later discussion the girl had with Shuichi, what happened that day, at that time, could not be explained nor disected apart for something logical. Both parties had simultaneously made love that day to seal their trust in their partner.

Emmy reached for Gabriel, her body singing as he entered her over and over, her skin damp with sweat and her hair a bright halo around her face as she arched towards him, crying out...

Shuichi buried his face into Yuki's shoulder as he rode him, gripping him tightly, his own blood coursing through hot and burning, the feeling of being filled overwhelming as Yuki thrust into him sweetly slow, not rushed or forced like always...

Kisses planted along the blonde singer's collarbone, hands cupped around gently rounded breasts, working them as Gabriel continued on in a perfect rhythm, chanting Emmy's name over and over like a mantra, his voice low and honeyed-over, his lean body hunched over her pale frame. Tears coursed down her cheeks as her heart felt the wall she built for years around it start to melt as she felt the love from her best friend radiate from him...

Yuki panted softly, holding his lover to his chest, stroking his neglected erection. Sweat poured down his temples and down his neck, the nape of it glistening in the dim light as Shuichi cried out almost wantonly as he felt his climax about to hit. He pulled back, kissing Yuki on the mouth, snapping his hips down more, placing his hands over Yuki's, placing pressure over his cock. "Oh, my Eiri... my darling Eiri... keep going...! Hmmm! I'm almost there...!," he gasped, his bronze body shinning with sweat...

Emmy's back bowed, her head tossed back as Gabriel touched her sweet spot, a loud burst emitting from her throat as her lower regions tingled. She gripped the sheets tightly and clenched her eyes, her body bouncing along with Gabriel's thrust.

"Ready, baby?," both men had whispered together to their lover's.

In a instant, Emmy and Shuichi opened their eyes, clouded with lust and love and nodded as they were hit double time, their climaxes errupting violently, their cries of pleasure bouncing off the walls from opposite sides of town. Whether or not this was capable, both couples had "sealed the deal" and felt completed as they should have from the start... now, that's for you to decide if "true love" had anything to do with this, gentle readers.

--

_"Dear Shuichi,  
When I first met you, I thought you were something special right from the start. Remember when you saw me at one of my shows? You looked so awed and adoreable, I wanted you for myself. But once I heard you sing, I thought immediately of you as competition. However, we know that we can't hate each other... it's not really within us. After that meeting with Tohma, saying that we collaborate, you were against it. Outwardly, I was too, but secretly, I did want to work with you. Your voice has the power to draw people in and make them believe that they can do "anything". Now that we have a demo CD to be released tomorrow after the show, I know now what I must do. I want to continue with Magdalean's Sorrow with Gabriel and let you go.  
You have too much to offer for now.  
It's your time to shine.  
If you want to work with me from time to time, I'll be glad to, but I know right now, I'm not just quite ready... but I know you've been ready for all of your life, huh? Hiro told me once that music is all you take in, ever since you COULD sing! But know that I love you, my dear friend, and wish you the best with Eiri, no matter how much he pisses me off. I guess because he's a writer, it comes with the job. I'm glad you met him and warmed him up a bit. Tonight is the night we show Atlanta and the rest of the world who we are-  
no.  
who YOU are.  
Let's give it to them._

_Yours,  
Emmy"_

--

_"Hey, Emmy!  
I'm so excited for tonight!! We are so going to rock the house down! I felt like this since we were told to work together by Seguchi-sama. But don't worry: we WILL make it. Don't give me up just because you think so. Your voice drove me even further to do better as well. Yours has the ability to make people think that the world isn't so bad after all and make them at peace and make something inside of us swell up as if we were unstoppable. We work well together, Emmy. Continue with Magdalean's Sorrow and I'll cheer you guys on! Maybe we'll get signed to NG Productions and someday work with Ryuuichi Sakuma! It could happen!! You and Gabriel are finally together? About time. Sorry, girl, but everyone could tell you had the hots for him. Or maybe it was just me? Since we've met, you're full of surprises, honestly. I want you to be the best there is. I want that for me too, and our bands. We are the next ones to show the world that we can do anything.  
It's OUR time to shine.  
To unite our voices as one.  
Sure, I've wanted this all my life, but if the music is in your life, your blood, Emmy, you can obtain it easily. All you have to do is take a breath, let out several notes, and you can make an entire song. If I can, you can. Tonight, we will show Seguchi who he's dealing with.  
Atlanta won't know what will hit them.  
Time to grab it-  
tonight is totally ours and NO ONE elses.  
Love you._

_Your faithful, geeked up friend,  
Shu"_

--

K stood beside Tohma as the audience grew larger and larger in the room. Located off of North Avenue, The Masquerade Club wasn't that big on the outside, but the inside told a different story. The Hell Room was set up in the form of a large stage, the house lights low and the lights at the bar dimmed, people talking over the music playing as the band set up. "Well, boss, what's going through that mind of yours right now?," the gunsmith asked, pushing down his aviators some. Tohma smiled discretely and stared at the growing crowd. "What am I thinking? I'm thinking that maybe... I was wrong about somethings about Shindou-san and Miss Banister. That I'm going to be majorly impressed by their performance."  
"I noticed you're not going to perform the synthesizers up there."

"No. Noriko-san volunteered for me. She doesn't want me found out for safety reasons. I allowed it, though, it would be nice...," he trailed off with a bit of melancholy in his voice, his azure eyes saddened. K nodded some and patted his boss on the shoulder. "There will be other times. You're the president of the company... sorry, sir, but... DUH." Tohma laughed and pushed the gunsmith on the arm. "Thank you, K. I appreciate that. Now, the other thing I'm thinking about if our "friend" will make a special appearance tonight as well." K blinked, his sky-blue eyes wide. "He WOULDN'T. He promised me he wouldn't"  
Tohma glanced at him from the side, his face blank. A moment of silence passed from them until K sighed, hanging his head. "I've failed as a manager." The blonde president smiled a tiny bit. "Just be prepared." The tall American grinned wolfishly, patting his hidden gun in his pants.  
--

"Are you ready?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be"  
"UGH!! Where the HELL did we book?! It's like HICKSVILLE here!"  
"Shut up, Noriko. Have a Pocky stick."  
"Everything set up, Hiro."  
"Good job, Suguru. Emmy, Shuichi- did you guys warm up?"  
"Emmy did playing tonsil hockey with Gabe."  
"SHUT UP, MICHAEL!!"

One of the Masquerade security came by the room. "Everything's set up. Time to go on." Everyone turned to look at each other, their normal coloring down a shade of green except for Noriko. As a former member of Nittle Grasper, she was prepared for this. Rolling her eyes, she spoke up, "Forget the nerves. You knew what you guys were getting into when you signed up. These people are ready for you. Show them EVERYTHING you've got! Blow ASK's asses out of the building!," she cheered, her light violet eyes bright, raising a fist into the air. Hiro grinned and looked at his lead singer. "All right. Shuichi?"  
He nodded, his pink and red-streaked hair flashing in the light. He looked at the blonde on his left. "Emmy?" She smiled largely and walked to the door, twisting the knob. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

It was time.

--

**AAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKK!  
It's almost time for the show!  
Will they rock Atlanta to their feet or get kicked down to the ground? And whose the mysterious "friend" Tohma was talking about? Are Shuichi and Emmy ready for their shine and rise to fame? And will the opening act of the combined forces of Bad Luck and Magdalean's Sorrow be enough to impress the NG president? All this and more in the 2nd Part of the finale of "Strawberry Glaze!  
--the moonlight carries the message of Love.--**

**_"Later Days...!"_  
SD**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Strawberry Glaze  
A Gravitation fan fiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
Chapter Fifteen  
Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki, Emmy/Gabriel  
Disclaimer: Maki Murakami owns the boys and I own Emmy and her band. The plot is mine, but the story is yours to read and enjoy. This is it: "Strawberry Glaze" is at it's final chapter. -sigh- It's like sending a kid off to college... except there's no money involved. Haha. -author grins- I hope this story has been awesome for you all and I encourage for all of you to go OUT there and find YOUR happiness! No matter what it is! If Shuichi can (anime and manga-wise), then it's possible for anyone to reach out and grab what's theirs. And now, it's the time to let this chapter roll. It'll be one of the longest chapters for this story, but everything SHALL and WILL be explained. And so now, I give you the Part Two of the "Strawberry Glaze" finale. Review nicely and happy reading!  
-NOTE: insert songs are by a AWESOME and sexy band called "Tokio Hotel". -author grins- And uhm... please be aware of the... sexual... er, orientation in this final chapter. It's kinda... sorta... "intense". -author hides underneath gunadiam turtleshell- YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME!!-**

--

_"There's nothing that you can do that can't be done,  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung,  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.  
It's easy..._

_All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love, love..._

_Love is all you need..."_  
_**-**_**"All You Need Is Love" by The Beatles**_**-  
--**_

More than five hundred people screamed and cheered in the Hell Room for Shuichi and Emmy. They were getting antsy and impatient, the chanting for them getting louder and louder. The max compacity for the small room was three hundred at least, but after squeezing two hundred more in around the bar, all the way in the back after dismantling the T.V.s, and around the railing on the other side, security was tight and on the prowl. But these people had eyes for the stage and their performers. And silently, in the middle of it all, both wearing sunglasses, stood Tohma and K, readying themselves for a perfomance they knew, deep down, they wouldn't forget. Then, a huge wave of screams errupted from the front as Hiro, Noriko, Suguru, Raif, Michael, and Gabriel got on stage to grab their instruments. Hiro and Gabe on lead guitars, Raif on drums, Michael on base, and Noriko and Suguru on the double synthesizers. They placed headphones over their ears, the look of professionalism etched on their faces. When in actuality, all of them minus Nori-chan, were scared shitless.  
In the wings, Emmy and Shuichi could hear the crowd as they held hands tightly. "Shu, before I die of public humiliation and stoning to death, I just want you to know that you're the best friend a girl can have," she muttered, half-jokingly, half-seriousness. "Ditto," he replied, violet eyes shinning wildly. He turned his head to look at her, noticing her own aqua ones were glittering as well. "Take everything you can," she said teasingly, grinning. "Give nothing back," Shuichi finished, a smile stretching over his face. They high-fived and walked on stage, equipped with microphones running from their left ear, the stem across their face. The lights were harsh, the air around them hot and sticky with the Georgia weather, dispite the air conditioner on full blast in the whole club. Body heat from the crowd radiated hotly. They errupted into wild cries as the lead singers stepped out. Shuichi looked ahead, ready to take the audience. He was about to speak when he noticed Emmy wasn't beside him. Looking, he saw her several steps behind, smiling tenderly as she mouthed out.

"This is your show tonight, baby."

Shuichi blinked, shocked. "No!," he mouthed back. "I'm doing this with you!" She shook her head. She approached him and whispered, "I'll sing. However-

you start to bring it, and I'm going to sing louder. What's it gonna be?"

Shuichi stared at her, a bit confused. "Are you challenging me?," he asked lowly. Emmy flashed him a competitive smile, her eyes dark now. "Possibly. This is your show. But if I feel like it, I might sweep it out from underneath you," she replied. He grinned. "All right." Turning back to the audience, he flicked on his mic from the side of his ear and shouted, "HELLO, ATLANTA! Are you ready for something HOTTER than this?!" The audience howled and hollered, ready to shake things up. Hiro brought down his hand, strumming loudly on his electric guitar, the first short chords to their new song before Noriko and Suguru backed him up immediately after on the keys. Soon, the air was filled with the beginning notes to the song and everyone was clapping in tune. Emmy and Shuichi leaned forward to grab the mic stands as they begun:

_"We were runnin' through the town  
Our senses had been drowned  
No place we hadn't been before_

_We learnt to live and then  
Our freedom came to an end  
We have to break down this wall_

_(too young to live a lie look into my eyes...)_

_Ready, set, go!  
It's time to run  
The sky is changing, we are one  
Together we can make it  
While the world is crashin' down  
Don't you turn around..."_

The music was hot, flowing through the two singers. Nothing could touch them. Shuichi felt all the eyes on him from the audience and it pumped him even more. He glanced quickly over at Emmy and saw her with her hand out towards the crowd, her head and torso leaning forward as if to capture them as her own, eyes blazing. He flet proud of her all of a sudden. 'So... this is what she does when she sings... when she's apart of Magdalean's Sorrow... this is her life. And mine. We aren't really so different...,' he thought dimly. Grinning inwardly, Shuichi put more effort into his singing, melding his vocals around the rocking chords of the guitar-

_"We are looking back again  
On lonliness and pain  
Never been so wide awake_

_Breathe in slowly in and out  
Somewhere behind the clouds  
I can see the mornin' break_

_(too young to live a lie look into my eyes...)_

_Ready, set, go!  
It's time to run  
The sky is changing, we are one  
Together we can make it  
While the world is crashin' down  
Don't you turn around..."_

Emmy pushed back loose strands of hair, hot and sticky. This was incredible! This overwhelming sensation of being _wanted_ by so many people and loved for what they as a band gave to the people. The lights were intense and burning, but she looked past it to look at her partner and nearly stumbled over a line. Shuichi was in full power, his entire being radiating with some inner light. Emmy's heart skipped a bit at his amethyst eyes burning and his body rocking with the music, strawberry hair flying around him. _'So... this is the REAL Shuichi... I see now was Tohma wanted,'_ she thought and smiling largely, she turned it all up in full volume-

_"Leave it all behind you now  
The final wall is breaking down  
We are what it's all about  
Nothing can stop us now_

_I promise you right now  
I'll never let you down..."_

They were almost finished with the song, sweat glistening off their foreheads and visible flesh when a new voice broke in, more pure and husky with the hardrock tone that was well known around the world, making Shuichi falter, his body whipping around in shock. Emmy stopped as well and the band, the voice now singing acapella, ringing out in the Hell Room. K and Tohma were the only ones whose faces didn't break out in utter confusion nor surprisement. They knew _exactly_ who it was and least to say, they weren't all that thrilled, but they knew it was expected. They knew their singer wanted the attention, but also to sing with them. After all...

it IS Ryuuichi Sakuma.

Shuichi nearly stopped breathing as he saw his favorite idol step into the spotlight, his dark brown hair twinkling with glitter, dressed in a peasant's blouse, ruffled and royal blue with tight, ebony PVC pants with the chunky Demonia boots. His winter-blue eyes stared at the two singers, mouth parted sensually as he pratically sexed up the lyrics, his hand loose around the microphone he held. He finished, ending the last word on a long note, back arched and eyes closed, his bishounen face screaming with beauty. The audience whopped for him and the band, Shuichi and Emmy speechless. Ryuuichi stood, smirking almost as he approached the two. "Well, sorry for the intrusion, but I had to. You all are too cool!"

Shuichi and Emmy blinked at that statement.  
"Wha..?"  
Ryuuichi grinned and reached behind him, pulling a stuffed-pink bunny out of nowhere, bringing it up to his face, waving a little paw to them. "Kumagoro likes you too, no da!," Ryuuichi giggled out, obviously pleased with himself. Emmy slapped a hand on her forehead while Shuichi stared after the man, mouth opened. "Should you sing another song, no da?! The audience is waiting!," Ryuuichi pointed, of course, with the rabbit. The band shook themselves from their stupor and Shuichi thought hard. "Uh... what should we sing next? I thought ASK was coming out now!," he hissed, helpless. "Nope! I sent them home!," Ryuuichi laughed, clapping his hands. "WHAT?!," Emmy screeched, eyes wide. "You guys are better. Besides, now, they are here for you," the idol said in a serious voice, his eyes lowering and smiling a bit. Shuichi looked at his bandmates and then out to the crowd, who were begging for more. He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. _'So... this is how it's going to be. Fine.'_

He approached the edge of the stage, taking a deep breath. He calmed his heart down to a steady pace and opened his eyes slowly. As he did, the first thing he saw was a golden halo ontop of a gorgeous face from the back of the room, hungry eyes on him the color of fiery ember. Shuichi watched with bated breath as he saw his lover's lips mouth words just and only for him. Shuichi nodded fiercely, a large grin on his cute face.

He brought the mic to his lips and started singing by himself:

_"I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold It's making me insane I've been waiting here so long  
But now the moment seems to've come  
see the dark clouds coming up again..."_

You know those story of miracles, right? That even though the hero of the story has been through Hell and back, suffered and fought his way to the top, something incredible happens to him and everything is solved with that one chance... that one moment... when the world stops, your dreams come true? That now everything will be alright?

_"Runnin' through the monsoon, beyond the world,  
To the end of time where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm into the blue,  
And when I lose myself, I'll think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new,  
through the monsoon,  
just me and you..."_

Yeah.  
it happened to Shuichi.  
Everyone's favorite, blundering, loud-mouth, hyper-active, screaming, strawberry-haired, little, strong singer, that night, became a household name the next morning as the local newspapers blared out the new singing sensation that was to break the mold of music in their black and gray print. To those who stood the audience, swooning and crying out to the boy, he only had eyes for one person who stood in the back in solitude, his frame non-moving, his own golden eyes staring back at the creature which took his breath away yet again.  
And Eiri Yuki smiled genuinely, truly, meangingly, for the first time... in a long time.

-one year later...-

Tohma looked around the city some of Tokyo, his Dolce and Gabbana glasses hiding his eyes well, a sauve hat perched on his blonde head as he walked towards a magazine stand. He smiled at the cashier and looked down at his selection, the bright, glossy covers screaming up at him but he found the one he was looking for. The Oricon Chart. On the cover laid out a pale blonde with long, curling hair surrounding her like a halo in a slinky black, lacy dress, arms and legs covered with torn fishnet and her strange, wide, aquamarine eyes staring straight up at him, surrounded by smoky eye make-up. Laying across her chest with the same haunting expression in dark amethyst and the same make-up, was a lithe young man with shaggy dark pink hair, his face laying delicately on the girl's breasts, nestled in the fabric, decked out in a pin-striped suit with zippers and safety-pins, their hands entertwining. The bold lettering on the bottom read out: "Shindo Shuichi and Emmy Banister! Taking The World By Storm, One Country At A Time! A Deep Interview With The Singer's of Magdalean's Sorrow and Bad Luck!!" Tohma smiled and picked it up, flipping it towards the charts. He knew the interview went well; he was with them and the other bandmates. What he wanted to see was where they stood after releasing their first CD and two singles in just a year with both bands. As his blue eyes scanned upward from 100 to 1, he let out a loud bark of laughter and nearly scared the cashier and customers nearby, who then eyed him strangely. He approached the man, bought the magazine, and walked along, his feet moving a little bit faster.

--

Emmy's back hit the wall hard, her right leg hoisting up to lock around the thin waist that continued to drive into her, crying out softly. Gabriel bit down on her neck some, holding her body up, one hand cupping her breast tightly as they fucked shamelessly against the wall of their apartment hallway. The magazine of the Oricon Charts laid haphazardly on the floor amongst the clothing both had lost. It was celebration time in the apartment as they "partied" for Magdalean's Sorrow's top number one record. The blonde yelped as Gabriel tweaked a nipple and she pushed her hips back in resistance to his, grinning maliciously through lowered lashes as she clenched around his pulsing member inside. "Now, now... that's not a nice thing to do to a famous singer now, is it?," she purred, weaving a hand into his long locks, pulling at them some. Gabriel matched her grin and then his gaze softened. He lifted her up and proceeding to walk into the bedroom, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and legs around his waist. "What are you doing, Romeo?," she asked quietly, her breath moisting against his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"Doing this properly...," he answered, reaching the bed. He placed her down, still connected to her, gazing down at her, his heart beating uncontrollably. Emmy blinked, a little bit uncertain. "What's wrong with you?" The guitarist lowered his body down some and thrust in tentively, slowly, catching Emmy off guard, making her back arch, a cooing noise coming from her mouth. "I... wanna make love... not fuck. I want you to love it, not... bask in it," Gabriel murmured lowly, slowy continuing his plan. The blonde was confused nonetheless, but touched at his actions. They rocked back and forth together, sweetly and calmly. Emmy turned her head to the side, her breath catching and mewls falling from her lips, chest heaving. Gabriel bent down and captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking softly as he caressed the milky breast, coaxing more moans from his lead singer.

Emmy was on fire, hot and burning. She wanted more, but her heart yearned for this gentleness, this... _love_. Sweat shone off their bodies in the dim light of the bedroom from the setting sun, catching on the now soaking sheets. Emmy raised her hands to cling to her lover's back, feeling the hard muscles and tender flesh. He lifted his mouth from the the now glistening bud that was red and kissed up the valley between her breasts towards her lips, pulling her body closer to his as he lifted her up, allowing her to ride him. "Keep... going...," he panted, hugging her tightly, face buried in her chest. Strands of sticky hair clung to her neck and forehead, messy and tangled, but she shook her head some, blonde hair falling past her shoulders as she bounced in his lap, languidly. Her inner core burned even more as she felt the tingly sensation of her climax approaching. Her voice hitched and a low whine began. She closed her eyes tightly and leaned back more, Gabriel's hands on her back and shoulder blades, steadying her as he bucked back now quicker. The singer wanted to cry in frustration and happiness of this fulling feeling that was growing inside of her, wanting to push past her icy barriers she worked so hard to build for the love of this young man.

He was working at it, all right... His cock slipped in and out now, his free hand now playing with her hidden jewel, coaxing it and playing with it, adding more to her pleasure. Emmy gasped and nearly jumped, her insides clenching tightly around Gabriel. He looked up at her flushed face and gleaming eyes, sweat trickling down his face. That was it. Everything had abandoned her and this was her real-self. A young girl with that face of a woman who knew too much, but held that wide-eyed expression. Who wanted nothing but a pat on the back and a reward. She was still a little girl inside... Emmy bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut, gasping now for breath. "It's... coming... I'm-" Gabriel laid down quickly and held her up by her hips, pushing in her fast now, her chest bouncing in Gabriel's rhythm. Emmy cried out fully now and bent down, her back a perfect bow as she came, nails digging into Gabriel's chest as he thrust into her three more times and hissed as he came as well, his own nails piercing her flesh. They stayed like that for a moment, gasping and panting, trying to come down from their Heaven.

The blonde opened her eyes slowly, her vision filling with her boyfriend's handsome face as he stared back, mouth parted. Emmy smiled tiredly and fell in love with him again. "... marry me?," she asked in a small voice, her heartbeat slowing. Gabriel grinned a bit back, bringing her down to him. "Isn't that what the man is supossed to ask?," he rasped out, nuzzling her ear. "Yeah... but... I wanted to feel manly," she giggled tiredly and then peered at him from her wet hair. "Will you?," she asked again in a small voice that resembled a child. "Wouldn't have it any other way," he answered, kissing her forehead. She sighed happily and snuggled against him. This was her happiness now. With a successful career ahead of her and a lover by her side, Emmy Banister could take over the world right now if she wanted to. But... she would have to share with a certain pink-haired baka. And _that_ she wouldn't have any other way.

--

K and Sakano stared down at the charts before them and were dumbfounded. Was it even "possible" to have happened in the Japanese music industry?! They glanced at each other then at their boss, who sat at his desk with a pleasant smile on his face, hands folded perfectly in front of him. "Are... are you serious?," K asked cautiously, pointing down at the magazine. "I don't think it was a typo in that ONE issue, K. It's in all the others and yes, I called the main office, and YES... it's true. What you see before you is Japan's rising star. And I believe it had to do something with Ryuuichi a year ago helping them..." Sakano took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose, and let out a huge sigh that seemed to be welled up inside for a long period of time. "What am I going to tell them?," he pointed out. "What you see in front of you," Tohma said matter-of-factly. K nodded and reached for his cellphone, pressing numbers and brought it to his ears. Three rings and then someone picked up. "You're not going to believe this, kiddo.."

--

Shuichi was beyond thrilled. More than what he expected. In fact... it was the best day of his life. As soon as K told him the news, he dropped his cellphone and bawled openly in the nice resturant he and Yuki were in. The novelist didn't know what had happened and calmly picked up the phone and threatened Shuichi's gun-happy mangager what the deal was in a monotone, death-like voice and that it had better be good or he's expect a lovely, nasty surprise the next morning that involved his balls. K told him and the man blinked, glancing at his wailing partner. He told K he would take care of their darling singer and closed the cell shut. "Shuichi, dear... you're making a scene," the man stated icily, making the boy stop immediately. Tears glimmered in his violet eyes and he sniffled, but Shuichi was grinning like a idiot. "So... you're number one. Congratulations," Yuki smiled faintly, leaning over to wipe the tears off the boy's cheeks. "I know! And not only that, so is Emmy! We both tied!," Shuichi declared, wriggling with pride. "Hm, well, that's good to know as well. I don't think that's ever happened. So, I believe you two have found your place in music now, right?," the man asked, lowering his eyelashes some. Shuichi nodded and a rosy blush formed on his face. "We made our dream come true," he said in a misty voice, eyes darkening at the memories he went over in his mind of the blonde singer.

Yuki decided to take this moment in his hands. He leaned forward, thanking that he reserved a booth in the very back were it was dim and out of the way where no one could see them, and placed his mouth over Shuichi's, drawing out a lustful sigh from the singer and delved in, tangling their tonuges together. Shuichi moaned quietly and parted away, panting. "Y-yuki...," he whispered huskily, staring at Yuki hungrily like a feline. The novelist grinned and threw down some money on the table and soon, both were whizzing out the door, into Yuki's dark Mercades, and five minutes later where in Yuki's apartment room. Clothes were shucked off and thrown from the hallway all the way to the couch in the living room. Both men were at each other's mercy, mouths locked onto one another, hands touching and groping, bringing out more sexual tension between them as their naked skin glided together. Shuichi broke away from the kiss, lips glistening with saliva as a strand trickled down his chin. He felt drunk... and high... everything was hazy and hot. His body responded only to Yuki, no one else. Yuki worked Shuichi's member in his large hands, making the teen cry out. Every nerve in his system was trembling and electrified by this man. Shuichi knew in his heart he belonged to only Yuki and that he gave him everything, whereas Yuki gave everything back to his little lover with all that he himself had. The man leaned down, taking the hard cock in his mouth and gave a good, long suck, making Shuichi arch his body in response, his hands clenching to the hair on Yuki's head.

"Y-Yuki..!"  
The man smiled around the member and suckled on the flamming head, his free hand caressing the heavy sac, his finger faintly tracing the hidden hole below it, making the boy above him whine louder and louder. He licked along the throbbing vein and bobbed his head up and down, taking in all of Shuichi, whose hips were twitching nearly in rhythm. "I'm-I'm gonna... hnn! YUKI!," the strawberry-haired teen yelled, thrusting his hips up as he came inside of his lover's mouth. Yuki swallowed it all, savoring the taste of his little one. He never told him, but, when blowing him, the climax was Yuki's favorite part, drinking him down. After Shuichi finished, he laid limply on the couch, chest heaving as he tried to suck in air into his dry lungs. Yuki sat up, licking his bruised lips, in full hunting-mode. "Are you tired? I'm not quite done with you yet, darling," the man drawled slightly, placing both hands on the sides of Shuichi's face as he brought his lean body down to align with his own, rubbing erections together. Both of them groaned at the friction and Yuki continued to dry-hump, Shuichi's legs finding their way around his waist as they bucked into each other. "You... want it?," panted the blonde above him, eyes faintly glowing with the fruit of the hunt. Shuichi nodded quickly, licking his lips. Knowing that he was still loose from this afternoon, Yuki simply sat up, hooked both of the boy's legs over his arms and thrust himself in the hot tunnel, groaning in satisfaction as he rammed into his little lover, causing Shuichi to scream. Everything burned now. He was all twitchy and impatient. He needed more.

The singer brought his hands up weakly to grasp his own now hardened, dripping member and began to pump, arching beautifully of the sensation that brought him closer to the edge. He tossed his head from side to side, whining out Yuki's name over and over. His fingers slipped and tugged at the flamming head, smearing precum over it, fisting the rest of the pole quickly as he rocked in unison with his blonde lover. "Aaahhh... Shu... keep playing," Yuki grounded out, picking up the pace. His pale hips quickened, snapping, hitting the spot deep within Shuichi, over and over again, causing the teen to yelp and mewl helplessly, dropping his hands to grip the arm of the couch above his head as he stretched his body out, wanting more of the cock that drove mercilessly in him. "C-can't!! Ooooohhh, Yuki! More, please?! More!!," he cried out, squeezing his violet eyes shut, ignoring the sweat rolling off of him. "No... not until you come... again...," Yuki grinned, pulling out slowly, inch by inch, making Shuichi pant like a dog, protesting in unfairness at the action. "Do it!," he ordered in a raspy voice, the tip of his cock buried still in his lover. Shuichi raised a hand up, shaking, to grasp his brutally hard erection and gave it a good pull up, his eyes rolling to the back of his head some. "Uuuuhhhh... Y-y-yuki...!" He let out another shrill scream as he quickly jerked himself off and Yuki took that moment to thrust back in at full force, hitting the spot dead-on. Dancing lights popped up behind Shuichi's vision as he came hard, body rigid, splattering the creamy essence over his torso. Some splattered on his face, but he didn't care... he had come, but was still horny for his golden lover. He wanted more. The tingling sensation of his climax came back at quickly.

Yuki could only comply happily to the gleaming, beautiful, bronze creature beneath him from the request earlier. He jerked Shuichi up, slipped out of him and turned the boy around quickly, only to bend him over and slip in yet again, causing the singer to purr in satisfaction and he raised his hips more, his round, little ass begging to be spanked. Yuki's eyes narrowed with lust and he bent over the slick back, pressing his mouth against Shuichi's ear. "You want me to do it? Little masocist?," he whispered deeply, biting the lobe. "Yyyyyeeeesssss...," he hissed out, eager. The come dripped dow from his body onto the sofa, but Eiri Yuki didn't care. All that mattered was the moment right now and here with this pink-haired, adoreable, baka. He grabbed each perfect globe in his hands and gripped, driving into Shuichi in a faster tempo, causing the boy to yell out. He bent his head, shoulders beginning to burn with the tightness of having to strain against his lover so much. Shuichi then groaned loudly as he felt the blonde's nails dig into his flesh and rake them down his behind then slap them, not to hard, but not to lightly. He was raging with another hard-on; Shuichi wanted to call it quits, but it felt "so" good to have him inside...

He hoisted himself up and lined against Yuki's hard body, reaching around to grasp the base of his neck, threading his fingers in the soaking locks of golden hair. He felt those protective arms wrap around his stomach as he whispered against his face, "I'm almost there... are you? Are you ready... to go with me?" Shuichi nodded, moaning in the process as his lover pounded against him quickly. Shuichi wailed at the penetration, arching his back, his cock crying for release. Yuki held on and hit his prostate one more time, making his little boyfriend tremble in his arms and slump forward as he came yet again, ribbons of silvery mess catching on the couch, crying out something incoherent. The novelist gripped onto Shuichi and grunted as the fire that burned inside of him escaped into Shuichi, causing him to crumple down, still clutching to the pink-haired boy. They panted, sweat and semen clinging to them in a musky haze as Shuichi turned in the man's arms to look at him, smiling softly, his face tired. "Thank you," he murmured, burying his head into Yuki's chest. The blonde pulled him up closer to him, closing his eyes, a faint smile as well on his lips. They were quiet for a moment when Shuicho spoke again. "Yuki... can we... I mean- is it possible?"  
"What, brat?"  
The boy pouted and lifted his head to speak again, but was stopped by the angelic look on his lover's face. His features had softened and his eyes were gentle, not harsh like the fiery amber he was used to. "Can we be together forever?," Shuichi breathed, his heart jerking in his chest in odd beats. "I don't see why not...," Eiri said lightly in a low tone, his eyes darkening. The vocalist ducked his head, blushing darkly. "So... you wanna be-"  
"Together? Yes. I'd... like that."

Shuichi said nothing but let the feeling soak over him as he realized that he and that the love of his life would be entwined forever, that he would not feel alone ever again. That someone would be there to comfort him, cry on his shoulder, hug him when upset, and laugh with when happy. Tears smarted his eyes and his frame quaked some with emotion. He then felt those familiar arms lift him as they made their way to the bedroom. Soon, both bodies were laying against each other underneath the cool sheets, their breathing mingling, hands searching and mapping over themselves as if in a dream. Yuki then felt those icy barriers that he had built up since he was little fall down, bit by bit, with each feathery touch his young lover placed on him. Maybe... maybe it was possible to love fully again... with him. He chuckled and kissed the top of Shuichi's head. "You know who we have to thank next time we see, hm?" Shuichi grinned in the dark and then yawned largely, sleep crawling in his system. "I'll see her tomorrow." They grew quiet until their breathing settled and then, one last time, Eiri said, "By the way... what did you say earlier... when you came?," he asked lowly. "... I said... 'Eiri'... I said your name"  
"I think I like it when you call me that... better than Yuki."  
"Really?"  
"Hmm-hmm."  
Shuichi sighed happily and hugged Yuki's body closer to him, inhaling his scent. "Then you are Eiri to me."

The two finally dozed off, the summer noises echoing from the opened window as nighttime settled in fully, its heavy blanket covering over the city of Tokyo. It wasn't just mere coinscidence nor luck or Fate for that matter that these people met. It was all an act of law that if two sides are joined or come together by a whirlwind of force, it sticks and stays.  
That, dear readers, is what we call...

Gravitation.

--

**-author bows deeply- I hope you all enjoyed this piece of work. Thank you SO much for sticking by me. I'm sorry the updates have taken forever, but hey, it's done!! -claps- I hope you enjoyed my child as much as I did writing it. Look for more future titles not JUST in "Gravitation", but in "Metal Gear Solid", "Saiyuki", "NANA", "Twilight", and possibly "Vampire Knight.  
If you have any requests with a one-shot of our favorite couple or maybe another, DO let me know! Perhaps I can go as far as "MEGA-MIX Gravitation". -author pauses and thinks of possibilities while obtaining a nosebleed- ANYWAYS!! -laughs sheepishly- I'm off to bed! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**--the moonlight carries the message of Love.--**

**_'Later Days...!'_  
SD**


End file.
